Sekirei x Vampire
by grayfox11738
Summary: The Exorcist declared him unfit to return to the academy because of his mentality and so was sent away to clear his mind, relax with his cousin, and maybe even make some new friends. However, he never expect leaving an Academy for blood thirsty monsters to place him in the middle of a dangerous game with soul bonding aliens. Revised and Resubmitted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own R+V or Sekirei

AN: This story isn't written by me. I read this about four years ago but sadly I couldn't find this anywhere on this site. The author as well PaleRider365 is AWOL which is a shame. I'm posting this because I liked the story and hope everyone else does as well. I will make a couple changes in paragraphing, punctuation, and the like but nothing to take away from the story at all.

Now this story takes place before season 2 of R+V Manga, and on the first episode of Sekirei Anime/Manga. This story is a challenge issued to PaleRider365 with each chapter in an episodic format.

Challenge Rules:

1\. Tsukune must have at least three Sekirei.

2\. Tsukune and Minato must be related.

3\. Tsukune must receive access to his vampire powers.

4\. Tsukune must be badass like in the manga.

5\. Minaka needs to have a fascination with Tsukune's power.

6\. Tsukune must claim the South, North, East, or West as his domain.

7\. Tsukune must return to the academy during the Sekirei plan.

8\. Optional: Minato is turned into a ghoul by Tsukune,)

For anyone that wishes to do the same.

Story Start

* * *

Chapter 1: Sekirei + Vampire

Aono Tsukune would be the first to admit that he wasn't the strongest being out there, or even coming close to even second place in that matter. He'd be the first to admit internally, never externally, that he's weaker than most people and needs to be protected; no matter how much it pained him being utterly useless. It did murder to his ever growing pride every time one of the girls in his supposed harem saved him from harm as if he was some child in need of protection from the world around him. To be blunt, he was boiling with envy from his most precious people's powers and abilities.

Moka, the sweet and beautiful vampire who held a dark side and the power to back up the darkness within her.

Kurumu, the short and buxom succubus whose power over men swayed them to her side.

Mizore, the snow women who could freeze everyone that opposed her.

Yukari, a child of all things, but with the abilities of magic to keep her and her friends safe.

All of them where special and amazing in their own way, but what did Tsukune have? Nothing but the weakness of a human body and the soul of a monster, a true monster, locked away in the holy lock on his wrist.

His friends were notches above others who declared themselves as A-class and S-class super monsters. To make matters worse, these goddesses among mortals had the gall to declare their love for him, a foolish human who didn't have the strength to protect anyone, let alone himself. He had seen the other males at the academy's infatuation with his harem, and it was common knowledge that the male populace hated him for it. To them, he was the powerful monster that defeated the leader of the Public Safety Commission and Anti-Thesis. He would'd scoffed at the mere thought of his involvement in the demise of both organizations. Oh, he trained, he fought, he did everything in his power to help, but he knew he was nothing but a hindrance to the girls, even if they would tell him opposite. They loved and protected him and risked life and limb every day for him.

He was pathetic. What could he possibly offer any of these goddesses as repayment for their blessings upon him? Nothing because he was but an average, worthless human who foolishly stayed at a school too dangerous for him because he fell in love with a vampire. It was times like these that he hated his humanity with a passion. He had nothing to offer. He did not deserve their love and affection. After all, he was only human and humans didn't deserve such bountiful gifts.

He'd think his every time he'd lay in his futon that he had commandeered for the night in Japan's newest capital. He had never regretted ever staying at Yokai Academy or sustaining his attendance there. He was humble in his own right and the girls didn't deserve a humble man. They deserved a god amongst men.

He knew his time was limited every time he took a glance at the golden holy lock wrapped around his wrist. Things had never gone smoothly and the golden ornament was a reminder of how much of a failure he was, and of what exactly swam in his bloodstream. It was always hard contemplating his own demise, but the more he did it the easier it became. Someday, he would lose control and be done in. It could be the headmaster, Moka, or even some random punk who got lucky and saved everyone. He wouldn't allow everyone else to suffer for his mistakes. Someday, he'll finally change and lock was only delaying the inevitable, unless the chairman found a cure to his insanity.

He was confronted with pain far beyond his wildest imaginations. The mere train of thought that one day he might end up murdering his friends because of the monster within was simply too much to bear. He'd never regret making friends with his precious people, but he regretted the pain he was putting them through each and every day. More than once did he think about simply ending it all to save everyone and prevent the deaths of those unlucky enough to cross his path while he wasn't in control. Wouldn't it be easier to simply kill the ghoul before it awoke? Unsurprisingly, it was that train of thought that somehow ended up with him going back to the academy much earlier than he should've; nearly four weeks in advance to be precise. Ruby wasn't at the academy. She was apparently on an errand for the chairman. He placed his hand over the area where the dark phantom marks of corruption would spread across his body in his monster form. Even now, he could feel the dark taint even though he hadn't transformed; a testament to how far he had fallen.

Entire hallways covered the vastness of the academy, giving the illusion of a never ending maze to anyone who didn't hold the prowess of a monster. Where he was headed was the chairman's office, the sole residence of the great and feared Exorcist, Mikogami Tenmei. Every conceivable sealing art imaginable was being studied in that very room, arts that not even the likes of the chairman would ever understand. Someone was in the office, Tsukune could feel it. Ever since his first transformation into his temporary vampire state, he could feel the energies within beings as long as he was near them. While it was nowhere near as reliable as Moka's gift, which could sense other monsters from miles out, it was good enough for a human like him to sense potential danger and react to it.

As he stood in front of the door, for the first time in his life, he didn't feel the existence of fear within his heart. His muscles were relaxed and didn't strain in shock at the surrounding dark energy that swelled from the other side of the door. Oddly enough, the power overshadowed him and stomped out the fear within him, forcing him to relax and banish any doubts in his mind. With his doubt gone and his mind cleared, he slowly raised his hand to knock on the wooden doors.

"Aono-kun, please come in," a familiar voice called from the other side.

He pushed the door open without any hesitation. It wasn't as if the chairman would harm him. He had promised to help him with the holy lock, so maybe this was some sort of examination to see if it was still functioning correctly. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

The Chairman was an imposing figure for someone who ran a high school, monsters or no. He appeared to be an ordinary man of average height with holy priest robes adorning his body, but Tsukune knew the truth. This man was far from a holy father one would assume with the churches of the Christian faith or the priests of Shinto shrines. Underneath that holy exterior, was most likely a monster that could bat aside even Moka if his handling of Tsukune a few weeks earlier was any proof. It was no wonder that the human turned ghoul felt like a gnat compared to man's power.

"Chairman-sama, I've come as you requested of me," Tsukune said respectfully with a long bow before taking his seat in front of the man.

The eyes of the Exorcist glowed with something akin to curiosity as they scrutinized the obviously confused boy sitting in front of him.

"It has come to my attention that you've been considering erasing your own life these past several weeks. Seldom do I ever choose to invade the privacy of one my students, but if you do not begin to explain why such thoughts are occurring, I may be convinced to take drastic action." His glowing eyes narrowed and the human could only look on in shock.

The revelation hung in the air. Such secrets simply couldn't be found on their own. Tsukune had never told anyone that he felt this way, and the manner the chairman said it held implications that the young man didn't hide it as much as is he wished. He bowed his head in shame incapable of controlling the hurricane of emotions swelling within him.

The Exorcist's golden eyes didn't soften, but they did lessened to a degree before he opened his mouth to speak once more. "You may be wondering how I came about such information, no?" The brunette nodded. The chairman said nothing, merely waving his hand to reveal a holy lock identical to the one of Tsukune's wrist. "This, Tsukune-kun, is not a holy lock like the one on your wrist. This is something akin to a medium between you and I. It creates a connection between us so I may track you should you find yourself lost. It can also reveal to me your emotions and a little inkling into your thoughts if I find you in a worrying state. So far, your thoughts have disturbed me."

"I-I have no excuses for my thoughts, Chairman-sama. It's just... with my current condition I can't help but feel…" The brunette trailed off miserably.

"You can't help but fear that one day you'll kill your friends due to your lack of control?" The chairman finished. The boy nodded solemnly. The man sighed, idly fingering one of the many rosaries on his robes. "While your fears are not unfounded, it does not excuse your latent intent to kill yourself."

Tsukune stood up without warning."If I'm dead, there isn't a chance of me hurting them!" He bellowed, his eyes flashing red, and for a second, the chairman glanced at the holy lock. None of the links had broken it seemed. "The longer I live," he struggled to get out through the cracking of his voice. "The more of a danger I am to them," he finished as he slowly fell back down into his chair, face in hand coving his reddened eyes.

The chairman gave him a hard look."Perhaps I was wrong in choosing you then. I did not expect a weakling to ever grace the halls of my academy."

The brunette's head shot up leaving his hand in the same place. "Choose me for what?" He questioned.

"It does not matter because clearly, you are not the one who will bring that plan to success. However, since you were a participant I believe you deserve to know." The chairman leaned back into his seat, his hands crossed over the desk with a stern expression on his face. "A long time ago, a dear friend of mine wished for coexistence between humans and monster. She spent the entirety of her life desperately trying to keeps the stability between the races; even encouraging breeding between both to create bonds. I created this school in attempt to aid her plan and teach monsters about the human world."

Tsukune's eyes narrowed int a glare. "Well you haven't done a very good job of it." The chairman rose an eyebrow at this suddenly outburst, and Tsukune covered his mouth in horror. "Forgive me, chairman-sama. My emotions have been running wild lately and I can't…"

"All is forgiven." The chairman waved away his apologies. "With your condition, it is understandable. Miss Akashyia was correct in stating that you would be better off in the human world in your current state. The surrounding Yokai energies are harming you. Had I left you in the human world long enough, your core would have stabilized and your emotions improve enough that there would be no cause for concern." The Chairman looked rather pointedly at the holy lock.

"As I was saying before, my friend's wish was for peace. However, she died before such an dream could be realized. To honor her dream, I would take a human from the human world and place him or her in the school in the hopes that they would stay and make friends. If the human could toss away their prejudice against monsters, then his friends could do the same for humans. So far, I've had three subjects. One died in the process, the other lost himself in fear, and there was you." The Chairman!s eyes met Tsukune's with a faint glow. "The one human who I believed could do what the others could not."

Tsukune's eyes widened."The girls…"

"Yes, the girls." The chairman nodded. He tossed a small file on the desk, five pictures scattering across it. "You have done what my other test subjects couldn't. You brought unity among the most unlikely of monsters. For a while, I believed you would be the one that could fulfill my friend's dream. But if you can't handle the monster within then you will fail like the rest."

The young man could only stare lost and unsure. "I-I don't know anymore… Moka said that no one ever recovered from turning into a ghoul." The headmaster nodded in agreement and stood up from his chair before walking to Tsukune's side.

The Chairman grasped the his wrist and thumbed the holy lock carefully. His lips curled into a small smile."If it will do better to comfort the turmoil within you, you are not the kind of ghoul you think you are."

Tsukune's Brown eyes widened at this admission. "W-what, what are you talking about?"

"It seems some education is in order. Traditionally, a ghoul is a walking corpse. They are nothing more than a mindless zombie with a desire for flesh and blood. Your transformation was not that of a regular ghoul. You are a human who failed to become a vampire." A choked gasp emanated from the student, but the headmaster continued. "The vampire blood within you belongs to a warlike race and therefore stirred the creature of war within you. I wasn't going to tell you this before, but I believe I must do so now. As long as you can keep the holy lock intact, there may be a time where you won't need it anymore and the madness within your mind will cease to exist."

"Then… then there's hope for me?" Tsukune asked hesitantly, almost not believing the other man's words."But what about when we're in trouble or attacked? You said I might use the ghoul's power again if my emotions go unchecked and break the link."

The chairman nodded. "I did say that. Your human body isn't adapted enough to Yokai to use it safely without repercussions. I do have a solution to your problem." The Chairman released Tsukune's wrist to return to his desk. Tsukune rubbed his wrist from the strength behind the Chairman's grip, but kept his attention on the robed man. The Chairman reached down into an open drawer on his desk and pulled a long and slender box that was neatly decorated in gold and mahogany out. He sat it before Tsukune atop the desk then popped the lid off. Tsukune leaned forward for a look revealing a brown and eerie looking whip.

Tsukune blinked."Eh?" He was speechless as well as confused. The chairman couldn't possibly be into those kinds of things could he? 'Oh man, not another Ruby…!' Tsukune cried in his head. The chairman cleared his throat, and Tsukune scratched the back of his head sheepishly." Sorry, chairman-sama."

The headmaster scoffed from amusement. "I'm more than aware of my assistant's... preferences." He worded carefully. "She was the one that was originally supposed to help you with this, but I guess it can't be helped. This whip is called Belmont and it can cancel the part of the holy lock that blocks you from the ghoul's power, all the while keeping its presence away from your mind."

"Wow! That's great! That means I can help Moka and…

"...Mr. Aono," the chairman interrupted smoothly. "I know you realize that such a thing will be difficult to keep hidden at this school?" Tsukune nodded and so the Chairman proceeded. "Before you can truly tap into the power gifted to you without harming your friends, your mental state will need to be relaxed. Now, I've already called your mother…"

Tsukune stood up abruptly."What! Why? What I do?"

"Please don't interrupt me again." The Chairman warned lightly though the pressure he was emitting was anything but light. Tsukune paled and nodded quickly before taking his seat once more. The chairman looked pleased. "As I was saying, I've called your mother to let her know you won't be coming back home for some time and will be taking a vacation of sorts for some advanced teaching. In reality, you will be convalescing in the human world until I deem you safe enough to return. Am I correct in assuming that you have a cousin in the newly named Shinto Teito?"

"Yes sir," Tsukune nodded. "I'm not going to ask you how you know about that, but what does my cousin have to do with this?" He's not entirely close to his family in what used to be Tokyo, but still how can they be involved in this?

"It will be beneficial if you spent some time in the human world with someone you knew instead of a stranger. Your cousin, Minato Sashashi, has agreed to assist you for some time while he is studying for his college exams. Now Mr. Aono, your transition will be as seamless as possible so I be giving you a card you may use to fund your vacation. I want you to relax on your extended break to calm the ghoul within you. As long as you have Belmont, you can tap into the power should the need ever arise, however unlikely it may seem."

Tsukune sat quietly to take all of this in. The more he thought on it the more it seemed to be a grateful of a chance to recover. His friends would be safe from him and he'd have a way to help control his emotions. He'd get to be close to family as well and it had been a while. His smile grew the more he thought on it before nodding his head. "I don't know what to say… thank you, Chairman-sama. I'll do my best to make you proud and fulfill your dream. Is it safe to assume you somehow packed all of my things and the bus driver is waiting for me?"

The chairman smirked."Smart child, yes you may assume so. However, you may not assume that you don't have any schoolwork that needs to be done on this vacation. I expect all missing work to be mailed directly back to the academy, via postal services or email. All assignments will be sent to once your settled." Tsukune groaned but nodded his consent and made to leave before the man stopped him once more."Here, take this." The chairman tossed a rather worn book lightly into the boy's arms." With Belmont, you may be able to use some techniques only available to vampires. I suggest trying some during your extended vacation."

Tsukune gave the book an incredulous look before smiling at the man who might have well saved his life. He bowed lowly."Thank you, Chairman-sama! Good bye!"

The chairman waited before the boy left before he began to cackle."Foolish boy," he shook his head, a smirk planted on his lips."Such things don't come without a price. I wonder what you will do now that you have gone ahead and got yourself unknowingly involved in a mad man's game. Perhaps I should have told him about the S Plan," the Chair,and pondered before shaking his head. "No, of course not. This is much more amusing."

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Life was finally beginning to change for him in a positive way.

It seemed like minutes ago that the chairman called for his immediate departure into the human world. In reality, that event happened over two hours ago. He had returned home for several minutes to give some last minute goodbyes to his near hysterical mother and outrageously clingy cousin.

He felt almost nervous, returning to the human world on his own. He wasn't as comfortable as he should've been. The bus driver gave him a grin and the irony wasn't lost on him. Here he was, a human child who was a far more comfortable in the monster world than in his own, anxiously returning to said world for a time. The reasoning behind this was obvious. The monster world was a part of him now. He glanced down at the holy lock. It was part of him, permanently.

While his conscious mind drifted on the caged monster within the depths of his mind, his hands brushed the famed whip, Belmont, from within the pack on his lap. He raised an eyebrow. He could've sworn he'd played a game that had the same exact whip in it. He shook his head at this though. It didn't matter. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about a video game. When his hand grasped the hilt the reaction was subtle. It'd be barely noticeable for one who had never experienced the change before. Tsukune on the other hand had felt the change numerous times in his high school career.

Brown eyes burned as they morphed into their blood scarlet and his brown hair sizzled like electricity flowing into them as it lightened several shades. This power flowing through his body empowered him in a way he couldn't explain with words out right. He felt far more energized than he had ever been before. Another sensation alongside this made him grimaced. There's always a price for power, and the price for this one in particular was on his neck. Even if it wasn't entirely visible he could feel the corruption pulsing from where Moka had bitten him last. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, but it also wasn't welcome. It served as a reminder of what would happen should he lose Belmont in the future.

The powers faded the moment Belmont fell from his grasp. Tsukune quickly zipped his backpack closed to put those thoughts to the back of his mind. He turned his attention to the window, gazing deeply to the outside world not contained in this yellow bus. Shinto Teito was the newest addition to Japan, and one Tsukune held no knowledge about. They had changed much of the layout from modern day Tokyo he remembered, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out where anything was. He thumbed the brochure resting atop from his pack with some interest. Apparently the whole city of Tokyo was bought out by MBI, or Mid Bio Informatics. From his current knowledge it's a pharmaceutical company that rose to power through advanced technologies and a lot of money. He snorted in amusement. Who would buy a city other than a mad man and the owner Minaka Hiroto looked like a clown in his white suit and cape. He looked far better suited for a circus than an owner of such a prestigious company.

As if not wishing to be forgotten, his cellphone rang without warning. Tsukune stumbled slightly, his arm going into the side pocket of his backpack and winced. It was in the main fold so He readjusted pushing aside his books in haste in search for his phone. He groaned, "What kind of idiot puts his phone at the bottom of his bag?" Finally, he managed to find the elusive object and looked at the collar ID and smiled at how it was.

He pressed the green symbol before placed the phone to his ear to answer. "Hello, Minato," He greeted his cousin. Tsukune had met Minato when he was four years old with Minato being two years his senior. His aunt had finally taken time out of her busy schedule to visit a sister she hadn't seen in nearly five years. The result was two socially awkward cousins who had gotten along well due to their similar problem of being average. The only differences are that Minato was a lot smarter, and his nerves were his only downside. He hadn't seen his elder cousin since he was thirteen years old. To think he'd finally be seeing him again, much less living with him, brought a bright emotion out of him. He was happy.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun," Minato's voice was awfully cheerful on the other line."It's good to finally talk to you again. It's been a long time."

"Yeah," Tsukune agreed."It has been a long time. I heard that you're taking your exams this week, right? Mom said that you were taking them again."

"Yeah," he sounded sullen already at the reminded. "I failed last time. Your mother said you failed your high school exams though," he shot back.

Tsukune could only smile at his cousins reply. He felt the older male perking up on the other side though and was right as well. "Well,I guess we're both just a couple of dunces." The brunette shook his head while his cousin stifled a chuckle."How's your sister been? Will she be attending with you?" Tsukune heard a groan of irritation from Minato. It wasn't hard to understand why. Tsukune's other cousin was just as much of a pain as Yukari was. The boy remembered how the older girl tried and succeeded in dressing him up like a doll when he was younger. Not his greatest hour in the slightest.

"Yes. Yukari will be taking the test too." Minato confirmed. Minato glanced down at his watch before speaking once more. "Not to be rude, but do you have any idea when you will be arriving?"

Tsukune looked down at his phone and frowned. It was around four pm. He took a deep breath. "I should be there in about…" Tsukune smiled when the bus driver put three fingers in the air right on queue. "Three hours. We're in the city now so it won't be long before we get to your apartment. Have you told your landlord that I was coming?"

"Yes. I gave him the money your mother sent in advance." Minato responded. The nineteen year old glared at the large stack of books on his desk. "I've got to study so I'll see in you in a little bit. Goodbye. "

"Bye." Tsukune wordlessly shut his phone before leaning back into his seat. It shouldn't be long now. Just three hours and his extended vacation would begin. Even though he was slightly reluctant, he did agree with the Chairman. Maybe some time in the human world would finally allow him to relax and recuperate instead of worry constantly.

Tsukune closed his eyes to rest a bit with the coming vacation in his mind thinking he'd be free of stress and worry.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

He dreamed once more of his death once more.

"Don't think badly of me, Tsukune…"

It was that night once again. Back then, he had no control over his body and held no care for the consequences his actions might have on his future. Contrary to popular belief, he was more than aware of what his body was doing. He had been dreaming of it constantly, watching his crazed body attempt to murder his friends. He saw the monster he had become and he was disgusted by it.

"You shouldn't have been involved with the Monster World…"

He had died that night, sooner than he liked, especially when he was only sixteen years old. He hadn't regretted his decision despite its ramifications. He did it for the one he loved. How could he not fall in love with the vampire goddess that graced him with her presence? He was her first friend, and she in turn was his first true friend. Even worse she was his first love. He was like all high school boys. He had a lot of acquaintances and more than a lot of crushes for girls that cared for nothing but the jock or overly popular guys over him. When Moka asked to be his friend it was more of a blessing for him than she would ever come realize. Without her, he wouldn't have met Kurumu, Mizore, or Yukari. He would've more than likely left the academy or died trying to find his place in it. She was an otherworldly beauty, and like a pitiful commoner he fell in love with her. This was despite the fact that there wasn't a chance in the nine hells that she'd accept his feelings for her.

"That's why I told you, Tsukune that you should've returned to the human world…"

Agony couldn't come close to what Tsukune feeling as his silver haired goddess slowly walked in his direction, a look of finality in her crimson eyes. Her eyes were cold, icier than he had ever seen before and the worst part was that it was centered on him of all people. She couldn't imagine the pain he was in. Her vampire blood sung to his crazed body, he needed… no he craved for her blood to pour down his throat and quench the thirst that drove his mind into oblivion. Words couldn't describe the horror he felt as she rushed forward and brought him down with a fierce kick. His body ached from the agonizing pain it brought and yet stood back to his feet regardless.

A silver tear fell down her beautiful cheeks.

"Forgive me… I no longer have a way to save you…"

He didn't dare hope for mercy; he didn't deserve it. He knew it the moment he glanced down at the fallen outcast at his feet. Midou was below him in a bloody, disfigured mess. He most likely wouldn't survive the rest of the night.

He rushed at her, his speed surpassing hers. No matter how much he cried for his death in his mind he stood to fight back. She was far more experienced than his body was and he once again felt a bitter copper taste in his mouth as he ate dirt once more. The taste of his own blood infuriated his body and the madness grew as the branch of corruption spread farther along his neck. He beat her down without remorse and furiously kicked her aside, determined to make her feel pain before her untimely death. To his relief, she reacted quickly and brought the ghoul to the ground once more, a deadly look in her eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of death.

"Tsukune… the truth is… I wanted to be with you more…"

More tears fell and the ghoul realized that its body refused to respond anymore. The screaming boy trapped in his mind watched resignedly as the silver haired goddess picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Suddenly, her slender and soft hand wrapped around his neck. She hoisted him up until his toes let the ground.

"When the time comes… you'll need to give yourself an answer… Tsukune…"

She reared her arm back, ready to deliver the final blow.

He closed his eyes.

'I love you, Moka-san.' He couldn't speak this so it went I heard.

She let her arm fly and darkness took him.

* * *

"This is your stop, kid."

Tsukune's eyes snapped open and he looked around in alarm. He relaxed once he recognized the brown seats of the bus and city lights outside the windows. There wasn't an abandoned building. There wasn't an Anti-thesis or a ghoul lurking about. Moka wasn't going to kill him. He was safe. He was alive. It took all his will to remind himself of that fact.

The bus driver cleared his throat and Tsukune's head snapped up. The bus drive gestured outside, and Tsukune looked out realizing it was indeed his stop. He offered the bus driver an apologetic grin. "Eh, sorry Mr. Bus driver. I'll be on my way now." The bus driver chuckled, and Tsukune quickly gathered his things. Before he stepped off however, the bus driver stopped him.

"Have fun, kid." He said. Tsukune looked back to something strange. He's never seen that man's face without its creepy grin on it. The seriousness of his expression had an ominous feeling to it as well. ?As long as you realize what's good in life, that nasty old ghoul won't creep up on you," the bus driver reminded him taking Tsukune by surprise.

Before he could respond Tsukune was left by himself as the bus drove off. He shook his head. First the chairman and now the bus driver was concerned. The thought of it sees crazy, but not without some merit to it. He looked at his hands picturing the blood that fell from them knowing there's much to be concerned for. He hadn't mattered to them before his turning, so why were they so concerned now? From the sounds of it he's simply a pawn for their friend's dream.

Shaking his head, he left his disturbed mind to its musings and looked forward. He chuckle at what he saw. Like his cousin, the apartment wasn't so spectacular. It was one of those instances where Tsukune could finally take the time to make small comparisons between himself and everyone else around him as a few past him by. Compared to them, the younger boy wasn't an average human. He was far stronger than any human hoped to be. He had personal experience of surviving almost anything if the scars on his body were any indication. He grimaced at the reminder. He'd have to find a way of hiding those scars from Minato. It wouldn't do well if he started asking his questions on why his cousin looked like he was mauled by a bear.

Tsukune didn't even think that Moka knew how many scars he had all over his body because of his decision to stay at the academy. He had burns that would never heal completely on his chest because of Kuyō, scars from Saizo on his first day, and the large x-shaped one he had received from the monstrel after meeting him for a second time. As long as he didn't visit any hot springs with his cousin or joined him in the futon he'd be okay.

He adjusted the shoulder strap of his pack and picked up his suitcase before heading into the building. Like the outside, the inside wasn't much to look at either. Whether it was because the building was old, or the landlord was too much of an ass to take care of it, the building looked terrible. He was already missing his dormitory back at the academy. The ceiling had cracks in it, and there're termites in the stairs.

Tsukune sighed a bit but understood Minato's predicament. He imagined with all the studying required to pass these exams, his cousin didn't have time for a job.

He walked past the landlord without greeting him. Usually, he was rather polite to everyone, but that man pissed him off without even saying anything. Ever since the ghoul incident his emotions hadn't been very controlled so this was almost normal.

Tsukune found Minato's apartment with ease and knocked on the door. After some loud rustling and rumbling from behind the wall the door swung open revealing his very tired looking cousin. Minato's hair was spiked in every direction and there were dark bags under his eyes. His grey eyes brightened as he took in his cousin. "Ah, Tsukune! Welcome."

"Minato, hey." Tsukune nodded, stepping inside. He raised an eyebrow as his brown eyes wandered his older cousin's apartment. Clothes were strewn about everywhere and the place clearly resembled a pigsty.

Minato gave a sheepish smile then tired laugh. "Sorry about the mess." He apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "With all my college preparations I really didn't have any time to prepare for your arrival."

Tsukune looked over with a carefree smile."It's fine. I just found it surprising that the cousin who always scolded me about cleanliness has a room dirtier than mine. I'll help clean up while you study for tomorrow."

Minato frowned. "You don't have to do that Tsukune. You're my guest after all." He protested, waving his arms around. "Do you imagine what my mom would say if you cleaned up my apartment?"

Tsukune chuckled. "She loves me. I'll curb her wrath from you for a bit. As for cleaning up, I don't mind at all. I'll even prepare dinner so we can catch up over some hot food. You look really tired anyway." His cousin flushed red and Tsukune smiled."Just let me put my stuff away and I'll get started."

"S-sure," Minato gave in, albeit grudgingly."You're still the mother hen, huh? I remember how you used to get worried about Yukari and me when we misbehaved. You always stopped what you were doing to help us."

"I think my mother hen problem got worse after you left. Aunties' always calling my mother, telling her how much of a delinquent you've been lately." Tsukune laughed softly. He gave this cousin a smile as he dropped his bag in a corner and opened his suitcase. "My friends are always telling me that I'm a worrywart too."

Minato brightened at this ."At least some things didn't change about you."

"Hm, what do you mean?" Tsukune questioned.

Minato smiled."Believe it or not Tsukune, but you seem different. Maybe it's just because we're older, but you don't seem like the scared, protective, little boy I remember."

Was it really that obvious? Even if Tsukune couldn't see it, Minato and everyone else could. Thinking on it, it made sense. When he began his first term at the academy he had wide and innocent eyes that knew not the suffering of others, and his body was frail and weak. Now though his eyes narrowed to a sharp degree and his face and body were already beginning to define his past experiences. More so then he first imagined.

"I don't see it." Tsukune admitted with a shrug. "So where can I put my stuff?"

"Oh," Minato looked a bit before pointing to a corner. "Over there."

Tsukune took noticed of a small drawer in the corner and empty enough space for him next to his cousin. "Thanks." He pulled his suitcase to that corner then placed the rest of his items in the drawer before pulling out a futon and rolling it on the ground. He visibly relaxed as he stood up once done the made for the kitchen. "Now go do your work and let me cook dinner."

"Tch," Minato rolled his eyes. "I turned into a procrastinator because of you…" he mumbled before trudging off to his desk.

Tsukune chose not to respond to that comment and continued on his way. His eye twitched once he took in the full scope of this apartment. It's smaller than his own dorm room at the academy. The kitchen was also far too simple for his liking. Tsukune shook his head. It didn't matter. It wasn't as if it would affect his culinary skills anyway.

Behind him Tsukune could hear the barely audible sounds of pencil scratching against paper and Minato's tired sigh. He smirked smugly. He wouldn't have to do that for some time.

As noodles boiled in hot water, he pulled out the book given to him by the Chairman. He recognized the label. Some mysterious bat always mentioned the contents of the book whenever Moka or the girls were fighting some random student. It's basically a Bite-Sized Monster Dictionary. Whether it was his determination to control his powers or to find weaknesses that could kill him should he lose control, Tsukune found himself turning to the Vampire section of the book.

 **Bite-Size Monster Dictionary:**

 **Vampire (Vam-pyre):** A Vampire is often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: It is a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock for nutrients. Possesses high battle capabilities and is not easy to kill. Its strength is one of the greatest amongst monsters. On the other hand, vampires have many weaknesses such as being weakened by water. Also known as the Immortal Ones.

Tsukune gently underlined the word "Immortal." Not even halfway through the page and he had already come across an important fact he should've learned from the movies. Was it possible that Moka was immortal? If so, how in the hell was he supposed to have a relationship with her? He marked the section. If he was going to make such a relationship work (if he ever had the balls to court her), he'd need to find a solution to that problem, less Moka end up alone after he died.

Tsukune shook his head. There's no point in wallowing in despair and on depressing subjects. The Chairman was right. He had to wake up for his friends' sake.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Yōki Conversion:** The signature ability of the Vampire race is their ability to channel their unrivaled reserves of Yōki directly into their unique musculature thus capable of generating incredibly high levels of raw strength.

"Hmm, so that's how Moka-san hits people so hard. Here I thought she did that naturally." He mumbled. "She could still almost pull my arm off even while sealed." It didn't seem far off to assume that he had this same ability as well with the vampire blood pulsing within him. His supposed harem, after beating him for wallowing in self-pity, did tell him that the Ghoul was very strong. Heck, almost as strong as Moka was. Did he use it unconsciously, or was it just a natural ability he possessed? With this question in mind for later Tsukune moved to the next line.

 **Healing Abilities:** As a species highly specialized for combat, Vampires possess unrivaled healing abilities and incredible stamina. Their healing in response to damage can be defined as reflexive if not automatic They've a staggering pain threshold and capable of sustaining tremendous amounts of punishment in the unlikely event of taking injury from their enemy.

Tsukune nodded at this one. He obviously possessed that ability from Moka's blood. There wasn't a way in the nine hells that he would've survived most of the damage his body suffered if now for her blood constantly repairing his muscles and cells. Maybe that's why the ghoul was so difficult for Moka to beat. With a healing factor like that it's not hard to assume that it'll take a lot to kill him. He'd have to ask the Chairman later if there's a way to possibly cancel out that healing factor. With that he moved to the next term.

 **Yōki Detection:** Another signature Vampiric ability. It's the power to not only sense an opponent's energy but their intentions as well. This allows a Vampire to be able to sense their thoughts and movements without relying on sound, sight, vibrations, or even smell effectively enabling the Vampire to almost 'foresee' their enemy's attack and react accordingly.

"This one sounds incredibly useful," Tsukune remarked quietly. He gently stirring the noodles and added diced meats and vegetables to the pot. I wonder why Moka-san had a hard time finding me or Mizore-san if she can tap into that ability," he pondered. It's an ability he's unaware of he has it or not. Maybe when Minato wasn't around or at college he could practice and see if it was available to him. Tsukune moved to the next term after.

 **Wealth of Power:** This largely forgotten and shunned ability enables a Vampire to change their shape into almost any form that he or she wishes, such as a wolf, mouse, bat, mist, or and other forms known in Vampire folklore. Despite its tremendous potential, the Vampire's obsession with creating and sustaining an aesthetically-pleasing appearance has led to the abandonment of this innate skill.

Tsukune almost spilled his noodles. "I thought that was just in the movies!" He sputtered in amazement. Moka had never transformed into a mouse or bat before. Come to think of it she hadn't changed any part of her body before. Then again, it was an abandoned skill. But still why would you abandon a talent so so much potential just to look good? It didn't sound too smart in his opinion, but then again he's human. What did he know? He moved to the second to last term on the page.

 **Charm:** Vampires can utilized a type of hypnosis on victims they wish to suck blood from to lower their guard. Force is also possible but based on personality.

He shook his head. That ability didn't, couldn't exist could it? Moka idn't charm him into letting her have his blood. Nope, never happened in his life and that ability didn't sound like it belonged to vampires. It sounded like it belonged to all women in general. That's right all women have it… Moka included. Tsukune mused son this before shaking his head curious to banish these traitorous thoughts. He quickly moved on to the last term to evade this subject.

 **Blood Transfusion:** Vampires will bite and inject their victims with their own blood through their fangs. Depending of the kind of vampire giving the blood and the species of the recipient the results can vary.

There's far more information and details, but for now, that was enough to learn today. His ramen noodles were done. He almost drooled as the scent of his own creation seeped into his nostrils, and it wasn't long before he found his cousin peeking out of the door like a small child.

Minato's eyes were wide and watery."C-Can I have some?" he stuttered childishly. A bit of pride was evident on Tsukune's face from Minato's groveling, and he idly blamed it on Moka. She was bad influence, and he was starting to become slightly arrogant in his abilities, especially in his culinary skills. Minato floated over to the small table he had for dinner. "Smellllllssss Soooo gooood…"

Tsukune smiled as he prepped the food for serving. "Eat up. It was the best I could make with what you had in the pantry." He sat the nice boiling pot on a place mat atop the table and took out two bowls and sat them up neatly. "I'm going to have to visit the supermarket tomorrow to fill it."

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. If you want I can go ahead and grab some takeout tomorrow after my exams so you don't have to go. I imagine you want to explore the city so there isn't any need for you to go out of your way or anything."

Tsukune just grinned. "It's fine. I've got to help out somehow if I'm living with you. Besides, you can't have anything distracting you from your test."

"Thanks for reminding me about it." Minato grumbled.

Tsukune frowned at the expression of distress evident on his cousin's face. "I guess you still have trouble with dealing with pressure, huh?" Minato sunk lower in depression, and Tsukune shook his head. "Don't worry you'll pass. By the way, have you gotten a girlfriend yet?"

"No,. Minato groaned then raised his head in curiosity."Have you?" It wasn't a secret that a major similarity between the two cousins was their cluelessness when it comes to women. Though Tsukune did have… experience with women that his cousin obviously didn't have, but he wasn't about to tell him that. The younger cousin shook his head left and right. At this Minato sighed in relief. He wasn't the only one in the family without a significant other which is true.

"Although, most of my friends are girls," Tsukune said loosely.

And Minato deflated once more, but jumped back with a smile despite knowing his cousin was doing better than him. It was his fault after all. He was an rōnin of all things. "Your mother did mention something about you going to some private academy. Do your friends go there too?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded. "I think it's the only place where I ever really made friends of the opposite gender. No one wants the average kid, ya know."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it." He slurped some of Tsukune's heavenly work and his eyes widened. "Wow, Tsukune! This is really good. You could be a chef or something."

"Hn," the smugness in Tsukune grew and he did his best to hide that Moka-like-smirk that was creeping on his lips. His best wasn't good enough, but Minato was took busy to notice.

Soon, the whole pot was devoured and Minato patted his stomach happily. "I haven't eaten that well in a while."

Tsukune grinned. "That's good and all, but you have an exam tomorrow in the morning. It's nearly midnight. Go get some sleep." He ordered mockingly and Minato glared at him childishly. Tsukune brought the worse out of him sometimes.

"Fine," he mumbled and trudged through the bedroom door and fumbled into his futon. Tsukune chuckled quietly. His cousin and he were similar in many ways. Speaking of sleep, it was probably time for him to go to bed as well. With that in mind, he pulled off his academy blazer and put the dirty dishes in the sink. He stared down at the clutter of dishes before him and frowned. He'd clean them tomorrow morning while Minato took the exam. After that, they could go get some lunch or something and he can explore Shinto Teito.

Tsukune pushed away from the sink to his futon. The minute he hit it he was out like a light.

* * *

Scene Change - The next morning

* * *

When Tsukune had awoken he had discovered something mysterious and unprecedented in the air. It's something unexpected at the fact that some force around him reminded him of the academy. There was no visible indication that something anything changed, but something indeed is different. He gave the holy lock around his wrist an accusing glance.

It was definitely the ghoul's fault.

Tsukune thought back on the book he read last night. Vampires have the ability to detect when things in the air were different than before. Maybe that Yōki Detection was coming naturally to him. Either that or he had a high survival instinct. It's probably born from the job of being a student at an all monster school. Of course, Minato would be none the wiser to his cousin's unique condition, and he intended to keep it that way.

Tsukune took a look at the watch on the wrist that didn't hold the lock and let out a tired sigh. It was 9:45 and Minato would be starting his exam in an hour. There're some situations where it's better to attend early and apparently Minato was a follower of the saying "the early bird gets the worm." He couldn't feel his cousin's presence in the apartment so it was safe to assume he left.

Tsukune pulled himself out his futon then freed his body from his white dress shirt. He made his to the bathroom for an eagerly awaited shower and soak. As he soaked in the furo soapy buds running down his chest. He brought his wrist up for examination. All the links to the holy lock were completely stable so there wasn't any cause for concern that may make him regress into his ghoul state again. The Chairman did say that he could access the power he possessed with Belmont, but how much power was he able to access? Would it be possible to someday access it without the holy lock breaking and turning him back into a mindless monster?

Clad in only a pair of jeans, he picked up his pack to get a better look at what the headmaster had given to him. He obviously had the Belmont placed next to him for safe keeping. On this opposite side he had the Bite-Sized-Dictionary. He should probably study it later just in case of any possible Yōkai encounter while in the human world in the future. No matter how slim the possibility was there's always a chance. He dug his hand around and retrieved one last item from the pack. He frowned, because he didn't remember the Chairman ever giving him this item.

It was an old and worn leather book, the pages yellow from age. It had the illustrations of numerous kinds of rosaries and locks adorning the cover and in gold. "Nosferatu" was engraved on the front cover same with the spine as the apparent title. A small slip of paper fell out from the book. He picked it up and began to read it off.

 _Dear Mr. Aono,_

 _My assistant, Ruby has seen fit to request my aid in your early training due to you having no understanding of how your powers may work. The book in your hands is an old and irreplaceable artifact handcrafted by my oldest friend. It was meant to teach young vampires how to control and use their powers due to the many purges the humans committed in medieval times. Unfortunately, she never published it and gave it to me for safekeeping. Inside, you will find not only her teachings but some personal notes courtesy of me that will teach you how to draw Yōki from the holy lock without turning into your monster form. A word of caution, should you overextend the amount of Yōki drawn from the holy lock without the assistance of Belmont one of the many links will break and the possibility of you transforming into a ghoul will increase. I cannot aid you anymore. It is time you start making your own decisions without someone helping you in the shadows. Dark times are coming, Mr. Aono. I'd like if you were prepared for it._

 _Tenmei Mikogami_

 _Chairman of Yokai Academy_

Tsukune scowled. Just when he thought things were starting to become easier. That meant Belmont would have to be on hand at all times till he could draw on the power by himself. He was grateful for the assistance and made a reminder to thank the chairman next time he saw him. He put everything away in a small mobile travel bag. It'd be wise to have them on hand incase something happened while he was away. Whether it was a tribute to a fallen friend or if he really believed in him, the chairman needed Tsukune for something important. It had to be big if he wanted to prevent any possibility of death by offering him something to keep him busy. Whatever the case, he'd has to be ready. Procrastination in school work was perfectly acceptable, at least in his mind. Procrastination on major things that had the chairman giving handouts, not so much.

He threw on a long sleeve shirt and jacket and shouldered his small belongings. It looked like a nice day. It wouldn't hurt to explore the city while Minato was off being studious. He rushed out of the apartment building but careful to avoid the landlord that owned it. He seemed like the kind of guy who was an ass to everyone and spread rumors. The young man could deal with assholes at the academy, but he wasn't allowed to call in Inner Moka to ruin the guy's day. Why Minato had to deal with that he didn't know. If Tsukune could man up a little then technically so could his cousin.

Tsukune caught a bus the minute after he left making traveling a bit easier than he had expected. He frowned at what he saw was left of Tokyo. Most of the buildings were replaced with MBI Shinto Teito adjusted ones leaving only the more traditional homes unchanged. The government metropolitan building had been destroyed and over it stood the MBI building with a massive screen on it.

"In breaking economic news, Hiroto Minaka, President of the giant conglomerate MBI, announced today that the company has bought eighty percent of all Shinto Teito stocks. Minority shareholders are decrying this unexpected event as a power grab."

Tsukune stopped listening to the reporter and sighed. "To think that someone out there has enough money to buy out a whole city," Tsukune shook his head as he continued on his way. "It's a little unnerving. That much power in one person's hand is a scary thought." His brown eyes took in the picture of the President of MBI. "That man looks creepier than the chairman. He has a creepier laugh too."

Tsukune ignored most of the changes to the city as he could to explore. He wandered aimlessly for several hours. He stopped at several store windows to take a look at their wares during. It was weird how many people sold some less than ordinary stuff and how many people bought it. As several young men in suits walked by, he could tell that they were hosts. There was one man with silver hair and reddish brown eyes who waved politely before continuing on his way.

A dark cloud formed over Tsukune's head. .Man, I bet he gets all the girls… I can't even get Moka to look at me like that." He narrowed his eyes a bit at that. .Note to self: don't take Moka to a host club with that guy," he worded audibly. It was hard enough being an average guy with average looks, but with guys like those it's impossible to get girls like Moka to even notice him. Admittedly, sometimes he wondered if Moka just stuck around because his blood was awesome.

He smacked himself. Bad Tsukune! Bad! Moka's your friend! How could you be so rude?

Ignoring those traitorous thoughts of his, he went inside the store where the hosts went to get their suits and good looking clothing. The store décor was very nice with mahogany tables and chairs that glistened like stars and numerous changing rooms filled with gorgeous attire. The carpet was smooth and black in color, and Tsukune felt like he was an outsider. Before he could make like a banana and split a slender hand caught his shoulder. "Do you need help with something?" The voice was very feminine and had a husky edge to it. Tsukune found himself looking at the silver haired man from before.

"Ah," he scratched the back of his head. "No. I just don't think this place is for me. I never did have any good taste." He admitted anxious enough to leave. "Thanks for offering though. I should probably go now."

"Nonsense!" The man sort of giggled. "You don't have to go. I'll be glad to help you out." Tsukune found himself dragged back into the store. The silver haired man led him through an isle of clothes. "I'm Kagari, by the way. I'm a host entertainer at the host club down the street."

"Aono Tsukune." Tsukune shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagari-san." He took a quick look around while Kagari was occupied for an escape. He found none to his dismay.

Kagari looked up. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for, Aono-san? Do you have a budget in mind?" The man asked with a wee bit of distaste in his eyes at Tsukune's clothing. Kagari saw the way he reacted to him. Trying to grab a girl's eye isn't as easy as some make t out to be. He knew the feeling. Tsukune came off as average at first glance be even he could spot an aura about the boy. He's curious to see where this might go as well. This a Tsukune could get a girl if he dressed better.

Tsukune shook his head. "Tsukune is just fine, Kagari-san. As for your other question, I don't really have a budget, but I am in need of a new wardrobe. I've recently returned from private school and came home to find that none of my clothes fit." He wasn't lying. His mother nearly had a fit when he came out with pants that looked like high waters and shirts that he couldn't even put on because they were so small. Had he grown that much in such a little time it even left him speechless.

Kagari smiled from amusement. "We'll just have to fix that won't we?" Kagari gathered an armful of different materials and gave one of the clerks a rather pointed look that had her running towards him. "Measure Mr. Aono here and tell him how he looks. I'll have the girls down at the host club come by and give their own opinion." The young woman began to gather the materials to get started with Kagari's wish. This Tsukune does have the face and movements of a good person so he really hopes they help him out instead of teasing him. Though Kagari did have his fingers crossed.

"Wait what!?" Tsukune sputtered.

"You really think I do this by myself? I'm a guy too, ya know." Kagari said innocently."You seem nice enough and the girls will set you straight in no time." Kagari hadn't been this amused in a while. It was always fun to pick out the innocent ones and have everyone critique them. He smiled at the clerk before heading out to the club to get some assistance "Enjoy," Kagari waved back. "She made me look the way I do so treat her right." An amused Kagari left with a name and a face committed to memory. That kid was different and something about him was abnormal enough to peak even his interest. Something told him they're going to meet again. Maybe even sooner than they both will ever expect.

* * *

Tsukune wasn't a least bit amused.

Clothes shopping nearly took two hours because everyone had their own little opinion. The hostesses were very nice and attractive, and very genuine in their opinions. It was their job to look good so their advice was as good as any. They had thrown away his old clothes the minute he bought new ones, and now he found himself in a black turtle neck with grey slacks.

It was times like this that Tsukune did regretted denying Kurumu a chance to shop with him. The trip would've been a lot longer had she been there, but for how hard she tried to get him out of his clothes she cared a lot about what he'd wear.

He adjusted the collar a bit that those women tightened down a little too much.

Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello," Tsukune answered. His eyes lingered on the caller ID, and it wasn't one he recognized. It belonged to an Inn of sorts? Why someone from an inn would be calling him, he had no idea.

"Tsukune!" His eyes widened at the person on the other line. It was Minato.

"Minato," he nearly questioned more confused than surprised. "Why aren't you calling me from your cellphone? You were supposed to meet me for lunch, but I never got a text."

Minato chuckled nervously on the other line."Well something happened…"

'Oh, no.' Tsukune recognized that tone of voice. He used it all the time when he was around Inner Moka or the girls in general when something bad happened. "Okay, what happened?"

"Well, for starters… I failed the exams again."

"What?" Tsukune exclaimed in surprise. "I saw you study for nearly half the night last night. How did you fail? And more importantly, what are you going to do now?"

Minato bowed his head on the other line. "That's not all… I got kicked out of the apartment." Before Tsukune could react he continued. "But a landlady was very generous and offered us rooms at an place called Izumo Inn. It's a nice place and she lowered the price for us."

"Huh," Tsukune was silent other line for several moments before continuing. "Well, at least you got us a new place," he muttered. "But do you mind telling me how you got kicked out in the first place?"

Minato chuckled nervously again."Well you see -"

"Minato-sama, who are you talking to?"

A girl said over the phone. It had to be a girl's voice and she called Minato Minato-sama at that. Tsukune gave the phone an incredulous look not exactly sure if he heard right ."Was that a girl I just heard…?" Minato gulped and Tsukune could practically feel his apprehension from over the phone. He snort a bit to stifle a laugh at his cousin's expense. "Oh wow it is isn't it? Minato, you sly devil you..." Finally, he could tease someone about the same problem he had.

Minato remain silent and utterly speechless. "Oh, Minato," Tsukune chuckled. "You finally feel my pain. Don't feel so bad about it though. I deal with stuff like that at school all the time." Minato sighed in relief as a sign he was still alive. Tsukune stretched before taking a look at the latest bus schedules down the road. He looked up this Izumo Inn on his phone as well as its address being in the North sector of the city. He gave the schedules a good once over before finding the route that stops closest to the inn. "Look, I'll be there in about a half hour. Later cousin," Tsukune closed his phone assuming Minato was stuck in place right now.

He shook his head in exasperation. "It must be the genes. It has to be. No one has that much bad luck but mom and her sister."

* * *

It wasn't long before he reached Izumo Inn. It was nice in a traditional Japanese boarding style house. He admired the owner for keeping something like this in tip top shape in 2020. They must've been a very hard working person. Tsukune walked up to the door to knock. Before he could tap the wood the sliding doors opened.

"Ahh, you must be Aono Tsukune." A woman revealed behind the door with her hand on the door still. An experienced eye would've recognized the grace and pride within this woman's movements. Tsukune did with ease comparing with another's. She's a slender but shapely woman with purple hair that greeted him. Plus she's very beautiful. "Welcome to Izumo Inn," the woman smiled gently at her.

Tsukune smiled politely at the warmth behind that smile and bowed his head to the supposed owner. He stood ready to leave his old adventure that began with monsters behind him and begin this new one.

Unbeknownst To Tsukune though this new adventure is where two kinds of people will be thrust into a game of tragedy and romance. Unknown to him, because of his cousin's actions, he wouldn't be capable of relaxing on this extended vacation as much as he'd like.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter down with a bit of revision from me to correct some of the faults in pacing. As I said the story was first published by Palerider365 and if anything I want to see it come back and a possible continuation if I can get into this writer's head.

Tell me what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: White Veil + Vampire

The sunlit sky had begun to set and the sun dimmed as if being devoured by an unknown entity. The black sky filled with dark grey clouds that were filled to brim with massive amounts of precipitation waiting to fall from the heavens and onto Gaia. The rule to moon took precedence in the sun's place to watch over the land of mortals thus keeping their paths bright with its silvery light. They shined through the clear windows of Maison Izumo, watching the many residents that lived there. Through those windows the stars would greet any to gaze upon that black sea. They were like small beacons of hope and a promise that the sun would indeed return. As the cycle would show the moon will eventually rise and consequently fall back into a vast slumber for another twelve hours.

Night, before cursed by the ghoul, was just that; the time where things got dark and frightening at odd corners. Now though Tsukune found the shadows that enveloped the world to bring him a sense of safety. The moon even shined mystically through clouds. Where the shine of the sun could be studded by the clouds the moonlight rays aren't so easily halted. The night was… beautiful in his eyes to the point they he felt he could stand in it for hours and never get sick of it. Though the call for food to come was more than capable of pulling him away from the hypnotic rays taunting him outside the window.

"Itadakimasu," Tsukune took hold of his eating utensils and started eating with childlike delight as the landlady's cooking danced on his taste buds. Every so often he'd pause as a new flavor hit his taste buds to savor it before large tears streamed out of his eyes. "This is so delicious, Miya-san!" He cried incapable of stopping the tears from falling down his cheeks. Never before has he eaten anything that tasted so heavenly. It brought of memories of Mizore's ice cold dish when times were much simpler.

The landlady known as Miya hid her giggling elegantly behind her kimono sleeve. His childlike demeanor toward her cooking reminded her of the young woman earlier that arrived with his supposed cousin. As he ate with much fervor, his brown eyes wandered over to Miya's form as she giggled quietly at his antics. She was unaware of his careful examination of her form. Her elegance and her beauty equaled few women he's seen in this world. Before, the most beautiful woman he ever met had been the inner self of Akashyia Moka. Inner Moka had the grace and looks of a goddess even with her stern red eyes.

It wasn't just her body that attracted him, but the way she carried herself. Moka was calm, rarely lost her composure over anything, and was extremely confident, bordering on arrogance. It was a majestic sight that never ceased to amaze him.

This woman, if possible, oozed off more of the same qualities than Moka ever did.

Miya's body is slender but shapely. She's almost perfect in form. Her form doesn't appear capable of fits of inhuman strength, and yet he felt this was far from the truth. Her body's features didn't look or move outlandishly like it sometimes did on Kurumu but balanced like a mixture of Moka and Kurumu together. Her waist length purple hair wading wavy but straight like a razor but appeared softer than cotton. He'd be surprised if it wasn't the softest thing he'd ever touch in his life.

While the bodily features did capture his eyes, it wasn't any of these things that spawned the same attraction he held for Moka within him.

It was her eyes.

Not many things could escape his notice and whether or not she realized it. He's a firm believer that the eyes are the window to the soul. On the outside her brown orbs that were much like his. They held a warmness and kindness that's hard founded nowadays. It wasn't very hard to see why many would probably covet her. But on the inside he saw a woman as dangerous as she is beautiful. Working with Inner Moka had taught him that not everything should be taken as face value. Moka's eyes were usually very calm, showing no hint of what she was feeling, but anyone looking into them knew better. There was a fire inside Moka that burned for battle. That flame, while dimmed by time, was evidently there within the landlady.

Tsukune entertained the idea that Miya was possibly Yokai, but he quickly dismissed it. He would've felt the distinct monster energies this close to her. Although, he does feel something resting within her. To describe it he'd compare it to being in the presence of some kind of Shinto goddess. One kind enough to take care of him, maybe. He's unsure if it's kindness or a since a duty. She has the air of a warrior that was all he could tell, and kindness within a warrior is seldom seen.

Despite being this close he felt confident that she wasn't a threat to him. She was gifting him with generous conversation, allowing him to stay in her home when she could have simply kicked his out, and him offered him food. 'Probably just over thinking it,' Tsukune thought before getting back to his food.

Miya's giggled halted and she opened her lip to say, "Oh, why thank you, Tsukune-san. Your words are deeply appreciated." She said this with a smile but masked what she was really doing. What the young brunette was doing before Miya reflected in kind. She had taken notice of him the moment he stopped outside of Maison Izumo. It wasn't all that difficult to notice him with the force that seems to ebb and flow around him. She suspected that Kagari had sensed him as well, but simply chose not to mention it.

As he ate, she watched his movements and the way his body would physically relax the longer he ate in her quiet home when before he was tense and vigilant.

The way he greeted her to his stance when standing gave her some indication that he had been in combat before. Despite how mediocre that stance was he appeared ready and willing to jump into the next conflict. From a master's viewpoint it reminded her of an over eager student who went rōnin and chose not to complete his teachings.

To Miya this boy is naïve and very young on the outside. She could tell from his lively brown eyes alone that while he's suffered in ways she can only guess, he holds on to a hope that's unfounded in most. His eyes held a weight to them as well. She almost pitied the young man for holding this much on his shoulders, but he had accepted it to stand alone. Such led him to becoming wiser than most probably gave him credit for. He's much older than he looks because of his trials and yet understand the suffering of others enough to provide an almost adorable assistance instead of helping himself.

He's that much of an open book much like his cousin. Their similarities are almost amusing including their selfishness pertaining to their burdens. They suffer torment by themselves so not to inconvenience others.

Miya couldn't understand what made this boy so much more different than his cousin, outside of the obvious case of different parentage that is. Minato's eyes were tired, but happy revealing the innocence he holds within his heart and soul. There was a cowardly essence within them on top of that. Miya could see that Minato is weak towards hostility. This is especially true when he's pressured by those of female persuasion. His nerve needed to be taken care of for him to grow into a ripe and solid man. Minato also seemed rather sheltered to hatred. He's never been on the receiving end of animosity from anyone. If someone told her that he's never been bullied in his entire life Miya wouldn't be surprised.

This boy, Tsukune, was everything that his cousin wasn't. His stance, his pressure, his eyes, how he speaks, the manner in which he smiles, being almost forced, painted a picture that Miya wasn't sure she could appreciate. His body held markings as well with one that indented along his shirt leading from his left shoulder towards the innermost folds of his back.

It's evident to her that this boy is mentally and physically scarred by his past with raging emotions he's barely containing, if just. Miya briefly considered the possibility that he was dangerous and what the proper course of action should be. She asked herself what Takehito would do if thrust in the same predicament she's in. She shook her head at this almost ignorant question that plagued her thoughts. The answer was obvious which she concluded just from looking into this young man. He's hurt and damaged in a manner she's wary of, but he has done nothing to deserve her mistrust or her ire. Takehito, of course, would've done everything in his power to help heal his tormented soul and recover his sanity in hope of this boy gaining back the future he lost.

Miya smiled but it wasn't originating from joy or any form of happiness. It's because of the long journey this boy has before him; one so young as well. It's almost akin to that of 107 other lost children within this city.

Tsukune rubbed his stomach happily unaware of the mental confliction his host was facing. A slight bulge under his shirt was symbolizing his accomplishment of filling the hole that is his stomach. "That was delicious, Miya-san." Brown eyes landed brightly on his savior from his hunger with an smile on his lips. "Thank you for feeding me," he bowed his head respectfully towards this culinary master the defied all expectation. The rice, the fish, hell everything that Miya had made for him was absolutely delicious. It put his culinary skills to shame. It made him feel he had no skills to begin with in comparison.

Miya giggled softly. "You are very welcome. I usually don't have too many tenants to feed so it's a welcoming change." That fact brought out an old and unwelcomed emotion from the pit of her being. If only her husband was alive to see how lively it was now. He would've been so happy, maybe even proud of her. Takehito may have not been her destined one, but he was the closest thing to a lover she had. He held the weight of hundreds even thousands on his shoulders. This boy and Takehito aren't too different. Even that smile they both have is alike; reveals kindness within their hearts but pained souls.

"You remind me a lot of my husband," she spoke her mind suddenly. "He had the same reaction whenever I would cook for him. Whether normally or for a special occasion he'd always had that same look you do," Miya reminisced such simpler times before his… game.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow at Miya's sudden revelation and comparison. "He sounds like the type of person I would love to meet," Tsukune said earnestly though unsure of how to take this. He sipped some water from his cup before continuing. "Is he around or at work?" He asked and regretted asking the moment the words left his lips. He knew he had made a mistake when purple haired woman's brown eyes had darkened. The grief within them was faint, and it quickly left her eyes the second it appeared. He knew that look and those reactions more than anyone. It reminded him of certain kind woman he had seen donning a black veil that visited a tombstone every year on the same day. It was a constant cycle of repeated loss and grief that they couldn't break away from no matter how hard they tried.

It was the look of a widow. A woman whose lost their lover.

Miya twirled a purple lock idly around her finger. Her eyes were closed for a moment. "My husband passed away some time ago, Tsukune." She gave him a melancholy smile. "But, if he were alive he would've loved to meet you." She confessed nearly taking the air out of Tsukune's lungs. He realized that Miya wasn't done yet and waited for her to continue. "In the hours you've been here you've come to remind me of him in many ways."

"I-I see," the brunette's eyes softened at they dropped to the table. "I'm sorry if I remind you of your husband. I had no intention of bringing my future caretaker any pain." Tsukune wanted to berate himself for his luck and timing. He asked himself how they ended up on a sore subject like that. Ignorance is as dangerous as it is bliss, but in this regard, he might have screwed up any good relations he hoped to have with his landlady.

Brown, nearing hazel, eyes studied him full of curiosity. 'Such an interesting boy,' she giggled a bit at her inner comment. This wasn't lost on Tsukune for it surprised him which was quickly replaced by relief. She didn't take any offense and she didn't hold any animosity towards him. "You did nothing wrong, Tsukune-san," she supplemented this fact before continuing. "But I do appreciate your concern." The beautiful landlady stood up from her pillow and brushed off her kimono. "I have a futon set up for you in one of my available rooms. If you'd like you may take that one." The young man nodded accepting her unspoken wishes swiftly. "Your cousin went home a couple hours ago and will be arriving in the morning." Miya picked up on one last look of unease from the young man and shook her head. "You have done nothing wrong, Tsukune-san." She smiled down upon him. "Now come, let's get you to your room."

"Ah, yes ma'am." Tsukune swiftly stacked his dishes together for ease of pick up later then shot to his feet to follow the kind landlady. He's relieved how this ended but confused by her confession. He reminds her of her husband? Whether or not this is positive remains to be seen. He's never been mistaken in such a way to anyone much less a widow's husband before so he's not sure what to think.

'I guess I'll see in time,' Tsukune thought as his eyes followed the landlady as she left.

Without hesitation his body propelled itself forward to keep up. He followed her through the hallway studying her behavior and movements still perhaps out of habit of being surrounded by monsters of unknown strength for so long. He took note that sometimes she'd look one way or another to a dead end, a corner of the room, or one of the more occupied rooms, he assumed. He could predict where her looked by the very subtle way her hair swayed. It was nearly stationary somehow when she walked but swayed when her chin shifted even a centimeter left or right. She sent a strange look towards a couple places he found strange. It's as if she knew something he didn't, which was most likely true in hindsight. This was her inn, so anything could be hidden here.

The vampire touched young man shook his head. 'I'm thinking too hard on this and need to relax.' This had to be something all girls did. Moka and the girls always knew something he didn't with a bad case of wandering eyes. He's letting his senses get the better of him keeping him paranoid and tense instead unwinding. He was only human and needs to hold back these instincts to get better.

"Here we are." Tsukune blinked at the sudden interruption pulling him out his thoughts. During all of his observing he hadn't realized they had arrived to the room. "This is where you'll be staying. I finished cleaning this room yesterday so you're lucky." She offered him a small smile before leaving.

Tsukune watched her go before shrugging. It's possible he might' ve offended her, and he didn't want to be a bother anymore than he was. "Watching her like that," he shook his head at this. He knew better, especially since women always knew when they are being watched.

Tsukune rubbed his head before finding himself resting in the confines of his futon to rest. He had a small blanket wrapped around him tightly to shield his body from the cold and his eyes glaring at the ceiling. He counted the marks and cracks above at first before he got bored after then 47th repetition. He looked towards his lock next. With his hand extended out above him he witnessed the golden holy lock shining in the moonlight.

"I can't sleep," he whispered, wide awake from a strange feeling he's been feeling in the back of his neck. "What should I do?"

He had arrived here under the assumptions that this would be a completely normal and relaxing vacation away from the monster filled society that is his school. Yokai Academy was a place where chaos built up from the evil energies surrounding some of the students. That chaos had affected Tsukune more than any would know and allow to know. He saw himself as a gentle soul with no desire to hurt anything. The sees this no more within him though. Staying in a violent school, surrounded by violent monsters, and violently pushed to the edge repeatedly for so long had the result of changing his morals when it pertained to certain subjects.

Mercy is one of these subjects.

Hokuto had unleashed the beast within him and unbound the chains that prevented Tsukune from being ruthless on the battlefield. More often than not didn't he wish to destroy his enemies. He felt no desire to break them and shatter their wills. He had given them a chance, and they didn't take it, so he handled it. His gentle nature would stall the newly acquired bloodlust for so long before the chains would break again. But now he was once again residing within the human world.

What could possibly happen here that would affect the holy lock holding back his ghoulish nature?

He asked himself and came up with nothing pertaining to monsters.

Not like the ones at school.

He, unlike most humans, is far more perceptive and aware of his surroundings than some would believe. Yokai Academy had made him mistrustful and ever attentive, whether or not he wanted to believe too. At Minato's old apartment he felt normal like he could relax and let his guard down. He hadn't even felt anything strange around Minato's home the day before. That changed when he arrived at Maison Izumo however. His instincts have been honed and sharpened finely to pick up the smallest disturbance. He could sense when something was amiss. He trusted his instincts proving that not all was as it seemed here at Maison Izumo.

Tsukune sighed and let his hand drop down to tuck back into the covers. Maybe, just maybe, he was over thinking things. Maybe the academy had finally done its number on him. Making him see ghosts where there was only air. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to Shinto Teito than meets the eye. There was more to this inn and much more to the landlady then he could possibly fathom.

Tsukune let his stare at the ceiling finally break to wander around. As his eyes roamed the nice, if simple, room afforded to him, he couldn't help but compare it with the globally known MBI apartments he'd seen on advertisements. He thought of the changes MBI has done and its origins. What started off as a pharmaceutical company had turned into an empire in nearly a years' time. Tsukune remembered as a child the many traditional buildings and houses the city held like the inn he was living in. Now, they were scarce because of MBI's intervention. It was a major change for him.

Its just like how he had never appreciated the traditional and rather gloomy appearance that Yokai Academy had. At first, it had scared him tremendously, but now, looking at all the buildings surrounding him, he ached for the simplicity of the academy. The dark cobwebs and the whispers of the creatures of the night had become a part of him. The evidence of such truths resided in his bloodstream, and the black marks that would spread across his neck when he lost control of who he was.

As comfortable as he was here, did he truly belong to the human world still? Maybe the world of monsters was better suited for him now despite how weak he looked or felt. Maybe he couldn't have a place to call home in both worlds. Maybe he'll be nothing but a creature akin to a border being like Ruby and Yukari. These uncertainties plagued his mind bring with it an unnatural fear he'll have to confront soon.

Before he could continue down the long list of worries in his thoughts, a shadow cast itself near his window. He stiffened his body forcing his normal breaths to run still until they become noiseless. The shadow stood there for several minutes almost as if it couldn't sense him. The owner of this shadow seemed to be keeping its eyes on the moon. That's a window if he's ever seen one before.

Tsukune reached for his pack. He could feel some type of energy emanating from the shadow and wasn't about to risk a conflict as he was. He dug around anxiously, ensuring not to create needless noise, until the tips of his fingers found Belmont. His brown eyes burned red hot, like a hot iron placed on the core of his brown orbs, until red was all he saw. His hair felt a bit different but not like when it turned white. It's still brown for he doesn't need to go that far, yet.

The dark shadows around him began to fill with color and form. His natural night vision turned super sensitive enough to see as clear as day. Tsukune raised an eyebrow. He caught sight of white fabric fluttering by his window, but that just seems crazy. His eyes narrowed to examine this fabric more closely, before he could the shadow disappeared. The white cladded figure shot out away from Izumo Inn, and Tsukune instantly sprang from the futon in response. He rushed to window just in time to catch the sight of a figure traversing across the rooftops of other homes in the night. Something in the back of his mind urged him to follow and his vampire instincts thirsted for battle.

If he was sure of one thing whoever that person was, they were a resident of Maison Izumo. He felt that energy in the inn before but regarded it loosely. That landlady also didn't seem the sort to have strangers clad in white robes to occupy her roof. That person wasn't human as well. No normal human can hop those rooftops being at least a ten-foot jump from edge to edge alone. They're leaping from one summit of the roof to the next nearly doubling that distance. That's a lot of distance even he'd struggle to maintain unlike this white-clad figure.

"My instincts were right," he growled as his blood simmered. Tsukune unlatched his window and slid it open first. He turned back to get his clothes on he discarded before. He was in his boxers and a white T-shirt right now and can't run around like this. He grabbed Belmont and wrapped it tightly around his waist as a makeshift belt for his pants and snagged some socks. He grabbed a pair of shoes he had as extra in his pack last then looked over Belmont one last time. He wouldn't be able to fight right with it in his hands, so this will have to do. He made sure it was secure for if he dropped it, he'd be powerless if one of the links to the lock broke. With that in mind, he allowed his Yōki to push into his leg muscles and leapt from his windowsill onto the roof of a nearby home.

The headmaster might kill him for this.

Moka might kill him for this.

His family's morbid curiosity might kill him for this.

Despite these reasons Tsukune knew one thing; He can't stand idly by as some unknown wanders the streets without knowing its true intentions. His landing was surprisingly quiet with the only evidence indicating of his landing being his small indents in the roof. He swiftly moved with the queer scent of this inhuman thing as his guide. His eyes scanned the rooftops with every landing he wasn't disappointed when he found his target. His mystery person made it maybe eleven blocks away before his eyes spotted them and still moving at a brisk pace. He would've laughed at how simple tracking this person was if not for how serious the situation was. Who would've have thought that the average, normal, and weak Aono Tsukune would one day patrol the rooftops like a predator of the night? If only the girls could see him now. He didn't think he'd survive the scolding.

* * *

The vampire touched man glided across the buildings with ease. The wind almost seemed to carry him as the moon light flowed in waving against him. He noticed after the last five jumps that he started landing in the shadows of the roof tops in a crouch, almost akin to a literal predator. Belmont was proving to be quite the medium between his powers and his body's functions. His landings were okay, but he overestimated his jumps several times. He lost his footing into a stumble wasting time once or twice. That's as many as he'd admit to himself. He nearly lost sight of the white veiled intruder because of this, but Regardless of his fumbling, he pressed on.

"I need to be careful," the red eyed predator warned himself. He knew the possibility of him dying was rather high. While this veiled intruder was an unknown to him its strength is evident in its jumps. They do it with ease and land almost perfectly without rest between jumps. Such endurance is impressive. That's two factors against him already that could play towards his death. "Death," he scoffed a bit. That single word spawns so much fear but did nothing to hinder the young ghoul's pursuit of his mystery person. The word death was just that, a word. Maybe when he first attended Yokai the word would've sent a string of fear into his heart, but now it was just five letters brought together. It's like a word he might use casually in a conversation without hesitation.

Tsukune has seen people die, beaten to near death, and he himself had experienced both. He remembers well when death became just a word to him. It was when he exchanged his life for Moka's and took the fire meant to kill her. After that he truly didn't fear death, or maybe he just stopped caring about his life. Tsukune glanced down as he seemingly flew over large gaps in between buildings. One misstep over the edge was all he needed to fall back into the sweet and cold embrace that death had offered him once. He almost welcomed the inevitable embrace of the reaper. But he does refuse it in one instance.

"The reaper can't have them," he promised himself almost every day.

What he feared was the death of his friends but unsure if stems from either selflessness or self-preservation. If his friends died, he'd be alone in this world. He'd fall into despair and his ghoul would finally overtake him. If his friends died, he'd slaughter their murderers and hang them on hooks like pigs. If his friends died, the world wouldn't be allowed to be happy. If his friends died, the world would burn with him. The lives of everyone around him hung in the balance. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his anchors, but the consequences and collateral would be devastating.

Leaving these thoughts behind, the ghoul focused more on the task at hand; following his soon to be adversary. He came to realize he was unconsciously using his Yōki detector when he felt an energy spike coming from the white-clad person's direction. There were one, two, no three in total. Two were clearly very powerful and, if Tsukune had to guess, B-rank in terms of monster class. The last is far weaker than him in terms of power. By the scent that assault his nose its nothing more than an average human. Tsukune focused on the two inhuman beings then back to the human. From the energy spikes alone he deduced that the two larger energies were battling one another. The two opposing forces felt very similar but held their own piece of uniqueness that differentiated them.

The human with them was like a fly between two opposing fires. He then wondered if this is what other monsters felt when comparing his energy to Moka's. This discovery only served to reveal to him just useless he was before his turning. And how dangerous he became after.

He didn't wish to alert them of an incoming threat and so slowed his movements a bit to take to the shadows instead. He was getting closer and the sounds of battle became apparent to his ears. He heard the pleading screams of a human male. He's begging the two warriors opposing each other to stop their conflict seemingly falling only on Tsukune's ears.

The heat in his eyes grew as crimson within them darkened. The center most portion of his eye felt cold, opposing the heat, as his round pupils morphed into their slit counterparts. They became almost reptilian in appearance. He drew upon his power with no innate skill needed but instead only instinct. It was his desire to gain control of his dark powers, but for now, his instincts were the only thing he needed.

He looked toward the night sky. Dark clouds were easily visible, even in the darkness and it felt as if the heavens were weeping for the battle that would surely come. He could smell the moister saturating the air. "It's going to rain soon," he murmured. It was at that time that Tsukune praised his human state. Had he been a vampire, tonight could've proved fatal to him. The bloodlust would've taken him had this been a beautiful night to dance beneath the full moon.

His eyes had finally landed on the scene of the battle and almost suffered a stuttering step of epic proportions at what he saw. His face and the surface he would've landed on almost got too intimate. Still, his jaw dropped and felt a familiar warmth in certain areas. "Man, I'm such a pervert." Tsukune rubbed his head to break his dream, but it was very real.

The area was a small shopping district that had been wrecked severely from the clash between of the titans below him. Leaning against a car was a rather shapely raven-haired woman with short hair and a blond haired man desperately trying to steady her. Knives were scattered across the street and probably belonged to her. His perverted nature had made itself known when he caught sight of the rips and tears on her top that displayed lots of her chest to him. His eyes shamelessly examined those areas more than they should've. He should be used to this by now from the massive amount of glomping he endured at school.

He swiftly shook this reaction aside when he caught how worried the blond male was about her. Suddenly, a near intoxicating aroma slammed into him. The scent of blood was absolutely everywhere causing the burn of his eyes to grow and spine to tingle. His eyes trailed down the raven-haired woman's form at every bleeding mark. Her arms were heavily damaged and torn. Blood seeped from her wounds like a small delicious river. Worse of all was the small hole in her stomach the woman struggled to cover so to hold back the waterfall to come. If she didn't receive medical attention this woman would die today.

His ears pricked slightly as he picked up their conversation. "Takashi… you need to go." The woman hissed, clutching her side in agony. More blood spilled from her wounds, coating the sidewalk in her red essence. "This Sekirei assassin will kill you…"

Tsukune leaned in a bit more from the edge of the rooftop at that. An assassin was after them. An assassin somehow connected to the inn and thus the landlady. This stemmed a large array of questions but first and foremost was what manner of assassin was this person? What was a Sekirei? 'A group or maybe a race if assassins are sent after them,' Tsukune thought at first but stopped to focus on listening in.

The blond haired man shook his head vehemently. Tsukune almost smiled at the affection he showed the woman. "No!" he refused. "I am your Ashikabi. I-I don't care if I die! I just want to be with you!" Tears spilt from his eyes like the river Nile. "You're the first person to ever love me. I can't abandon you, Natsu."

Red eyes gazed jealously at the obviously intimate pair. There was no denying the love between the two. It's in their eyes more than the words they spoke. Even in the current situation they held on to it. It was something Tsukune envied, it was something he wanted, but It wasn't something he deserved.

The woman's eyes softened. "Takashi… you're such an idiot. You don't know how much I love you right now." She admitted quietly. "If that is what you want my love, then let's die together." This Natsu hissed in pain and dropped to the ground. Takashi catch her before she fell. Suddenly, the woman's eyes narrowed. "Takashi, get behind me."

Tsukune didn't have to wait long for what had caught her off guard form his overhead position. A white cloth he recognized fluttered in the winds towards them. Tsukune growled quietly. The white-clad warrior was a woman, just like Natsu was. The brunette bit off his perverted tendencies quickly to analyze his soon to be opponent if things were going the way he thought they were. Brown hair spilled down her creamy shoulders that were covered in small cuts and bruises with blood leaking down her leg and mouth. It didn't take a scientist to know that the woman she attacked didn't take it too kindly to being attacked. This white outfit of hers covered the most crucial of areas with a large veil over her head and a hood shadowing her face from view.

The veiled assassin shifted into a fighting stance and Natsu cringed in pain. She moved desperately to get up and protect her lover. Only Tsukune caught the words that spilled from the veiled female's lips. "I'm sorry." With that, she leapt forward with blinding speed, her arm poised to deliver the final blow. Takashi flinched but wrapped his arms around his Sekirei and held her tightly. Natsu gave him a strange look before placing her hand on his cheek and leaning her head on his chest. This would be their final hour together. The whistle of the veiled woman's arms extending rang in their ears and they hugged each other one final last time…

CRACK

The earth buckled in front of them and the duo were pushed aside by rushing winds. They hit the ground with a loud smack with Takashi taking most of the blow to prevent further harm to Natsu. The woman's eye snapped open and she looked around in wonderment. Takashi weakly smiled at her. They were alive? The veiled woman's attack should have ended them but didn't. It was then that the duo heard the grunt of exertion in front of them.

Words were unnecessary because they couldn't readily describe what they were seeing. The veiled woman's eyes had widened tremendously and found that she could push her arm no further. An intimidating male had prevented their untimely demise. His brown hair fluttered gently in the breeze that had come with his arrival, and his skin was as pale as snow reflecting the moonlight.

The veiled woman gasped softly as she took in his disturbingly face and hellishly crimson eyes. His eyes were narrowed and filled with a madness one could only associate from battle and war. His mouth had two long fangs poking out from the corners of his upper lips and rows of square teeth had sharpened to a dangerous point. The Veiled assassin was speechless by this untimely interruption. Right when she was so close too. The thoughts of her target faded as her eyes took in this young man's form. Her chest erupted in strange agonizingly beautiful warmth and her eyes wavered from his form. Crimson eyes stared back at her angrily as their owner's arm shook. His brown of his hair suddenly melted away leaving a white, snow white, that carried a mystic aura to it. It was almost as frightening as it was stunning.

Tsukune's hand wrapped tightly around her fist at her slip of attention. Tsukune clenched his teeth painfully, blood seeping from his lips as his fangs pierced them with no remorse. He turned his head around and gave a heated glare to the duo behind him. "Leave." He hissed in a guttural tone. His control on his Yōki was waning quickly. Already the voice inside was piercing his ears telling him to rip such weak prey apart. His power was doing a number on his body, but the pain helped keep his will focused on why he's here. "There's a hospital nearly four blocks away that's run by MBI. I'll deal with this woman." They didn't move, far too entranced and frightened by his charm that seemingly grip their soul. They snapped out of it when a fiery inferno erupted in his eyes. "LEAVE NOW BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF CONTROL I HAVE LEFT!"

Takashi was the first to react when he scooped up Natsu with ease. "O-Okay," he stuttered and despite his injuries. "Th-Thank you Onigami-sama," he bowed thus wasting a bit more time. Before Natsu could even react, he sped off with her in his arms.

Tsukune blinked. 'Just what in the hell did he just call me?' This questioned faded once his danger senses went off. He narrowly evaded a sharp kick aimed for the side of his head. One that could've taken it off had it hit him. Tsukune caught the veiled assassin's ankle with his left hand and twisted around using his enhanced strength to throw the woman across the street into a car. He winced lightly when she collided with the cold metal and the car alarm began to blare loudly. "That had to hurt," he grimaced at the caved in car and the body in the center. He thought that maybe he overdid it again.

Suddenly, thunder cracked across the sky shaking the land and on queue the rain forcefully fell down from the sky upon them. "What irony." The red eyed vampiric protector chuckled a bit. The heavens knew what's to come and weeps for them now. Tsukune wiped his white hair that stuck to his forehead to the side as he watched the veiled sekirei assassin climb out the car. She brushed the deep cut in her side as the only proof of his attack. 'Her body is stronger than any human's, because that would've killed one for sure,' he surmised. This meant he didn't need to hold back if his hand if forced. He felt sick for coming to this conclusion but buried it for later. The veiled assassin shook violently, and her skin was turning bright red in color despite the rain washing over them both. It wasn't from blood for that'd be washed away in the downpour. She gripped her chest a bit for some reason.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow at her actions. "What was going on with her?" She looked to be in pain. Maybe internal damage was done. If so, she'll need help soon as well. He didn't wish her harm despite what he saw before. Suddenly a fire stirring in his chest. He gripped close to the same area mirroring the veiled assassin and caught a lamppost near him when his legs all of a sudden felt weak. He gritted his teeth and straightened his legs forcibly. He's not sure what this is but whatever was happening to her was also affecting him.

Rapidly, glowing brown eyes glared hatefully at the young intervener's ones. "You let them escape!" The bastard leapt away as the sheets of white flown to attack him. She was going to see him writhe in paid due to his intervention. The whispers in her mind told her he did it for the right reasons, but she didn't care. If she didn't succeed in her mission she would suffer. The cost was too high, and this had to end quickly. **"Teni No Mai (** **天衣の舞, Dance of the Heavenly Garment)"** The sheets crashed into, whatever this man was, and wrapped around him tightly. Unexpectedly, her new foe swiftly ripped right through her attack like it was paper. The fact that he caught her kick before proved without a doubt he wasn't human. "What number are you, Sekirei?" She demanded. If she was going to fight his guy, she needed a name or at least the number for later. This one was dangerous and a threat she wouldn't want to suffer later.

Tsukune's confused red eyes glazed at this silk using woman's question. "What are you talking about? What's a Sekirei?" The veils attacked him again and any thought of her answering his question was out of question. Still, he persisted. "Why did you attack those people?"

"It's none of your concern." The Veiled assassin shot back then continued her assault, but this man would not be put down so casually. Their battle resumed with one side having the advantage due to her ignorance to what he was and injuries from her fight with Natsu. After getting down the pattern of his movements and evasions she saw her window to entrap him, finally. Her silky stands slashed at him like whips landing on his chest, back, and sides. The veiled assassin found herself almost impressed with this man's pain tolerance from that assault and drive to fight on. Whatever number of sekirei he is she will soon find out once he's deactivated.

Tsukune found himself cringing in pain as those whips shredded his new shirt and tore into his skin. Her speed was remarkable, and he almost believed this woman could give Gin a run for his money. His hands connected with a part of the veil and without warning, pulled hard. The woman yelped in surprise as she was sent barreling toward him. His fist landed under her jaw in a perfect uppercut forcing her upwards. He leapt up into a spinning kick landing right in her chest sending her spiraling back into the streets again. The moment she hit the pavement his hands reached for the deep, burning wounds on his back. He felt that two diagonal cuts stretched down from his shoulder to his lower back. Had he been a normal human he would've been ripped apart or died from the shock at least. He gave a look to the struggling veil woman. She was obviously on her last leg. He held nothing back in his attacks for he didn't know how to. But Tsukune knows he could kill a normal man with a finger let alone an uppercut to jaw and kick to the chest. "Listen, I don't want to fight you." He spoke in hope to calm her down.

"Shut up." she hissed at him. The veiled assassin would have none of that. As she got up to her feet she fell right back down. A feeling of intense heat spread through her body coupled from the damage of those attack had her collapse onto the pavement. 'God, how hard did he hit me? I can barely breathe,' she panted before desperately trying to move again. Her vision was swimming even as she climbed up to her feet.

Tsukune frowned at what he saw from his foe. These were the signs that she has reached her limit. "Look, I don't want to fight you. If anything, I just want to understand what's going on. You didn't want to kill them," he persisted on as he approached her. He reached out in an attempt to aid her, but instead he grabbed his chest as that warm feeling overtook him once more. He felt things that made no sense to him. The strongest of them was a crippling mixture of pain and sorrow that almost made him plead to make it stop. "I-I don't want to fight you," he cried as his hands hit the ground. "Please… don't make me hurt you anymore," the young ghoul begged quietly. He didn't regret saving that young couple, but he did regret whatever was happening to his body. It was starting to become difficult to think clearly.

"I said SHUT UP!" She sprung forward with alarming speed at her downed opponent. With crushing might, she tackled him viciously and smashed him into a truck nearby. It tipped to the side from the force with her still on top of him. The man coughed with his eyes widen in shock. Practically trying to ram a hole in his chest, she rained punch after punch upon him as the rain fell upon them. The pain unknowingly shared between them forced these blows to become like a double-edged sword. It hurt her to become an assassin against her will. The cost of saving her loved one pained her. It shamed her that she resulted to these merciless actions. And the warmth in her chest grew to near excruciating levels. Everything that could've gone wrong did and this man is to blame. 'He must pay,' she roared with his retribution raining down upon him.

Pain exploded as Tsukune took blow after blow in his attempts to block and parry this woman's assault. 'Strong,' he thought. Tsukune hacked as her fist rammed into his chest with unexpected force that got through. The metallic taste of blood was hot on his tongue as it dribbled down his lips, but still he refused to fight back. He was feeling so much that it left him confused but assured that this has to stop. 'This can't go on.' Tsukune didn't know why but felt this to be the gravest mistake in his life. He caught both fists before they could do anymore damage once he saw the opening and squeezed down tight, stopping her cold. "Stop fighting me," he warned as he glared into chocolate brown eyes. She was close being on top of him enough to make out her face. It was beautiful and full of as much pain as it was rage. "This isn't something you want to do." He pressed on.

The veiled assassin refused to answer. Instead she struggled viciously and managed to flip them the truck into a mess of limbs. She landed on top of him once more and smashed his back into the ground. She wanted him to pay. She wanted him to feel everything she felt. She wanted this man dead. She attacked once more but was blocked or thwarted every time which fueled her efforts all the more.

Tsukune had come to realize that this wasn't no longer a fight. It was akin to restraining a wild animal trapped in a corner. This Veiled assassin who hated herself and her actions flailed on top him, mad with anger, sorrow, and hopelessness that staggered even his will to kill. Lightning flashed across the night skies suddenly causing a shift. Tsukune felt the telltales of mass killing intent centered on him. It was then that his own blood lust returned. He would die here and now if he didn't stop her. Talking didn't work but action will.

Without an inkling of rational thought, he rammed his fist into her gut in the same area of his kick before lifting her up a bit off of him enough to shrimp out a leg. She gasped in pain and blood and spit spilled from her lips onto his face. He rose his foot and kicked her in the center of her torso flinging her further off of him to her feet, stunned and open. He rushed to take advantage and punched again and again at her face, sides, and stomach. The voice came back and with it a rush of energy forcing him forward. Her retaliation waned so in one last attack. With a loud roar, he performed a thrust kick into the center of her torso sending her flying into the side of the nearest building. Tsukune lost his footing from the overextended kick mixed with the oily and wet pavement beneath him. As he fell to his back once more, he noticed how the brick easily cracked from the force of impact once his foe slammed into the wall. She also appeared to be too stunned to retaliate. "This ends here," he declared as his climbed up to his feet. That heat in his chest was forgotten, consumed by the coming finality.

Slowly, the veiled assassin slid down onto the ground. Her blood painting the stone sides of the building leaving trail as she fell. Her vision was beginning to darken and her body running cold. She couldn't move for his retaliation rattled her entire body. No human could do that. If anything, only a monster could perform such fits of brutality and injury to a sekirei of her caliber. Those red eyes belonged to a monster that she couldn't defeat. A beast that will spell her end and the end of the one she was trying to protect. Without wanting it tears began to spill down her cheeks. She had failed and with her gone there was nothing that would prevent her employer from finishing off her friend. Her body ran cold and yet that intense heat from before only grew hotter. It spread form her chest down to her loins. The shame of this flooded her being threatening to consume her as well. Sitting her with her back to the wall and body limp, she was at this approaching man's mercy. Sobbing having to lost everything from her pride to her loved one. He had taken it.

Tsukune grunted in pain and his chest heaved in exertion. Belmont slipped from around his waist onto the street without a sound in the midst of his approach. The brunette was too tired to care as his vampiric energies resided back into his body. The fading fire in his eyes symbolized their reversion to normal brown. Even his hair darkened to its original color once the lightning left it. Still, he could feel the vampire regeneration healing the wounds on his body.

As he drew closer that hot feeling in chest flared like the sun. It was a reminder that he had an unknown condition. One that returned with a vengeance and twice the force that staggered him forward. Quiet sobs reached his ears and he gave the woman he beat into a pulp a sad glance. He knew this wasn't something she wanted. Without any care for his well-being, he slowly trudged forward. The pain in his chest grew closer but also the heat. The emotions that swirled within him as well made him desire to hug this woman to grant her some reprieve to the sorrow he tasted in the air. "Oh no," the regret of his actions reared its ugly head. "What have I done?"

The veiled woman's tears refused to stop, no matter how much she inwardly protested. She wanted to hold onto what pride she could before the end, but they didn't stop regardless. She had gone through so much together with her cherished one, and now she couldn't even save herself. She was the only person that had earned her love, despite rejecting it due to her disease, and now she was going to die here and now in a dark, rainy alleyway. Once the man was standing over her, she closed her eyes for the coming blow to finish this. She nearly jumped in surprise when a warm, soft hand, tilted her chin upward. He aims to insult her now with a false sense of comfort. She wouldn't by into it. Suddenly she felt her cheeks cupped gently and her head turned left and right. He was looking her over and he mumbled something he could barely hear.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Her eyes shot open and two sets of brown eyes met each other. To the veiled woman's shock, the man's features had changed to a softer degree. His weren't crimson as they were before filled with the conceded desire to destroy her. What replaced it was an amber brown filled with kindness, not pity like she expected, or that terrifying rage they housed before. His eyes weren't as narrowed nor his face as stern. He looked so gentle and amazing in her eyes. Like a switch was flipped turning him from a ruthless monster into a gentle and loving young man.

Tsukune smiled gently as his adversary opened her own eyes. That pain from before he felt dulled and she didn't appear to be in life threatening condition. He's pretty sure she threw most of the punches in their scrap. Still though she could use some help. "Let's get you to a hospital," he declared. Without warning, he carefully picked her up bridal style. She's not a bad person. If she was, he'd be more hesitant to help her. In those eyes he saw nothing evil or corrupt about her but more desperation than anything. It reminded him of the look in the girls' eyes as school and they weren't bad. Just misunderstood.

The veiled woman's eyes widened in shock as he began to walk in the direction that her targets had went. Questions crossed her mind like why hadn't he killed her? She had attacked him with the intent to kill him, and yet this man wasn't showing hate or spite, merely kindness. He hadn't wanted to fight with her, only help her. She thought back to his words before and realized her condition wasn't his fault. She had forced his hand and chose mercy out of compassion and worried for her. This man was good, and she almost felt comfortable in his arms despite the ache from her wounds.

Suddenly she felt that fire again. 'What is this feeling?' Her body felt unnaturally hot, and a strong heat overtook her cheeks, and with it a strong desire to claim him as hers. The more she looked at his kind visage the more she was drawn to him. Her brown eyes widened in recognition of her reaction and the warmth only increased. 'Think of Chiho.' The veiled sekirei desperately repeated and pleaded. She didn't want to betray her loved one. She didn't wish to turn from feelings just because of this reaction. Try as she might and despite those pleas, the veiled woman's resistance crumbled the minute his gentle eyes looked into hers. She had never thought this day would come again. She had reacted to Chiho and was rejected by her selflessness. She wondered that after everything she's been through now how could this happen again? How could this man, this boy, affect her so much?

"Ahh," she cried. Her heart ached as the reaction spread across her entire body. She could resist the call of nature or the reaction. She had met her true destined one and whether she liked it or not she had to accept it. Fear shook her heart at being rejected but warmth smothered it with ease. Nothing was left to hinder what's to come. She turned her eyes towards his and gripped his shoulders. Her panting grew and her need followed. 'I need him,' was all she could think before her mind went blank.

Tsukune gave the veiled woman a worried look. "Uh, are you okay miss. I hmm…" That was as far as he got before it happened. This woman clasped her weakened arms behind his neck and connected her lips to his with more force than should be available for her body. Her tongue trailed the insides of his mouth wildly while he was too stunned to react. Her tongue slipped caressed the walls of his mouth and her body was pressed tightly against his. That heat from before… it was too much to bare for him. He felt his mind calm and go blank. He couldn't resist her and the whispers of what she offered. He gave himself into the kiss with his eyes closing like the woman's did almost simultaneously. That warm feeling in his chest expanded strongly without hindrance now at his acquiescence. He felt a wave of emotions like before but far more potent than before. Sadness, confusion, shame, elation, happiness, and contentment; he felt all of this and knew it was from her.

Suddenly he noticed a brightness before him and opened his eyes. To his surprise, a glowing golden white light sprout from her back in the shape of wings. Tsukune felt something change within him and it felt… good. Like a part of him was founded and he'd reach completion in ways he never experienced before.

He broke to kiss as something tied them both together. Her brown eyes met his, pleadingly and wanting. His thoughts turned empty once more and found himself unable to resist her. He recaptured her lips once more with only one thought going through his mind. 'Dear god, my first kiss was given to a girl who beat the living hell out of me, and I don't care. This is amazing, and I want, need more… No wait, what are they going to think? I just got my first kiss from a girl that wasn't any of the girls at Yokai Academy. Oh no Moka-san's going to kill me! She… she…' That thought ended as foreign sensations encased him in pleasure. Pleasure this woman felt and he experienced with her.

The veil sekirei was in a state of ecstasy. Despite the feelings of betrayal wedged into her mind, she couldn't help but give herself to him. The less she thought about the one she believed she abandoned and tighter this boy's arms seemed to wrap warmly around her cold body. His response to her was almost perfect and his reaction just as great. She wanted to feel more.

The young man couldn't explain the warm feeling that flowed through his body, or why he was responding to an unknown woman's affections. In his mind, he felt as if he was betraying Moka, but in his heart, this moment felt right. The more he embraced this the easier it became. Free of the pain and guilt for now. As he let go her body molded to his enhancing the heat and light that pushed away the dark. It was… something he couldn't explain with words.

The veiled woman gently pulled away suddenly, panting harshly. Her chest rose and fell with each tired breath, but he wasn't faring better then her. His breath was literally taken away by their shared kiss. A thin line of saliva connected from their lips served as proof of their action. Her turmoil filled brown eyes softened to an emotion Tsukune had only seen once before and oddly enough it was from a succubus. She rested her soft hand against his cheek and smiled mystically at him. Tsukune unconsciously nuzzled into her touch. "Uzume… Number 10… You are my Ashikabi… now and forever."

This woman's head lolled to the side and she passed out in his arms. Tsukune just stared at her face speechless. The veil had fallen away, revealing her milk chocolatey brown hair and a beautiful face that belonged to a goddess. He felt what had taken her consciousness flow into him. A feeling that came without warning causing his legs to give out from beneath him. He stumbled to the side and landed on his back with her to top to prevent the unconscious woman on his chest from receiving further damage.

"W-What?" Tsukune questioned within his pants. "Just… happened?" His vision darkened as everything finally caught up with him at once. His heart beat was loud in his ears and his breathing was shallow. The fatigue was too much. His eyes grew heavy and began to close, but before darkness took him, he saw a figure garbed in black land directly in front of him. The stranger had familiar silver hair. "Kagari?" He mumbled before his head hit the pavement.

His eyes rolled back and slumped into the darkness following his Veiled Sekirei into the abyss.

* * *

The morning sun invaded the room through the open windows within it. Light shined on Tsukune's prone form pulling him from the bliss of sleep. He moaned pitifully as dull aches moved throughout his body. His back throbbed with lingering effects of what had transpired before. He wondered if he could turn around would he see new scars to add to his collection. When he was a fully human, he had come to terms with how fragile his body was but know it has to take something drastic to leave a mark. He'd have to check later that's for sure.

Tsukune's thoughts went from him to the cause of this ache. "They can't be human," he muttered to himself. The two women and probably the landlady as well can't be human. He had suspected that the two women to be Yokai, but what manner of Yokai could so much damage to him in human state. He felt like Inner Moka had kicked him across the school yard. What was the connect between… Uzume. That's the name her gave her before passing out. What could the connection between Uzume and the landlady be?

"Ah man," he groaned. The accursed sun shined into his eyes blinding him. Tsukune closed them tightly. "Stupid sun," he muttered, grabbing the nearest thing and pulled it over his eyes. He blinked at what he saw. Bedding of all things. That meant he wasn't lying on the street pavement from the night before, but the softness of a futon. This is his futon he left a mess at the inn if the light tears on the bedding and cracks he counted in the ceiling said anything.

The night from before rushed back to him once that sun was thwarted. His eyes snapped open in alarm and nearly jumped out of his futon. Why wasn't he on the streets in a bloody mess? Who the hell could've brought him back here? These questions needed answers. His eyes scanned the room around him and he realized that this was indeed his room back at Izumo Inn. At first, he tried to chock last night up as a dream but couldn't. The pain and ache of his muscles are evidence of last night's conflict. Even the Yoki exhaustion was pressuring his body. Last night someone brought him back, but who?

He felt something touching his face possessively. He turned his head slightly to the left and he stared quietly at the soft hand touching his face. His eyes followed the hand to the arm and to a chest. His cheeks flamed up and strained his eyes upward. He's in bed with a woman. A very much well-endowed woman with soft hands and… 'No! I refuse to become Gin!'

Tsukune took a breath before letting his eyes drop once more. "You," he muttered.

"He-heh. Me." The woman chuckled.

The same brown eyes from the night gazed into his own. Her eyes brought back the events from earlier. It all came back. He remembered the fight clearly, and the feeling of soft lips upon his own. Unknowingly, the alarm left his eyes and they softened. His body calmed down and soaked in the presence in the room with him. "Uzume," he murmured quietly. That name is practically engraved into his heart and mind. The name itself sounded nice and if the small smile on her lips were of any concern, she approved that he remembered. "That fight?" He had to question. The fight was over since the girl in his futon isn't beating the hell out of him right now.

"You won," she answered quietly, her hand never leaving his face. Her expression was troubled just being inches away.

For some reason this made him feel bad.

Tsukune couldn't help but feel she was a bit shy. Either that or the situation was awkward for her, considering she was in his futon and in her nightwear and him half naked. He wasn't the least bit uncomfortable in the slightest and that in itself was slightly nerve wracking.

"You saved those people and now you're my Ashikabi, Tsukune-kun." Uzume caressed his cheek almost lovingly.

Tsukune sent her a bewildered look. "There's that word again… and how do you know my name?" Takashi was one of these things if what Natsu had said was actually true.

Uzume scooted back slightly to give him some space. She climbed out of the futon and sat down next to him. Tsukune missed her touch but quickly swallowed that down before following after her. Once he was sat down in front of her, she continued. "I know who you are because we both live under the same roof." That made sense to him and what he compiled from last night. "I was going to introduce myself, but I was busy and had to leave." She admitted, her brown eyes purposely avoiding his. Busy with assassinating sekirei and humans but Tsukune held no ill will without reasoning. "As for your other question… maybe it would be better I explained it from the beginning. You see…"

Tsukune's cell phone rung loudly in his room. He spied it near his futon and rolled onto his side to grab it. He raised an eyebrow. "This is an MBI number." Before he could even hit the talk button his screen came to life and the image of a familiar white-haired man came into view, Hiroto Minaka: CEO of MBI

"Congratulations, Aono Tsukune. You've recently become the Ashikabi of that Sekirei with you." The president of MBI sat patiently in his chair as Tsukune's eyes widened in shock while Uzume averted her eyes from the phone guiltily.

"How do you know who I am?" He questioned.

Minaka grinned. "Ah, Number 10, you're looking well. How are you doing this fine evening." Tsukune ended up ignored and the woman with him became more nervous. Minaka cackled internally at her reaction and the boy's frown. She had a reason to be, but he wasn't a man to hold grudges. After all, she just made the game more interesting.

Uzume smiled nervously seeing that the attention was focused on her. "I am well, Professor."

Tsukune spun around. "You know the president of MBI?" He stated more than asked in surprise.

The woman scooted closer to him before he could react. She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "The Professor was one of my caretakers before I found you." She answered truthfully. "He'll explain everything to you. Okay?" She was tense and obviously nervous surfing her explanation.

Minaka seemed amused. "So, Number 10 didn't tell you what she brought you into, or what she is." Minaka chuckled. "I shall explain it to you then. A long time ago, Gods lived in a place called the Origins of Heaven."

"Gods," Tsukune repeated skeptically. 'Is that guy playing a joke on me?' He thought with his eyes narrowed from the absurdity.

"Yes, Gods." Minaka glared almost childishly. "One day, a ship carrying their treasures descended from the heavens onto Earth. It was called the Amenoiwa. Before you ask, no one found out about the ship because I was the first to discover it. On that ship were one hundred and eight alien lifeforms we deemed Sekirei. That's including Uzume there next to you."

Tsukune had spent a long time reshaping his beliefs so he could truly believe that Yokai were around him at every corner in his school career. He could probably believe that any fairy-tale most likely had some truth to it. While he could acknowledge the fact that monsters did indeed exist this man was telling him that apparently so did aliens. He was telling him that the beautiful woman next to him was one of these aliens. He turned his head toward Uzume and she nodded her head in agreement. She was confirming that she wasn't from this world then. This is… Insane and that's something coming from him.

"These Sekirei must do battle to survive." Minaka went on, snapping Tsukune out of his thoughts. "These Sekirei must fight for the Ashikabi they chose, and the last Ashikabi standing will win the game that you are now a participant of. Once chosen by one you are in this game whether you want to be or not with my city as your arena. When the last of the Ashikabi ascends, they will hold the very fate of the world in their hands. The game that you are now a part of is called the Sekirei Plan and I am its game master."

Tsukune's frown deepened. He was taking this rather calmly. Last year, he probably would've ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, but he was still hesitant to accept everything without clarification. "So, you're telling me that I'm a part of a battle royal that will decide the fate of the world?"

"Correct," Minaka answered with a disgustingly smug grin.

"And it's because she chose me to become an ashikabi and her my sekirei," Tsukune continued calmly. The game master just grinned. That was a confirmation if he ever saw one. Man, it feels like I stepped out of a monster manga and into super busty power girl one.

Minaka laughed. "Now, before I forget." Uzume winced when the game master looked at her.

"Number 10, in light of your current situation your past transgressions have been forgiven. You were only an accessory for the actual thief. Feel free to visit MBI at any time. As for you, Aono-kun. The Sekirei plan is a highly confidential secret project that can only be known by MBI and those associated with us. If you attempt to inform anyone who is not an Ashikabi or MBI official, leaving the confines of the chosen arena, or conspire against the core rules of my game MBI will hunt you down," Minaka grinned again but this one made a shiver run up the ghoul's spine. The child-like innocence the coupled it only served to unnerve the boy. "Welp I got stuff to do. Bye-bye!"

With that rather ominous message, the screen turned black and the room was silent again. Tsukune's sigh broke that silence Uzume thankfully gave him to take all of this in. "Okay, was everything he told me the truth or the ravings of a mad man? Am I really a part of this Sekirei game?" He asked the other occupant of his room.

Uzume spoke. "Yes. Everything Minaka told you is true. I'm your Sekirei and you are my Ashikabi. An Ashikabi is considered our destined one, the only person that we can truly love and be with."

Tsukune's face was blank as he stared at her, but inside, he was groaning terribly. It was like Kurumu all over again only this one actually got that kiss she wanted.

Ignorant of her ashikabi's distress Uzume continued. "Our Ashikabi is the person we will dedicate our whole lives to, and who we will spend our time with forever."

"Why do you need an Ashikabi?" He asked quickly. His tone was emotionless like his expression, only a hint of curiosity escaping him. He was still trying to take it all in without freaking out. "What's the actual relationship between us and can you get another one? Is there a way I can get out of this game?"

Uzume winced painfully at her ashikabi's words. This sounded like a rejection of more than just the game. "A-An Ashikabi is the only person that can love us and only we can love in return. When a Sekirei kisses his or her Ashikabi a life bond is formed between them. We can read each other's emotions and the Sekireis power will increase dramatically."

"Okay," he nodded. It could explain his reactions last night and this sense of nervousness he feels now. She had forcibly created a bond between them. One he didn't want or ask for. She mentioned a life bond as well which didn't bode well with him possibly answered his other questioned. Tsukune kept his assumptions to himself and said, "Anything else?"

"The relationship between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi is up for us both to decide. The Sekirei has an undying loyalty to their Ashikabi and will give everything they have, even their life, to protect their beloved."

Tsukune's eye twitched. "You didn't tell me if you could get another one or not," he stressed. The presence of the bond became more apparent when he felt a spike of pain from her end. It felt as if someone's heart was breaking. With that though the threat it posed grew in his mind as well.

Her throat hitched. "N-no. I cannot receive another Ashikabi. When my current Ashikabi dies… I will die."

He deduced it was like that but that didn't stop his skin from paling dramatically from her admission. Any anger he may have felt toward the woman disappeared and transformed into horror. Their lives were forever entwined to the level that his death spelled hers. They can feel and effect each other's' emotions as well. If he lost control and someone killed the ghoul this woman, he knew nothing about, would die as well. If he was hurting or in pain, she'd experience his pain as well. That feeling of completion he remembers gained a new and terrible meaning. She became a part of his life and her his in which one can't live without the other. She forced the impossible on him that made his blood run cold.

"Why…?" he asked quietly. His hot hatred for this complicated situation nearly taking him.

Uzume voice cracked. "W-What?"

Tsukune slammed his hand onto the floor. "Why would you choose me?" He demanded glaring down on this woman that seal his and her fate. "I'm average, no one of importance! An Ashikabi is supposed to be someone important. You don't even know me! Why would you pick me as your life partner when you know the process is irreversible? Do you know what you've done to us both!? Do you know what you've done to me!? How could you be so…" The rest of his words locked in his throat. He felt the heart wreaking pain on the other side of the bond swelling in his chest. It was like someone impaled him with a holy sword made of silver and gashed the wound open adding insult to injury. He thought back to his past. 'This was like the girls back at school.' Tsukune screamed in his mind. It was impossible to balance his own horror and Uzume's sorrow. Why did THIS have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this fate?

"I-I'm sorry." Uzume snort and turned her head away. Every word that left she ashikabi's lips were like red hot daggers piercing her soul. Her soul wept, and hot tears raced down her cheeks in response. "Maybe I should just leave…" she said softly, pure emotion dripping from her words, but has never felt so empty in her life.

"I…" Tsukune looked down in horror. He gripped his heart and gasped. "Wait, Uzume I…"

"I shouldn't have just barged into your life," she blamed herself for the hatred her ashikabi felt. She's the cause of this. "I should've known better," she sodded with a forced and ugly smile on her lips. "I'm an idiot for doing this to you especially after we were fighting. For all I know, you have a girl back home and I didn't even ask you if you wanted to be my Ashikabi." Uzume shouldn't be surprised. She tried to kill him and she forced herself on him. If this happened to her she'd be angry as well. The pain was worse than anything she ever felt, but if she's a bother, "It would be better if I just left huh?" She concluded with her red and puffy eyes meeting his as wide as dinner plates.

Tsukune stood utterly speechless as what he's witnessing. Uzume climbed up to her feet silently, broken in pieces. Her eyes lost their luster and her chin down so not to look at him anymore. He caused this with his insensitive rant. It's not just him that's in pain from this and he's the source of hers. He can't accept that.

Strong arms pulled Uzume into a hard chest and wrapped around her in a comforting embrace before she could take a single step away. "W-what are you doing?" She gripped his shoulders in astonishment and confusion.

"Stop crying," he pleaded gently, rubbing small circles on her back. "You're feeling so much pain right now and I… I don't like it," he gasped. His legs grew weak and they both slowly dropped to their knees. "I want you to be happy. I want you to be safe. I want… I want to never hurt you again."

"B-but -"

He hugged her tighter. "Hush, Uzume." He commanded quietly. "I would like it if my Sekirei stopped acting like she was just going to walk out my life. You're stuck with me."

Uzume was bewildered. "Tsukune-kun, I-I…" Warm lips pressed to her own and her eyes widened in shock. For several moments, she didn't respond. When she finally realized what had happened, golden white light burst from her back in the shape of wings. The pure euphoria that followed erased the discomfort. She eagerly returned the kiss with tears falling down her cheeks rapidly. She embraced her askikabi so relieved he accepted her. He wouldn't abandon her or reject her. He would stand with her.

Tsukune didn't know what he was doing. He collapsed onto his back in moments. His arms wrapped tightly around Uzume's waist until his hands rested on her lower back. Uzume wrapped her arms around his neck both of them entrapping the other eagerly. Tsukune couldn't believe what he was doing. He was kissing a girl that wasn't Moka, and he was completely okay with it. All he knew was that this girl loved him more than anything in the world and he was hurting her. The girls would kill him when he got back to school, that much was certain, but he would deal with the consequences later. He felt guilty for betraying Moka but in his heart there was room for both Uzume and Moka.

Uzume was his priority right here and now. She was his Sekirei and he her Ashikabi. She was destined to be with him and be at his side. He would've been content with a friendly relationship with her, but she wanted more, and he couldn't deny her that. It was those thoughts that sealed the bond. He will accept this fate. He will give his all to the woman in his arms more than willing to do the same for him.

Uzume pulled away panting. "Why?" She questioned her ashikabi. 'Why would he do this?' She wondered as their eyes met. She probably ruined his whole life and here he goes, kissing her. It didn't make any sense to her. He wasn't angry or depressed like he was before but smiling gently at her. It made it feel like everything was going to be okay. She calmed down a bit as the distance between their heart grew narrower.

"An Ashikabi has to stand by his Sekirei, right?" Tsukune stated. "Then that's what I'll do." He took a look at his phone and read the time. It was six in the morning. Far too early to be up. He was in the Inn, so it wasn't like he had to go anywhere. He offered a small grin. "It's too early to be up right now and I really don't have the patience to any further into this right now."

"Bedtime?" She guessed.

"Bedtime," He confirmed.

With that said, he snuggled back under the blankets, expecting her to leave and go back to her room. What he didn't expect was for her to snuggle into his chest and wrap her arms around him. 'Huge,' crossed his mind as her large chest pressed onto his. It's so soft…

Bad Tsukune, Bad!

He stiffened for a moment. This was highly inappropriate. He gave her a concerned look, but she was already asleep, soft snores escaping her prone form. How many times had he dreamed of doing this with Moka? He shook his head. It was bad to think about other girls when he had one in his arms. There was no use freaking out about it as well. Compared to the rest of his life, this was considerably tame. When in Rome, do as the Romans.

He pulled her form closer to his body and reveled in its warmth. His eyes closed and soon, he joined her in the realm of dreams, memories of his friends dancing in his dreams, and now… the smiling visage of a brunette hugging him happily.

* * *

A/N: Well this took a minute and I added a good bit of dialogue and extra content I think brought the story together a little more than the original second chapter of this story. Tell me how the read was because I'd like to get this story right in its revision.

Thanks for reading and please review. I accept the good, the bad, and the absurd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Suspicions + Dhampir

His dreams weren't filled with the horrors of blood and battle he grown accustomed to. They were filled with a pleasant night sky, a long grassy plain, and a woman covered in a silk veil, holding on to him affectionately. The bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi was there keeping the darkness at bay with its light. This became even more apparent when he realized he was holding Uzume in his arms as well. This was a foreign concept to him. He's been so used to being alone in bed before but now he's here with someone of the opposite gender. A woman that tried to kill a couple and then him once he intervened. A woman that kissed him and tied her life to his in ways he found unsettling. A woman that loved him and somehow could feel it in his bones.

Her soft skin pressed eagerly against his flesh and her body molded perfectly with his. He could tell she was very much a woman if his burning face was any indication. The neckline of her nightgown had fallen lower somehow during their shared rest, and its contents had nearly spilled out. He forced his eyes to look upward. He'd do well to not to be accused of being a pervert this early in the morning no matter how much that voice in his head told him to look.

His hand left Uzume's back earning a groan of displeasure from her. He was tempted to put it back and hold her close once more, but he needed to start the day. He reached down into the futon behind him for his phone and flicked it open. "Nine in the morning." It's getting later but couldn't find it within himself to get up. He probably couldn't even if he tried. Uzume's grip on his arm was rather tight. It became desperately tighter at his release to the point he was beginning to lose circulation in it. "Uzume-chan," Tsukune murmured. He drew circles on her cheek to rouse her awake.

Uzume woke to a warm feeling burrowing deeply in her chest. Her body was pressed firmly against the body of her Ashikabi and her half lidded brown eyes took in just of how close they were. Her legs were thrown over his, her head was resting just under his chin, and her chest pressing comfortably against his. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feelings her Ashikabi gave her. With Chiho, she felt content, even with the knowledge that the young girl would never be willing to wing her. She had believed that the disease-ridden girl would her one and only. She believed that she would never react to anyone else. Yet this… man… yes, it would be more appropriate to call him a man. No boy would ever be able to make her feel this way… or be the crap out of her. She giggled a bit at this and her ashikabi blinked in shock before smiling warmly at her.

Uzume cherished the warmth emitting from him body. She didn't need to have this bond to know his soul was pure. It was like his presence alone put her in some sort of natural high. It was absolutely exhilarating. She could feel everything about him from his touch alone. He isn't human, or rather he's not fully human. A sekirei can only meld with an Ashikabi that's human, Takekito had told her so. But Tsukune is much more than human. Maybe super human. Maybe a failed science project created by humans. Uzume nearly rolled her eyes at this. 'Been watching too many sci-fi shows,' she believed to come up with this. Though look at her and her race. They're genetically altered aliens sent to bond with humans pitted in a battle royal until there's only one. Anything could be possible.

Uzume thought back to the last night and what she remembered once she looked into his eyes. One moment his eyes were gorgeous, blood red, and sinister. The intent to murder her within them was branded into her memory once they met hers the night before. No normal human could fight a Sekirei and beat them. Uzume isn't weak by any means and can stand up to over 80 percent of the current roster now. Wounded as she was, she can't lose to a common human. Uzume found herself so curious of what exactly he is. She wondered if he was born like this or changed into a red eyed, whited haired superman with fangs. 'I won't pry though,' she decided firmly. Her Ashikabi's secrets belonged to him and him alone. He would tell her when he wanted to and not a minute before.

If she had been paying attention, she would have realized that her beloved Ashikabi was watching her reactions with both curiosity and amusement. 'So deep in thought,' Tsukune smiled a bit as her eyes looked through him. While he didn't know what was going through her mind, he could feel her desire for knowledge. That curiosity that cursed him seemed to curse his sekirei as well. As he wondered what she was she did the same in kind. Her eyes flowed to his hair and then to his eyes. She frowned when she focused on her face. Her hand caressed an aching bruise on his cheek as his answer to why. She's apologetic of what she caused. Tsukune smiled and nestled his cheek into her hand. Why isn't he freaking out right now? Why is he feeling so happy? Uzume giggled at him as if reading his mind and drew closer to him in a tangle.

'She's like a cat,' Tsukune mused. It was interesting, watching several different emotions flicker on her face at such a rapid pace. She was sad for a second, and then that sadness evaporated into so much happiness that he thought she'd explode. He was flattered for no one has ever reacted to his touch like that before. Not even the girls acted like that when he touched them.

The girls…

The thought of them spawned that old emotion guilt he held last night. The girls would be so upset with him when he returned. 'What a mess.' How could he explain this to them? That he was this girl's real destined one and not theirs? Would they still want to be his friend after rejecting them after everything they've been through together? The thought of even entering a relationship with one of them had been held at bay out of that fear. This type of cowardice ran in his family and he was afraid of ruining the hearts of the girls her cherished and loved him in their own way. He believed in monogamy despite having his supposed harem. He didn't want to seem like some playboy, though failed in that regard in his peers' eyes. Regardless of them, he never attempted to flirt with one of them nor did he wish to. Stay uncommitted to anything they offered out of fear of the rest. He's such a chicken when it came to things like that.

"Hey," Uzume broke her ashikabi's thoughts. The sadness she felt through the bond made her want to hold him closer to help. Tsukune blinked and looked up to his sekirei and the worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

Her squirming was starting to get a reaction from him much like her words. Tsukune felt a bit uncomfortable in a certain area and didn't want these thoughts to ruin this between them. She might think him a pervert and smack him for it. "Yeah," he nodded his head. It's best if they got out of this futon right now before someone made an unwanted appearance. Yeah, that's the reason he'll go with. It true but not the whole truth. "It's nice to see you awake, Uzume-chan."

Uzume almost swooned like a schoolgirl. His voice was so gentle, and his chest rumbled against her. It was a pleasant feeling that replaced the one she felt previously from her ashikabi. If all Sekirei felt this way with their chosen one, then they were the luckiest of race of all. She's watched a fair bit of romance shows when lounging around the inn and how human could create a bond, but it was only physical. She wagered the one between her and her ashikabi transcended anything two humans could have with each other.

To test it she decided to get a bit closer. Uzume picked her head up, snuggling into his chin with a happy smile on her face. "Good morning, my Ashikabi." She wasn't disappointed when her slightly seductive tone earned her a light flush from the man. She giggled a bit before she kissed her speechless destined one on the nose, making him blink. Before he could respond, she let his arm go then stretched hers out, mewing quietly as her back popped and she chest followed. Her saw out of the corner of her eye how his popped to her breast before looking anywhere but moments later. 'So adorable,' she thought but hid that side for now. She sighed pleasantly as she came back down before him. "Sleep well?" She questioned acting innocent of her little bit of fun.

Tsukune scoffed a bit at her antics. "I slept with you, didn't I?" The words came out of his mouth before he even had time to react. "I-I mean… uh…" He stammered for something or anything to save him. He found nothing and hoped that Uzume might have miss heard him.

Uzume blinked before a mischievous grin spread across her face and her ashikabi winced. She pressed her body against his suggestively and he shivered. It was like he was fighting himself to stay put and run away like a little boy. Blood rushed to his ears and his eyes shot everywhere. His face was just so cute that she couldn't help herself. Uzume made like a school girl and glomped her ashikabi right into her chest.

'Oh god. It's like Kurumu all over again!' Tsukune thought as air became very lacking in this position. He's fighting for his life to stay were he is to bask in the enjoyment Uzume is emitting. Opposing this is his desire to live another day. Its ironic that what makes him want to live right now isn't his friends or family but his sekirei going all Kurumu on him. Thankfully, Uzume seemed to pick his up, because she released him donning a sultry grin.

"It's good to know that my body is womanly enough for my Ashikabi." She cupped his chin and pulled it up until their noses touched. His flush increased into tomato red levels and steam even perforated out of his ear. This made Uzume chuckle a bit from amusement. 'Maybe my ashikabi likes my body in ways he can't handle,' she grinned at the thought. But this had gone on long enough and didn't need him passing out from lack of blood flow despite how funny that would be. "I like waking up to you too," Uzume glanced down a bit. "All of you."

Tsukune wondered just what she could be looking at, but her head blocked his sight. He felt it instead when her leg rubbed against it. 'NONONONONO! No!' He shook his head. This cannot be happening. This was too much. For all his experience with most of his friends being beautiful, not even in his wildest dream would be capable of keeping up, let alone flirt, with a woman like this. If she didn't stop soon he'd pass out like some kind sex starved Otaku. He didn't need that kind of embarrassment. His pride wouldn't allow it. "We should probably get up, Uzume-chan." He suggested halfheartedly.

"Chan huh?" She looked up and nearly lost his breath at her gaze. She was in complete control of him and she knew it. That smile said it all.

"What I meant to say is we should get going… Yeah, before something comes to check you know." His lame excuse even made him wince a bit. He didn't want this feeling to end, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by having the landlady barge into his room while this woman handled him like a teen before a highly experienced temptress.

Uzume hummed a bit at his excuse and all the little holes she could have pointed out. No one would bother them until 10 being almost an hour away. 'But this is Miya we're talking about,' the little voice in her head said and couldn't help but agree. She's got like a rule breaker radar implanted somewhere. She didn't want to introduce Tsukune to the Hannya mask as well and let it be her fault. He didn't deserve that kind of trauma, yet. Uzume sighed but nodded in conceit. "You're right." She climbed out the futon, stretching her body as she stood up. Her attention remained on her ashikabi knowing full well what she was doing.

Tsukune groaned in disappointment the moment her body heat left his. He would've protested like a small child if his eyes hadn't wandered up and down her form when she began to stretch in front of him. This time he didn't look away. He was entrapped by her charm until he saw it. Purple marks from his assault branded her flesh. Her chin had a small welt on it and her stomach and angry bruise from his kick. He examined them all with contempt for his actions. She hurt him first but he still felt like this could've been avoided.

Uzume grinned wickedly at her ashikabi's intense stares that wandered her body but didn't say anything. Her Ashikabi was attracted to her. She didn't even need to pull out the big guns to earn his attention. Her awesome body was all she needed his teenage mind filled in the blanks. That was a good thing. She'll enjoy breaking his will in these couple weeks. She'll widdle him down but keep him at a distance before sealing the deal. He will come to her and not the other way around. It's sort of black widowish if anyone knew the scheme she was formulating, but it's all in good fun. Plus, she didn't want to rush him into something he's not ready for. This man is still a just a boy. One she's have her fun with starting now. "I'm going to go take a bath," she worded slowly so he could soak in every word. She made sure to lean forward so her breasts hung and face was close to his. His eyes focused no her chest before firing back to her eyes. "Don't peak." She warned playfully and swayed her hips out of the room.

Tsukune watched her leave and close the door before dropping back down to his futon. He didn't even realize he was on his knees until he did. "Uh, what's wrong with me," he shuffled his hair with his hand harshly. "I've been through this before so how!?" He wracked his head over this. He's suffered the allure of the succubus and charm of a vampire. He's suffered flirting and seen girls naked more times than he's willing to admit. How does this one inhuman alien woman have this much sway over him where others didn't? Tsukune sighed. Uzume was completely different than what he assumed of her from last night and earlier this morning. She really wasn't shy, nervous, or unsure. She's confident, calm, and focused. Tsukune bowed his head and fell to his back into his futon. He had his hands full his hair and forehead forcing his eyes closed.

"Is this what Sekirei Plan does?" He thought back to the couple from last night and how they acted. If not for this bond Tsukune knew Uzume would've been a good friend to him and nothing more. Maybe it would've been the same with Takashi and Natsu if not for the bond. This bond forced them into a pair like his with Uzume. It tied them together and gave them power over the other emotionally. Tsukune found his thoughts clearer with Uzume at a distance and the emotional exchange between them waned. Tsukune wasn't sure if he liked this bond and what it did to him. It's like it siphoned his will away from him and made him a slave to the emotions of others.

"That love between them," he thought of Takashi and Natsu. The looks they gave each other are similar to what Uzume gave him. Even more so when she used the title? Yes, title, Ashikabi. It's forcing her into loving him where there was hate. Happiness where there was sorrow. "Is this love even real? Healthy?" This bond does feel good. It's like a drug and reminded him of his lust for blood and if he drank. It spoke to him sometimes and told him to let go and embrace the jubilation it could give. As Tsukune thought the similarities between the two the colder he grew within. Something told him he was being ridiculous… but then his instincts told him to be wary. And Tsukune has always trusted his instincts.

Then there's the connection between her, the landlady, and how he got back here.

"In time," he nodded to himself as his hand fell down to his sides. He gazed up to the ceiling and counted the cracks again. He learned these exercises to calm his mind and the raging emotions within. His mistrust and fear could be examples. He could be overthinking this. His eyes shot to a tile that seemed to be different somehow but passed it over.

"How did things get so complicated?" Tsukune sighed before climbing up to his light feet. He snagged one of his new blazers and follow on clothing to throw on just when Miya stepped into his room. The older woman was wearing a variation of the same purple hakama and white haori from yesterday. Tsukune couldn't help but wonder if that was all she wore.

Miya brushed a purple strand away from her eyes. "Ah, you're awake." She said in surprise. "Kagari brought you home last night. I thought you went to bed. Did something happen that you had to leave?" She questioned the young man.

"Kagari lives here?" Tsukune he asked in thought. That made sense based on what he remembers yesterday. That man Tsukune had seen before he fell into unconsciousness was Kagari then. He brought him and probably Uzume back to the inn. His body isn't covered in blood or dirt, so he probably cleaned him as well. Uzume, Kagari, and Miya are connected together in the sekirei plan then just like their connected to this Inn. They're dangerous and might need to be…

An ominous cold filled the room and Tsukune slowly returned his attention to the landlady. She was probably the most terrifying woman he had ever met right now. A monstrous Hannya mask floated behind her and a purple, evil aura enveloped her body. "Ah," Tsukune found himself stepping back. The cold sensation of fear filling him meshed with dread. This woman isn't human, and she's scarier than Inner Moka. 'What the hell is that!? What the hell is she!?'

Miya glared wickedly at the boy that seemed a little too engrossed in his thoughts. He ignored her for over a solid minute to think before she lost her patience. "Yes," she answered his question. "Kagari lives here so you can tell me how you know him? Then can you explain to me why one of my tenants was passed out in the streets covered in blood?" And how this boy could still be awake right now after what she witnessed last night. He's standing right now seems almost a miracle.

Tsukune stepped further back until he hit a barrier. The wall greeted him when he looked back. Her voice was so dangerously sweet it left him rattled. Her even expression was replaced with a smile that just made her look all the more terrifying. He couldn't think of anything outside of a quick escape from her. "S-s-sorry if I worried you, ma'am." Tsukune, a nearly grown man, was trembling like a small child in front of her. Had it been anyone else, he would've found the situation humiliating.

"Well?" She asked again. She wanted him to continue with his coming excuse.

Tsukune flinched inwardly as her eyes pierced his. He unconsciously reached for his belt to feel nothing there. 'The Belmont!' His eyes wandered the room and stopped on the desk in the corner of the room. It was there, probably brought her by Kagari last night, but out of his reach. "I just went out for a walk," he said quickly. "You know, to clear my head. I may have gotten jumped last night, but I really can't remember." His trembling stopped the minute the cold air disappeared. The sweet smile was replaced with a worried frown. He breathed easy once that mask was gone.

"Well you should be more careful. Shinto Teito can be rough sometimes at night." Miya shook her head at him. "Imagine my surprise when Kagari walked home carrying your unconscious body covered in blood. You certainly know how to make a good lasting impression," she teased him a bit.

"Sorry," Tsukune bowed his head. "I didn't mean to worry you." He was confused on why she hadn't mentioned Uzume at all. Had she left before Kagari took him away? He paled at a new revelation cycling back to his benefactor. It's possible that Kagari saw all his scars and even his regenerative abilities. Miya wasn't looking at him strangely, so perhaps Kagari hadn't mentioned it. Though someone had to nurse him back to health or at least wash his body. If they saw everything then why not question him on it? This realization only cemented his suspicions from before all the more.

Miya gave him strange look. "All is forgiven. I was just surprised as all. Now come. You can tell me how you know Kagari over breakfast." Miya smiled at the boy as his relaxed with a sigh.

Tsukune thought on her lack or reaction and decided it's best to follow along like nothing happened. If they won't bring it up, then he won't have to bother explaining. "You didn't have to make me breakfast!" Tsukune protested weakly.

Miya smiled. "Is there a problem?" That cold aura was beginning to resurface.

Tsukune waved his hands frantically. "N-no! It's perfectly fine! I'm shutting up now!" The woman's smile grew pleasant and that scary feeling disappeared in an instant. The woman turned around and left the room with a satisfied smirk. He panted a bit. "Why are all the women in my life scary?" He adjusted his tie before leaving the room after her. He really didn't want to feel her wrath right now. He's tired from the events of last night, this morning, and the one minutes ago. He'd leave his suspicions, the sekirei game, and this mystery for later. "I need some food," he declared and left his room to eat.

* * *

It was official; nothing in the world could possibly ever surprise him again. Fate must have taken one look at him and decided that he was going to be her punching bag for the foreseeable future.

The true consequences of what he had managed to get himself in too didn't really kick in until he saw his cousin walk in the door with a rather curvaceous brunette carrying a green bag as big as a car. He chose the "wait and see" approach and to keep himself hidden till they settled in. Afterwards he sat down outside to think about what he just saw. His gut was doing somersaults and he felt a little queasy as he realized that the Aono luck was really starting to make itself known. His human cousin had gotten himself involved in a death-defying battle royal of scantily clad women as his adversary. The Game Master told him that there can only be one. Tsukune banished these thoughts though except one.

It was like he never left Yokai Academy.

He forced a smile on his face as his eyes followed Miya opening the door to greet the latest additions to Maison Izumo. He held the Nosferatu tightly in his hands, his arms shaking with barely restrained anger. He had no problem playing this game. He'd protect Uzume to the death because of the bond. If he lost her, he'd lose his sanity. He was motivated to win this and save the world, but fate is a pain in his rear. His cousin, his human cousin, could die in this game. The threats from Minaka rang in his ear same with Uzume's attempted assassination last night. Uzume isn't bad, she's a light in his life, but she was more than willing to kill both sekirei and ashikabi. That could've been Minato and his sekirei last night or maybe the next night or the one after.

"Damn," Tsukune growled. He was being a hypocrite and he knew it. He saw the way his cousin watched that girl as they struggled to get in the room because of the kami forsaken bag getting stuck in the doorway. His eyes were exactly like his own the first time he set his eyes on Moka. His are just like the man from last night. Minato is love sick and it could get his cousin killed just like it got him killed. Bond or no bond he's enamored by her.

Aono men truly had the worst luck.

Tsukune sat down on the stairs of the inn as they talked a bit to think harder than ever before. His brown eyes roamed the contents of the Nosferatu, the leather spine sitting warmly in his hands, hungrily like a starved animal. The situation had shifted because of his cousin's involvement. He couldn't just be adequate enough to protect himself from Yokai anymore. He needed to be more powerful than everyone. He needed to be a greater demon than any monster within this city. He needed to get to the point where not even a team of Sekirei could stand to beat him.

His victory yesterday did nothing for him because he's no fool. Uzume's defeat at his hands was no true victory. She was far too tired and injured to prove any threat to his wellbeing. Had she been at full health when they battled, he believed she would've succeeded in killing him. Tsukune remember the aura he felt form her before. It was on comparison to Hokuto's, and Tsukune defeated him. He would've killed him had Inner Moka not intervened. But after becoming his sekirei Uzume's power far exceeded his own.

Tsukune wasn't ashamed that she was powerful, with him having been surrounded by female light years ahead of him. As an ashikabi in this game he was ashamed that she was more powerful than he was. He didn't wish to be sexist in anyway, but he didn't want to be protected by a woman. He wanted to fight on the battlefield alongside his friends not behind him. For too long he remained on the sidelines and let others fight his battles for him. For too long did he feel useless while others were hurt to protect him.

Tsukune couldn't allow the situation to degenerate to what he had at Yokai Academy.

He thought back to the fight last night and sighed. Uzume hadn't fought him as dexterously as she should have, despite the injury. She was fighting like a rabid animal trapped in a corner, or a mother bear that was defending her child. His mind was more focused than her own which gave him the upper hand in his tactical abilities. He grew curious of what she's capable of at full power and how long he could last against her. He wondered if he could grow strong enough to stand against those stronger then even her. She told him she was number 10. That means nine others stand before her in the power scale, which was a mood point. If he couldn't stand against her now how could he hope to survive a moment against the number 9 let alone the number 1?

"I need to train," he declared. He needs to train his body, mind, and spirit for the battles to come. There're more out there and they'll want him or Uzume dead to survive. To protect their loved one people are willing to sacrifice everything. Even their humanity and submit themselves to the darkness. This reminded him of Uzume in a way and the desperation he felt before. She didn't seem like the type of person to go out and commit murder on several other Sekirei for the hell of it. Then again, Moka didn't seem like a cute girl that sucked his blood for kicks. They both committed acts against life and limp for reasons they couldn't help.

'Moka,' he thought. He closed his eyes and let his chin drop. He could feel Inner Moka's disapproving glare and she wasn't even in the room with him. Sometimes he wondered what she thought of him. Did she care for him at all?

'The truth is, Tsukune… I wanted to be with you longer but…'

He shook his head forcing the voice to fade away. Of course she cared for him. They all cared for him in their own way, even if Moka would've never admitted it. But just because she cared for him didn't mean that she loved him. How could he stand by any woman in his life if he was so damn pathetically weak?

He clenched his fists. "That will change," he growled. The back of his neck shivered. "It has to."

"Ara," Miya giggled quietly, kicking him out of his depressing musings. He raised his chin up to the scene before him. He felt amusement at the strangeness of the scene in front of him. Minato's Sekirei, smiled happily while Miya acted like there was nothing wrong with the scene in front of her. "Oh my, I'm keeping you outside. Please, come in."

Minato nodded. "Thank you. We appreciate it." The raven-haired male stepped inside with his overpowered companion. Grey eyes found brown in a matter of seconds. "Tsukune," Minato exclaimed. "You were here this whole time?" Tsukune simply waved at his cousin in response.

"Ara, you left before he arrived, and it was already late at night, so I offered him a room to stay in." Miya glanced back at the browned haired young man. Tsukune nodded in agreement, slightly miffed that his cousin had left without him.

"Thank you." Minato bowed his head in thanks. He gave his cousin an apologetic look. "I didn't expect you to head immediately to the inn. I'm sorry, Tsukune."

Tsukune waved off the apology with an air of nonchalance. "It's fine. The company here was… nice and Miya made me dinner so it's not like I starved or anything." His claim wasn't much supported when his stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. The delicious breakfast he had before was gone, leaving his stomach pitifully empty. Still he held on to his mask so not to worry his cousin with the burden upon his shoulders right now. He turned his sights to his sekirei and fought to keep the frown off his lips. "You're a strong one, aren't you?" He gave the woman with Minato an apprising glance.

She beamed. "That's because I'm a fist type Sekirei -MmmH!"

"Musubi-chan, confidentiality, confidentiality," Minato hissed. He was completely unaware of the slight narrowing of Tsukune's eyes, or the light of amusement in the eyes of the landlady.

Tsukune unconsciously clenched his fists. His earlier suspicions were proven correct.

He forced a smile on his face. "A fist type huh?" She's a hand to hand expert then. Uzume used her silky white cloth like whips and other weapons they could form into against him. Natsu obviously used knives if the cuts Uzume suffered before his arrival meant anything. 'So there are different types of Sekirei in this game. Sort of like a video game.' Tsukune rolled his eyes at his thoughts.

Miya giggled behind her hand. "You're so funny." Minato both sighed in relief. It seemed like she was willing to dash off any odd comments aside without a bat of an eye. It made Tsukune wonder how she was so used to it.

Tsukune shook his head at this scene. "It's nice to meet you, Musubi. My name is Aono Tsukune. I'm Minato's younger cousin."

"Ah! You're Minato-sama's cousin? My name is Musubi." She greeted cheerfully and Tsukune smiled in return. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and practically off the walls in excitement at seeing someone new but connected to her ashikabi. Her innocent eyes shined in anticipation at their coming future together. If Tsukune was being honest Musubi reminded him of Yukari just without the brain or pervert nonsense. She held that same childlike demeanor and outlook on life. Though her body was almost a carbon copy of Uzume's. It's like someone simply changed the facial features and hair style but with a different power. But her attitude was a refreshing change to the dreary atmosphere he was used to dealing with.

Tsukune turned to Minato. "She's calling you sama still huh cousin. So, it's like that, huh?" His lips spread into a wide grin. "I get it now."

Minato's eyes widened. "No, you don't! This isn't what it looks like."

"No no it's cool," Tsukune shook his hands with a sly smile on his lips. "You simply abandoned me last night so you could spend the night with your girlfriend. I got you."

"That is so not what happened!"

Tsukune hummed noncommittally. "No, it's alright. I won't shun you for dishonoring the bro code." Leaving Minato to sputter incoherently, he gave Musubi a bright grin "Musubi, please take care of my cousin. He gets in a lot trouble." He said ironically. He probably gets into more trouble this his cousin on a good day than his cousin on a bad one.

"I don't need to be taken care of!" Minato argued.

Tsukune smiled, his teasing ending when he caught sight of Miya's amused expression. "You two are so funny." Their landlady giggled. "Minato-san, Musubi-san, let me show you to your room so you may unpack. It must be tiring for Musubi to hold that entire luggage while you two men do nothing. Shameful," Miya shook her head.

Tsukune nodded sagely. Shameful indeed," he agreed. "Auntie raised you better than that cousin."

Minato's face reddened as his cousin's scolding went full force. It really was like when they were kids again. He bowed his head. "Sorry, landlady." This day was one of the strangest he had ever had. "Hey she meant you too!"

Tsukune just smiled before standing to his feel to gang way. He allowed Musubi to go first and gauged her strength. She's not as strong as Uzume so a higher number then. Once the landlady past him she glanced at him making his spine shake.

BAM

"Uh. I'm stuck," Musubi sobbed at that top of the stairwell. The giant bag got stuck on the wall at the turn.

Tsukune didn't laugh like a child as he walked away, nor did he cry while laughing. That didn't happen at all even as he walked out the door to the back yard. He didn't hear his cousin groan and whine telling him to stop either. Once out of the inn Tsukune adjusted his blazer again. The blasted thing was far too tight for his body and he had suspicions that the ladies at the host club just wanted something to ogle. He didn't know why. He wasn't fit enough to ogle. Uzume and Kurumu might say different, but they're obviously biased. He tightened his tie that was too loose and did the same with his belt as well.

He was slightly ashamed to find that he's barely talked with his cousin since he arrived. It wasn't completely his fault with them moving the day after he arrived at his old apartment. Still, he had come to spend time with Minato, not involve himself in a battle royal. He chuckled lightly at the sound of Minato cursing. He must've dropped something heavy. Knowing his cousin and how much stuff was in that bag Musubi was carrying, it would take them a good while to finish. It'd give him time to think. He can't help but revert a bit once his cousin is before him.

He took out the vampiric journal **Nosferatu** once more. There were some aspects to having vampire powers that he still didn't know about or understand. With this moment to breathe he saw this a good time to actually see if he could use them. He waited with his eyes shifting left and right but kept his Yoki sense active for anything amiss. He tracked the landlady as she made her way through the inn leaving her cousin and his sekirei Musubi to their work. Once Miya was on the far side of the Inn Tsukune walked back within the Inn and stopped at the dining room. He thought back to when he followed his landlady through inn last night and where her eyes shifted previously. He followed the same route up and let his memory be his guide. He looked at a corner to nothing and this repeated several times. "Maybe it was nothing," he sighed before he noticed something. Tsukune narrowed his eyes at a corner in the ceiling at something. He didn't know what, but something was there.

"What's with this place," the vampire touched man muttered. He soon found his room and stopped at the door. The door to his room wasn't locked and unfortunately couldn't be locked. Maybe this was for a reason outside of barging in at odd hours at night. The old Tsukune wouldn't have noticed any of this and went with the flow. Him now, after everything he's experienced, can't trust so easily when all the pieces don't fit. He felt the landlady wasn't human like Uzume and Musubi and yet like neither one of them. He's unsure of her strength but her presence is heavy like comparing Inner Moka to the other girls. They are strong by their own right but Inner Moka was apex among them.

What did Miya have to do with Uzume's assassinations and Kagari's rescue? Why does she act so ignorant of the game if she knows about it? Then again, she might not be involved, but he highly doubted that.

Tsukune let his eyes flow from one side of the hallway to the next before sliding his door open. He walked into his room and shut the door slowly like everything was normal. His paranoia grew with every passing moment. His mind swam with questions without answers only serving to fuel his wariness. He wished to say that the landlady did nothing to earn it but since when did his wishes come true?

Tsukune looked back to his door and frowned. There's no doubt of the possibility of Uzume coming into his room. If she felt something odd, she might come running and then this bond between them will influence his actions once more. Tsukune realized that while this bond feels "nice" it's also equally invasive. "I might need a way to fight this," Tsukune said with his chin cupped. He's pretty sure if he said something Uzume wouldn't enter without his permission.

That left Miya.

She's the most apparent unknown he knows and the closest to him. She's filled with power he couldn't fathom but contains it well. If not for her eyes and stance he'd think she was human. "Focusing on this doesn't help me though," Tsukune rubbed his head.

Before getting down to studying and training he scanned his room a bit. Maybe this is born from being spied on for so long with cameras somethings involved, but he looked around his room from one corner to the next. His eyes spotted Belmont on the desk where he left it and opened the draws of it slowly. He remembered well when Yukari would prank him to "keep your senses sharp" but he didn't see it like that. Now he's checking cracks and corners of his room most wouldn't and even the floor because of it. He didn't want to step on a pressure plate or anything like that. Mizore had one with a camera to activate whenever he stepped on it. Tsukune smiled at the memory of Kurumu's reaction when she found out. Then frowned when they made a deal to trade photos. "Why did I even bother," he sighed.

Tsukune grabbed the desk last and pulled it over to a couple of the corners and stood on top of it. He reached up to the ceiling and touched the squares the push them up. "Solid," he muttered and moved on the next. As he checked to nothing, he shook his head from his senseless mistrust and paranoia. "I'm being stupid," he stopped at one last square. There's nothing here so maybe he… "Eh?" Something fell from above on top of him and he looked up to a square. He was able to push it up more than three inches compared to the others. Interestingly enough, it was the one that was different. He kept going and pushed it aside. He checked the door first before gripping the edges and pulling himself up to look inside. He couldn't see anything more than two or so feet and that's because of little light from his room.

He frowned and dropped down to the desk and grabbed Belmont. He felt his eyes burn then jumped back up to look inside, clearer than ever. "A crawl space?" He deduced in a growl. Mizore utilized these for only one reason and it was to watch him. For once he's grateful the girls kept his senses so sharp. This isn't part of the ventilation system because that's on the floor. This is separate. Tsukune spotted wires and scratch marks along the sides and a light in the distance in a square. It was enough for a small camera in his mind. He pulled his nose up and picked up the pheromones of something. A female that much he could recognize. Someone crawled through this space recently. He could tell from the lack of spider webbing. The question is who and why. "Are they watching me? Are they watching Minato as well?" He questioned and shook his head. In his mind if something like him walked into his life he'd have thirty eyes on that person not the normal human. That didn't change anything though.

Tsukune dropped himself down and rushed to his bag. Tsukune grabbed some pieces of an old shirt of his and tore it up a bit into strands. He's learned, thanks to Yukari, how to make the most basic of sling traps and web alarms. He tied them together and made a knot at the end of one. He shot up to the crawl space and stuck the knot at top then brought it to the left into some of the insulation. He brought it to the other side and looped it around a wire and placed a small bit of fabric on the edge of the square. He replaced the square like before with the fabric showing. Now if anyone passed by that fabric will move in and disappear from his sight. Tsukune hoped he's just overthinking this and that this is just a misunderstanding, but hope has done little for him in the past.

Tsukune rolled up the Belmont once more and replaced his desk to its corner in the room next the window. Now that he thought of it how long has that desk been there? It wasn't there yesterday or last night. Tsukune pondered on that but shook that thought away for now. He knows there's the possibility of him being watched and it made his blood boil. Can he trust anyone in this inn? It's day two for god's sake.

Brown eyes flowed towards his book and pulled it up before sitting down against the door. If anyone touches it, he will know before they get too close. It's something he did at Yokai academy a couple times a week. It's funny that he's forced to do the same on his vacation. This was a good position to see the entirety of the room including his alarm/trap above. His body shivered at the thoughts that swirled in this mind.

"Just like the academy," he smiled solemnly at this realization. "Until I know what I'm dealing with."

The vampire touched man took a breath and opened the book. His brown eyes eagerly scanned over the introduction. The introduction itself was merely the reasoning behind why the book was created and the history of the vampires. He had no time to actually read all of it, despite how interesting of a read it might be. He flipped over the Yōki section and the vampire body.

 **Buraddo:** In order for young Nosferatu to use the Blood properly they have to come to terms with the dual energies residing in their body. The body holds one hundred and nine different threads that channel Yōki through the muscles, so the they may fully utilize their powers. Without the one hundred nine points, the vampire would be essentially drastically studded in terms of ability. Fortunately, the body can be separated into four points in which Yōki moves differently than the others.

 **Buraddo - Gēto** : Located within the heart. It's the source of the demonic powers and abilities of Nosferatu. It transfers the demonic energy pumping from the heart directly into the muscles and bones much like a river and stream coming from a great lake. Without **Gēto** , they would be unable to access any of the Yōki within its body.

 **Dhampir** : They are in an unfortunate position because unlike vampire they cannot access **Buraddo** and are forced to use a bastardized version called, **Hāfuburaddo** which harms their human body the more they use it. They trap themselves in the past instead of moving into their next evolution.

Once branches of Nosferatu tap into their separate skills manipulation of their demonic energy can become instinctive.

He looked on with an interested gleam in his eyes. It seemed like these terms and names connected with him somehow based on how warm the paper was to his touch. It's like it connected to him with the aim to give him the knowledge he needs to survive and thrive in his new existence as something more than human. He found himself reading the book just as much as he listened to the wisdom within. Like a play by play on how it worked. "Wow," he muttered before moving on.

He had never heard Moka refer to her blood and use of **Buraddo** by name before. He could only guess that the name itself was archaic and wasn't practiced anymore. ' **That can be changed.'** Tsukune felt a strong beat in this chest. He could even hear it in his ears and made him jump a bit. Tsukune placed his hand at his chest and looked around for a moment. Maybe it was nothing and just a product of his blood and this discovery. Since he was a Vampiric ghoul, was it safe to assume that his heart pumped vampire blood instead of that of humans? It seemed plausible.

If anything, he most likely taps into **Hāfuburaddo** instead of **Buraddo** itself. Did could also mean he's a **Dhampir** if he's going to convert to use of the old terms instead of new. **Dhampir** sounds more… correct than ghoul. Tsukune used to associate ghouls as mindless zombies that ate human flesh and hung around graveyards to scavenge like vultures like in folklore. Last he checked he did nothing close to this. He did have a thirst for blood at times; he ate enough food to feed five grown men, but he had no desire to flesh or body parts.

" **Dhampir** ," Tsukune tested the word a bit and felt his spine tingle. "Dhampir, I like that better." Tsukune accepted that name over ghoul. If yōki caused him harm best he learns to use it carefully or maybe in bursts. Either way he must tread carefully to control his other side. With that thought he moved on to the next term.

 **Buraddo - Ribā** : Located in the brain. It's the source of the intelligence of Nosferatu. It gifts them with the ability to relax their bodies and gather information afforded to them without need of sustaining immediate attention on the source. When focused it can pinpoint source of that information without diversion to sort for later use. It calms the mind and allows the vampire to regress into their prior thoughts, feelings, emotions, and past experiences in the midst of medication at enhanced speed, if used correctly. Without **Ribā** a **Dhampir** will degenerate into a Vampiric ghoul.

Tsukune's eye twitched. So, the term ghoul did exist in the past, but he thought of it and his moments of sitting down to think. On the bus he thought hard on his future and past events so much he regressed into a nightmare based on it. It's happened many times because he thought on it all the time. A couple times before he regressed deep into thought maybe as a type of sporadic meditation. On the stairs he compiled his thought together in mere moments once he had a moment of quiet. This might be a good indicator of how far gone he gets. Once he can't think deeply anymore, he knows he's degenerating into a Vampiric ghoul. He's not there yet.

"If this is a thing then Moka must be using it even now," Tsukune snort with a shake of his head. He never understood how Moka could sit there and not pay attention to the teacher and still have all the notes and a copy for him by the end of class. It seemed that all vampires could do that with ease. His lips curled up, Moka was such a cheater. His humor was shot down when he wondered what would happen if he said that to Inner Moka, playfully or not. It would probably be best not to think about it all. The pain she would probably cause would give him nightmares for weeks.

 **'Unless you move and fight back.'**

Tsukune shook his head and continued on. Stupid voice.

 **Buraddo - Tsubasa:** Located within the muscles and is directly connected with **Gēto**. The demonic powers coming from **Gēto** normally prove very harmful to the user. It tears apart the muscles, ultimately destroying them, but **Tsubasa** allows the muscles to easily adapt to the Yōki pumping through it until the muscles no longer have use of it in a cycle. With every use the muscles condense and grow denser thus allowed ease of movement without loss of strength. **Tsubasa** tends to fade after puberty for a vampire.

"That explains it," Tsukune muttered. Every time Inner Moka appeared she appeared stronger than the last. But did he have access to this ability since he uses **Hāfuburaddo**? It hurts him with use it hints his exhaustion right now but maybe he gets stronger with exposure as well. Dhampir can't be true Nosferatu like a vampire can, but the biggest difference is the greater risk at their use of powers. So, he's at more risk in the midst of his puberty but has the opportunity to grow stronger with every risk. In his mind this cemented the fact he must train every chance he gets. If exposure is the only way, he can grow then that's what will happen.

Tsukune glanced to the desk and the Belmont on top. "Maybe later."

 **Buraddo Raifu:** The source of the vampire's regenerative abilities and unrivaled stamina. It forces the blood's healings abilities to activate and the source of the immortality residing in the vampire. Their cells die at a much slower rate after the 23rd year of their lives. It virtually becomes nonexistent after the 37th. Any wounds the Nosferatu may receive, depending on the type and the severity of the wound, can be healed in an hour to a week.

This was interesting to the young Dhampir…. He chuckled a bit at the new title he could hold. As he read on it said that Vampires no longer remember **Buraddo** due to their ignorance and foolish pride. How it was a shame that the vampire race has forgotten the old ways, perhaps for the sake of humanity. It questioned if it's better this way though.

While Vampires of the modern period may not know of the old ways in this book or how Yōki moves through the body, but they're still powerful. He's seen and felt it. Something told him Moka wouldn't like this book at all. It insulted the vampire race as a whole. He could see why the author was hesitant to publish it. One pissed off vampire was bad. The whole entire race was a massacre waiting to happen. Thought it offered him insight into what he could be. He's a type of race parallel to that of a vampire. An abomination since it appeared that it isn't recorded whether or not Dhampir reached their 23rd year like vampires have. That didn't bode well with him.

Tsukune felt himself fall and slump down. Heck, this book could mean nothing now. He could be just a stupid ghoul doomed to die like he first thought. "No!" Tsukune growled. He remembered the words of the Chairman. "A human that failed to become a vampire," he repeated in a quiet whisper. He hadn't forgotten where he is just yet. He's not a ghoul but something else. "He told me that there will be a time when I don't need this anymore," Tsukune held up his wrist. He's retained his humanity but is he even human anymore. He's not vampire then maybe he is a Dhampir. He can learn how to control this. 'I can do make it to 24 if I want. I have no choice.' He closed his eyes. Faces of his cousin, mother, and father came first. The girls at the academy next. Lastly was Uzume. He can't give in yet. For them and for Uzume.

Tsukune took a breath and leaned back up. He opened the book once more, his place saved by his hand.

In order to access **Buraddo** , meditation is required in times of calm or battle mediation when in conflict. The calming of the mind releases stress and reduces the chances of Nosferatu from injuring themselves due to accessing a fatal amount the body can't frowned at the last part but was nothing new. His body would fall apart because he drew on too much at the time, which poisons his mind, would cause his mind to degenerate to that of a ghoul, and he'd kill everyone around him.

"Simple." He shut the book and placed it back in his blazer.

As a human that failed to become vampire (possibly a Dhampir: Branch of Nosferatu) he had no doubt that he'll have a lot of difficulty accessing **Buraddo** , if he could do it. Dhampir are a type of Nosferatu meaning they he could become true Nosferatu now that he thought of it. Most if not all Dhampir apparently die before they reach their 23rd year since the history of their abilities are this limited. That means if he did live that long maybe he could survive this. He wasn't born a vampire and his body wasn't used to the Yōki being pumped, filtered from the holy lock on his wrist, but for his friends he'd go to hell itself. This isn't hell last he checked.

"The sooner I get started the sooner I get stronger."

Tsukune drew his attention back to Belmont. Kagari had brought it home he's sure of it. That train of thought left him paler than a sheet of paper now that his attention on this subject waned. "Oh no!" He shot to his feet in horror. He didn't need Kagari to think he was like Ruby-chan of all people. Someone with weird tendencies and stuff. He shook his head violently. He wasn't a masochist, he wasn't! He didn't like pain even if it made him feel alive and… "Oh god no…!" He killed that thought instantly. Now was not the time to be thinking about any of that.

He gripped Belmont tightly and let out a deep breath he had been holding for a while. The holy lock shook gently, and he could feel the presence of his Yōki in his muscles. This wasn't like last night when his body was acting on instinct, or earlier when his mind was focused, ignoring the pain. He could feel the corruption pulsing invisibly on his neck and he didn't need to see his eyes to know that they would resemble Moka's. He felt the burn. The Yōki was like a wave of energy he was desperately trying to prevent from crashing down on him and alerting everyone in the house. He was more than aware of what Moka's presence did to people and how far away they could feel her power. He didn't need the neighborhood going crazy because he lost control. 'This could be my method of learning control,' he thought. If someone can feel him, he failed.

The muscles in his forearms and biceps flexed and clenched painfully multiple times like they were trying to forcefully push his energy through them. Had he been a lesser man, he would've cried out in agony. There was no stress relief the more he pushed into his mind to relax. He was beginning to think that he had **Hāfuburaddo** like a Dhampir instead of **Buraddo** like a vampire. It's like he thought.

He bared his teeth, long elongated fangs peeking out from under his lips, giving him a feral appearance. A bead of sweat trailed down the back of his neck and he whimpered painfully. His **Gēto** had to be there. Wait a moment. **Gēto** was located in the heart… so that is where he needed to concentrate. He was a human who couldn't access **Gēto** naturally like a vampire child could. Maybe he's never done it once in his life to do it instinctively. He would have to force his concentration on **Gēto** so that **Buraddo** or **Hāfuburaddo** could fully function. It would spread this throughout his entire body instead of his neck and up.

His attention was focused on his chest where his heart thumped like a drum. It was a slow, agonizing process, but his efforts bore fruit. The pain had dulled tremendously give him a moment reprieve. His muscles were able to relax as the Yōki seemingly slithered through some openings within his body where it was allowed but bashed through the ones that resisted. Each forced entry brought with it pain at the abused point that dulled in time. "That… That wasn't so hard." He would've screamed for joy had no one been in the house.

He was by no means a master. Trying to tap into that power without instincts alone was painful, but now that he knew how to do it, he could practice it without fatally wounding himself. He took a glance at Belmont with curious red eyes. Belmont allowed access to his power without the use of the holy lock, not how to use it. Sooner or later, it would prove to be a crutch. The headmaster did say there would be a point in time when he didn't need this or the holy lock anymore. For now, this would be the best he could get. At least Uzume or Miya hadn't rushed upstairs so he must have done a good job of hiding it.

Someone opened the door making a loud smack.

'Crap the door!' In his excitement he forgot that he wasn't leaning on the door anymore. He was in face in the middle of the room. He remained in place, fighting every instinct in his body to see who it was that came to see him. 'I just need to be calm.' He thought. He needs to drop the whip in his hand and his eyes will return to their brown state.

"Tsukune-kun?" There it was. It was that tone of voice that made Tsukune look and feel like an bastard. "Are you alright? I felt something weird and went looking for you." He glanced back and automatically regretted it. Uzume's brown eyes were filled with concern and beads of sweat ran down the side of her head at something. Her eyes glanced as his back and the Belmont in his hands. "Why do you have a whip… and why aren't you facing me?" Her tone was that of a woman that's annoyed.

He swallowed. "I-I'm fine, Uzume-chan… Uh, and this…" Tsukune held up the whip. 'Think, Think, Think, Think!' He repeated this mantra, but nothing came. The bond… It was breaking his concentration a bit. He was… tempted to tell her the truth and nothing but. "It… a whip?"

"Nah, really?" Uzume eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips. "And don't lie to me, Ashikabi-koi. This bond does more than keep us together forever." Her attitude was understandable enough and the truth in her words was apparent to Tsukune. It didn't seem like he would be able to hide anything from her. It's not like her could forever since she saw him all last night.

Tsukune held his breath then faced his sekirei. She blinked as she took in the color of his eyes. They became wide like dinner plates and she took a hesitant step back. "They're red." She murmured. "Just like last time." The fear in her evident in her tone. He didn't need the bond to feel it.

 **'She fears monster you like you.'**

Tsukune gripped hold of that voice if he could and strangle it. "Well… there's an easy explanation for this." Uzume raised an eyebrow in curiosity, awaiting an explanation he didn't know how to give. "Sit with me," Tsukune ordered. He walked up to his sekirei and took her hand to pulled her into his room. She made a yelp of surprise before he closed the door after checking if anyone else was in the hallway. It was clear. He placed Belmont next to it and grabbed his futon quickly. He made it into a pillow and placed it in front of the door for his sekirei. Uzume stood silent as she watched her ashikabi silently. He grabbed the Belmont once more before sitting against the door once more. Uzume rose a brow but silently sat next to him, leaving no little than two inches of space between them.

Uzume had already seen his abilities once and it left her anxious. His secret was already blown from the last night, but still tried to hide it. That spoke volumes to her. He didn't see his power of a gift it seems but more of a curse. It certainly did seem that way to her. Could she help him suppress it if she knew was it was? She asked herself this in hope to save her ashikabi from become the monster she thought he was last night.

"I'll warn you," Tsukune broke her out of her thoughts. "It's not going to sound like a believable story."

"I trust you, Koibito." Uzume didn't hesitate.

Tsukune blanched. There it was again. That strange, warm feeling that erupted in his chest because she referred to him by something so affectionate, despite knowing each other for only a day. Did the Sekirei bond really affect her that much? To supersede what should take months in just hours? It affected him he knew this. Any other day, if some woman called him that who knew him for less than a day, he would've either thought they were being cruel to him or just teasing him outright. Not even Kurumu referred to him by that suffix and she called him her destined one.

Uzume's brown eyes softened the minute she took in the raging maelstrom of emotions that filtered through the red eyes of her Ashikabi. They weren't the bloody crimson she remembered last night. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and she couldn't blame him. For her kind, the Ashikabi was both a goal and a wish. The Ashikabi was the only person they could ever be compatible with and the only person they could love freely without a doubt. For a human like him meeting a Sekirei this had to be a lot to take in. Human mating habits were far different than theirs. According to the shows and manga she liked, they had to meet and court one another, and sometimes the relationship wasn't even guaranteed to work. If not, they ended leaving one another. In the eyes of a Sekirei, her included, that wasn't love at all. Love was giving your devotion to your life mate because they knew it would work. If they weren't compatible, it wouldn't work. But seeing as how she reacted to Tsukune, it was guaranteed to work. Even the Ashikabi she wanted in the past could've worked, for a time.

While Sekirei could love someone that was not their Ashikabi, they would never be able to use the full extent of their powers. If they couldn't feel the love of their Ashikabi powering them they'd stay stagnant and in place. Chiho was the young girl she had fallen for and her feelings for her still lingered. She loved her little Chiho, and she loved Tsukune. But that wouldn't per say mean she loved him unconditionally. While she did love him, she still needed to get to know her Ashikabi and him her. In this he could truly return that love she has for him. It was a common misconception MBI worker made that Sekirei loved the Ashikabi they were bound to. In most cases they did. If that Ashikabi was the one they reacted to, then it's guaranteed that they'll love that person. If the winging is forced however then it isn't a relationship and the Sekirei will never truly love that Ashikabi. The Sekirei would dream of their true Ashikabi with the knowledge that they could never have them and in time wallow in misery at their forced servitude.

Thankfully this didn't happen to her, especially with her current "employer". While Tsukune was very different from a normal person he's got a good heart and moldable mind. He feels for her, cares for her, and is affect by her actions. This much means they can be together forever, and that fact brought a smile to her lips. She felt bad about her thoughts when she saw his eyes. He was hurt by her reaction and need to make that right first. "You don't have to tell me right away, Koibito." Uzume reached up and brushed away a stray strand of hair out his eyes. Her ashikabi's eyes widened at the gesture. "Whatever secrets you have can be told at a later date. I'm with you forever."

"I… T-thank you," Tsukune's chin dropped. There she goes making him feel guilty. Something told him that she wasn't even trying to either. She's reached up to touch him and her actions almost apologetic in nature. This bond he swore will be the end of him if he's not careful. He sunk further down to the floor and closed his eyes. His back made the door groan at the added weight, but he didn't care about that. Could he really do this? Could he tell someone that wasn't Yokai about the Monster world and the Great Barrier that separates it? Would the chairman even allow that to happen? His eyes snapped open to her smile. If she was going to be with him forever, then the chairman would have no choice but to inform her. If he was going to live as this Dhampir thing then she has to know if not for the bond, then out of respect for her. He'd have to call later and see if he had permission to do so from the Chairman first though.

Tsukune sighed resignedly. "I'll tell you soon. This-this isn't something that I can really speak freely of. Not yet." He admitted. Her brown eyes were filled with slight disappointment that had him feeling guilty. "But I can tell you is that I'm not exactly, fully human."

Uzume snorted in a very unladylike way. "No shit. There's no human out there that can fight against a Sekirei and come out alive." He chuckled at the vulgarity and she quieted. She looked concerned for him once more. "Like, you were in pain, so I came to check on you. I didn't mean to pry."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. If I wasn't so busy being irresponsible with this," he pointed to his eyes. "I wouldn't have scared you like that." It surprised him how easily he was talking to her. It was comparable to how he talked with the girls at school.

Uzume smiled. "I'm supposed to be the irresponsible one. You already took responsibility, my Ashikabi," Uzume reached up and brushed her fingers against Tsukune's cheeks. His cheeks flushed pink then red with ease. "You don't have to tell me anything right now. If anything, I just want to know why my Ashikabi's hair and eyes can change color. Oh yeah, and how he kicked my ass," she narrowed her eyes once more.

"You're stronger than me." He said suddenly, surprising her. "Believe me. If you hadn't been injured the night before, I'd be dead." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "The only reason I won was because I caught you off guard."

"Well, I'm glad that you did," she informed him. "If you hadn't, you wouldn't have become my Ashikabi. You probably would've been a nice little bloodstain on the streets." She put her finger to her lips in a thinking pose. "A really cute bloodstain."

It was his turn to snort. "Thanks for that," he said dryly. He tilted his head in a questioning manner. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you trying to… assassinate that Sekirei and her Ashikabi?" He went in for a blunt approach catching Uzume off guard. "You don't seem like the kind of person to go hunting for people without good reason. I'd like to know." It could also help him figure out how Kagari and Miya fit into this as well.

Uzume's demeanor darkened in an instant and Tsukune knew he had asked the wrong question. Her brown eyes were filled with anger and sadness, none of it directed at him. He felt horrible, but he had to man up. She was his Sekirei and he had to protect her, not the other way around. These many questions in his mind needed answers.

This wasn't Yokai Academy. Ignorance will lead him to death again.

She tilted her eyes downward. "Maybe I should just show you instead," she muttered. She gave him a pleading look. "Do you have to go anywhere?"

He shook his head. "No, I have time." Tsukune unfastened his belt and let it go through the lasso he made of Belmont before tightening it once more around his waist. The burn in his eyes receded same with the pain that shook his entire body. "Do you need to go somewhere? A place away from the Inn?" He questioned.

She nodded. "It'll be the easiest way to tell you why I tried to kill you and the other two last night." She winced at the kill part, but Tsukune took it all in stride. It wouldn't be the first time someone killed him for some purpose he didn't know about. It also wouldn't be the first time that a woman tried to kill him and fall in love with him at the same time.

"If that's what you want me to do I'll follow you anywhere." He smiled gently, buttoning up the rest of his blazer before standing up from the door. He brushed off some of the lint on his slacks before offering her his hand. She took it with a soft grin.

"Even to the futon," she teased and Tsukune irked, his flush increasing.

"Uzume," he groaned and Uzume burst into a fit of chuckles before climbing up to her feet.

"I'm just messing with you. Let's go then!" she yelled. "The faster we get out of here, the more time we have before dinner." She was a woman on a mission and nothing would deter her.

"Um, Uzume-chan…" Tsukune stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to put some clothes on?"

"What?" she looked downward. All she was wearing was her frilly pink nightgown that exposed more leg than what should be shown. She looked back to her Ashikabi, only to see blood rushing to his ears. She smirked. "Do I have to?" Uzume stepped a bit closer forcing her Ashkabi to step back. His back hit the wall next to the door effectively leaving him at her mercy. "Are you sure want me too," she whispered in his ear.

"I… W-we need to get g-going r-r-r-right?" Tsukune gulped.

Uzume grinned. "We got a minute too…"

The door opened again.

"Now there wouldn't happen to be anything illicit happening with the confines of Maison Izumo, would there be, Uzume?"

The brunette in question paled as the temperature in the room dropped. She could feel the Hannya mask behind her, and based off Tsukune's horrified expression, he could see it. "Nope not at all! I'll be getting dressed now! Bye!" The Sekirei ran like a bat out of hell, leaving Tsukune at Miya's mercy. He dropped down to his butt against as the mask drew closer to him.

"I'm sorry Miya! I didn't…"

Suddenly the mask disappeared, and Miya offered Tsukune a giggle at his reaction. "Ah, Tsukune-san, it seems I have to explain the rules to you." She giggled demurely and Tsukune paled. In all her dilly dallying her forgot to explain the rules to the young man. She didn't expect him to let his beastly urges to try and take Uzume's innocence already. She didn't expect him to become an Ashikabi in just a couple hours of arriving at her establishment. She won't blame herself though. That'll be silly.

Tsukune gulped again. That laugh was terrifying, and somehow a ladle appeared in her hands. He's positive it hadn't been there a second ago. He shrieked when the Hannya mask reappeared and rose his hands as defense. How is she doing this? Spawning a demon that pulls out the root of all the fear in this body like this?

"Rule number one: No illicit or explicit behavior at Maison Izumo!" The ladle went downward.

"Ah!" Tsukune cried. "My poor head." He reached up to rub the mistreated area.

"You should have followed the rules," Miya wagged the ladle left and right at him.

That's not even fair. He didn't even remember being told about any rules here! But he's not about to risk her wrath despite this. He needs to get to his 24th year after all.

Miya saw fit to teach him the rules while in her establishment one at a time which soon led them to the dining room with him sitting as far as possible away from her. Miya sat calmly at the head of the table, her mouth hidden by the sleeve of her kimono as she giggled at Tsukune's antics. A dark cloud hung over his head with comical lightning blasting all around it. The usually polite and happy boy sulked like a small child.

He moaned piteously, "How do you even do that?"

Miya tilted her head innocently. "Do what?"

The teenager groaned from his spot at the table and Miya had a difficult time keeping her laughter under control. He picked his head up passing the landlady and accusatory glare. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The dark cloud grew larger in size and the dark wails could be heard from inside. Miya would be the first to admit that it was one of the most amusing sights she had ever come across of. "You wouldn't be accusing a poor old widow of anything malicious, would you?" That cold feeling returned and Tsukune slammed his head into the table. Miya blinked. She had people screaming in fear and running away before. She had never had Tsukune's reaction. "Are you alright?" She asked, but he didn't stir. "Ano… Tsukune-san?" She poked his head with the ladle that somehow appeared in her hands. He groaned pitifully. A satisfied smile spread across her lips, filled with some twisted sense of satisfaction. "Would you like for me to fix up that nasty bruise and cut you have there?"

He knew it. All the women in his life were evil creatures hell bent on making his life the most miserable it can possibly be. Well maybe except his mother… no she was just as evil as the rest of them. She changed his Saturday night cartoons to a soap opera channel. Maybe he should just stay a bachelor? Alone for the rest of his life but safe.

He sighed. "Yes please."

Miya giggled again. 'Such a silly boy.' She thought as she left to grade a first aid kit.

Once alone Tsukune breathed easier but shivered. His eyes shot up to the ceiling to the area he felt something before he slammed his head to the table.

BUMP

The young Dhampir's eyes widened with a twinge of red. 'Something is up there. Or maybe someone.' He narrowed his eyes at the spot and followed the presence move its way out of the area. Just like his first day at Yokai Academy, nothing is as it seems.

* * *

A/N: What in the hell did I just critically revise and write? By the gods I only wanted to get a bit further into this bond and how this Tsukune thinks outside of the norm, not turn this into a murder mystery. Now Tsukune is still a good guy hat protects people if he can but months of trial leaves a heart steeled and mind focused. He has a mistrustful nature towards those with an angle. Who can he trust in a world with people that have their own ends? I've never written a character with a moral background before or a story that will challenge his morals. This'll be fun.

Oh, and is Uzume a little too forward? I'm not sure.

Now according to the challenge Tsukune needs Two or more Sekirei as well as choose one of the Yokai Academy girls. God I'm not sure what to do and who to chose. Readers please help me out and I'll listen. I got a submission for Karasuba already and I'm looking for more.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sickly girl + Vampire

"I don't think she likes me." His brown eyes held mock sorrow as him and his Sekirei made their way through the streets of Shinto Teito. His forehead held a nice long diagonal cut courtesy of a mahogany table. It had long since healed, not that anyone in that inn had to know. The landlady, after laughing herself silly, was "nice" enough to patch him up and wrap his head in these bandages. Tsukune almost rolled his eyes at the word "nice" that rolled through his mind.

Uzume snorted. "I didn't think I could leave you alone for less than five minutes and expect you to hurt yourself."

Tsukune glared accusingly at her. "You abandoned me! You left me to die!"

"Miya never kills." Uzume retorted sagely with a knowing wag of her finger. "Only maims painfully. Oh yeah, plus she goes all demon on you. You should be grateful. She's nowhere near as bad with you as she is with me and Kagari. I still have that bruise on my ass from last week… along with the others," she said muttered under her breath.

"I didn't need to know that." He muttered back, rolling his eyes in exasperation. He was so glad that he had experience with girls like Uzume or she would've reduced him to a stuttering mess by now. He put a hand to his untamable hair and attempted to flatten it only for his efforts to be in vain. The moment he pulled his hand back it stood straight up again. Maybe he should gel his hair for now on. This mess seems easy to grab on to. "Where are we going again, Uzume?"

Her shoulders stiffened, and he found himself venturing into another sore subject that belonged to his Sekirei. "Hiyamakai Hospital," she answered but now tense. "There's something I want to show you." Tsukune noticed her tone was cold with a hint of venom present. But it was easy tell that it wasn't being directed at him. Something about that hospital pissed her off and it was probably something bad if it turned her into an assassin. The way she regarded it with such abhorrence reminded him of the creepy nurse that was a part of Anti-Thesis. He was never able to look at nurses and doctors the same after she tried to have Moka kill him.

She forced a smile to appear. "Do you mind if we talk about something else?" There was hint of a plea in her tone. "Is there anything you want to know about the Sekirei Plan?"

He bit his lip. He had lots of questions, some of them more invading than others. The inn wasn't involved in her actions last night, but that didn't clear it of suspicion. He only knew a little from what Minaka told him. Uzume is a sekirei, and a thief of some sort if he heard correct. Tsukune made a mental note to bring that up one day. Pretty much these Sekirei have to battle one another until there was one last Sekirei standing. That one would hold the honor of staying with her beloved Ashikabi forever. "Do Sekirei have to kill one another?" He asked her first.

His eyes pierced hers and Uzume flinched at this. It brought back her past transgressions, but she's prepared herself for the worse enough to answer. "Yes and no." Her ashikabi lifted his head up in question. She sighed, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and ignored the tight fit. "When two Sekirei fight, it's conventionally supposed to be one on one, and the loser usually has their Sekirei crest removed via Norito."

"Can I get some context? Like, what's a Norito?"

She breathed out. "They're like special words we chant before we can use our major powers. Every Sekirei has a unique prayer or Norito. If you were to kiss me, I'd be able to use my Norito which in turn allows me to use my most powerful techniques. If we get the upper hand on our opponent and lay our hands on the crest of a Sekirei we can deactivate them once we say our Norito. The crest fading away is the indicator."

"Hm." He grunted as his eyes took in Uzume in a new light. "I've never heard of something like that before. You said that these Norito could remove a Sekirei crest." He pointed out, his brown eyes narrowed in something close to realization. "What happens when a Sekirei crest is removed?"

Uzume turned her head away and pulled down the top of her shirt to reveal the Sekirei crest on her back. His eyes narrowed further. The crest resembled a bird or something like that in his mind. "When this crest is removed, the Sekirei essentially dies, Tsukune-kun."

"So, this game…" He paused unable to finish this horrible thought.

"Is basically life or death." She finished for him. Uzume let her shirt go and faced her now distressed ashikabi. "This is why I apologized for making you wing me before. I was being selfish and involved you in a game that could get us both killed." Her voice was laced with regret and from the shaking of her shoulders, her apology was sincere. Uzume waited for her ashikabi to digest her words and which she could tell he didn't take well.

Tsukune clenched his fists. When he agreed to participate, he did think of the worst, but to find out that the game would be so barbaric. That it would involve people of the same race to kill one another. And for what, the amusement of a mad man who wants to usher in an age of gods? Like he feared that meant he and Minato would have to fight in the near future. Either Musubi or Uzume would die.

'No!' He snarled internally. He hated people like Minaka and MBI. It was like Anti-Thesis all over again. Another organization hell bent on ruining the lives of others. He had come to the human world to relax, not fight another organization, not for the mystery of the inn, not to choose between his life or others, and certainly not to hurt his cousin.

'Why does fate play me like this?' He asked himself.

"I'm sorry." Uzume embraced her pained and confusion filled ashikabi. She heard him gasp in shock at this and drew him ever closer to her to calm his heart.

Tsukune blinked, still and froze in place in the arms of a woman he just met. A woman that's connected herself to him in every way possible. A woman that didn't deserve to be tied to someone like him. He thought to himself that maybe he should just leave, but could he really do that to Uzume? Despite only knowing her for such a short time, she had wormed her way into his heart, bond or no bond. If he left now, he would be doing what he did to Moka on his first day at Yokai Academy. He was selfish and feared for his life at a monster school. So selfish that he almost abandoned her to Saizo's mercy. If he left, wouldn't he be leaving Uzume at the mercy of the Sekirei Plan? Curse his gentle nature.

 **'The bond could kill you as well.'** Tsukune heard from a place within. He mused on the meaning behind this until he felt it. Uzume was supporting him with thoughts and feelings of comfort. So much so that it made his hands relax. Blood ran into the roots of his fingers and nipped at the cold. He didn't even realize he was holding them so tightly. He looked into himself and found that warmth, the light, that Uzume is within him. Uzume is part of him, but what if that part was taken away. He feels her pain as well her pleasure. The last thing he needs is the conflicting emotions of another on top of his. It could destroy him and in turn everyone around him. Would he had been better off without? Curse his immoral nature.

Selflessness and Self-preservation. Two sides of the coin. Did Dhampir of the past suffer this as well? This conflict of thoughts, feelings, and emotions? These three could seal his fate depending…

'I just have to make it to the end and exceed it." He declared within himself and returned the warm embrace from his sekirei. She hummed from approval as the warmth grew. His eyes lit up with a resolve. He would stay in the game and find a way the keep himself and his love ones alive. He did it once and can do it again.

He put a hand on her shoulders and pushed her back away, startling her. "I'm fine. C'mon, let's get to the hospital." His smile was warm and reassuring and something stirred in Uzume's heartstrings. "The faster we get to that hospital, the easier it will be for us to find out how we beat this game. I'm not losing you, Uzume. It's only been a couple hours, but I consider you one of my most precious people. We're in this together like you said, now and forever."

Her lips quivered, and she leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes. He was most definitely her Ashikabi. No one but Chiho had ever made her feel this way. "Okay." She agreed, taking hold of his hand. If he was startled by her attentions, he didn't show it. His response was grasping her hand tightly in response. Tsukune smiled and took a moment to enjoy the new sensations that Uzume brought to him. It felt awfully similar to how Moka felt against his arm and how it made him feel, but the vibe he got from Uzume was vastly more different than what he had when he first met the vampire. Uzume and him were in this together. This felt right and as it should've been since the beginning.

Suddenly Tsukune had an eerie feeling that the girls wouldn't be very happy that the "harem" expanded.

* * *

A blue haired girl in Las Vegas twitched.

The pen snapped in the hands of a suggestively dressed woman in her office.

A yellow tub collapsed on a young witch's parents.

The snow village got much colder than usual.

A vampire aggressively tore open her blood pack.

They all had the urge to pummel the object of their affections and they didn't know why.

* * *

Tsukune shivered, a cold chill running down his back. Uzume lifted her head from her Ashikabi's shoulder and gave him a questioning glance. Tsukune waved his arms frantically. "I-it's nothing! It's just really cold outside."

She gave him a flat look. "It's ninety degrees," she said dryly.

"Well it should be warmer." He crossed his arms like a small child, purposely avoiding her suspicious brown eyes. He turned his nose upward, and she felt an unwilling smile creep up on her lips. He raised an eyebrow at the sound of giggling. "What are you laughing about?"

"My Ashikabi is an idiot." She stated bluntly. A dark rain cloud hung over and he bowed his head comically as tears ran down his cheeks. "A cute idiot." She amended.

He rolled his eyes. "Because that makes it all better," he scoffed then shook his head mockingly.

In time he looked up to see the towering building that was Hiyamakai Hospital. He let out a low whistle. The building was ginormous. He'd bet it rivaled even the sizes of MBI's hospitals despite the fact that MBI was the better of the two. His brown eyes took in the complete and utter whiteness of it. From the outside, it reminded him of the hospital wing at the academy. That alone made him frown already. He shook his head. 'I need hobby outside of comparing everything to monster world.'

"Is this it?" He questioned.

Uzume's eyes darkened for a split second. "Yes, Ashikabi-kun." Tsukune picked up on that fast. She's never called him Ashikabi in that manner. She gripped his hand tighter than before on top of this. He winced at the involuntary cracking of his bones from the pressure. He didn't need the bond to see that she's furious about something. Her eyes lost color and her shoulders shook. He felt her rage like it was his own. A red-hot poisonous sensation threatened to consume him as it spread throughout his being. His neck throbbed a bit in response making him wince once more.

"Uzume, I…"

"C'mon, we just have to let the nurses know that we're here." She tugged her ashikabi along unaware of his struggle. His words fell on deaf ears.

Tsukune breathed in and out slowly and even did his exercises to keep this poison in check. He counted the trees in the area and then the leaves the swirled in the air to keep his mind off of it. Suddenly, Uzume froze as someone stepped through the doors before they could pass. That rage before could've been labeled as a candle in comparison to the bonfire that washed over him now. Tsukune looked up to see why and saw a well-endowed green haired woman came out to greet them. In her hands was a red staff wearing a smile that rivaled Kuyō's that made him hate the man.

"Ah," the green haired woman's smug smile grew. "Little number 10. So good to see you." Her voice was laced with heavy sarcasm, openly mocking Uzume. Tsukune found his hand inching toward Belmont at his waist, ready to fight any moment, damn the consequences. 'No, calm down.' He stressed as his hand fell away from his whip. If he takes in even a bit of Yōki from his Belmont he's afraid he'd lose himself.

Uzume sneered, still ignorant of her ashikabi's plight. His fight for control overshadowed by her disgust for the woman before her. "Toyotama." She spat the name like venom.

Tsukune could feel the edges of his fangs starting to peek into his lips. Uzume's rage was forcing it's way to show itself through him it seems. This woman is a Sekirei. Her aura felt very similar to Uzume's, but unlike Uzume, her power is lesser.

"I don't have time to deal with you. I'm here to see Chiho," Uzume spat.

"Oh," the other woman exclaimed mockingly. "Sorry, but Higa-sama wants to see you."

They both stilled when a rumbling sound reverberated from Tsukune's chest. Uzume, finally taking notice of her ashikabi, noticed how he involuntarily growled at Toyotama. His hands were balled into fists once more and his eyes had narrowed to the point the pupils resembled slits. In Tsukune's mind this feeling in his chest was like reliving his battle with Hokuto all over again. Uzume failed to realize just how her anger and hatred were getting to him.

Due their shared anger, he had drawn on his powers without the use of Belmont and didn't even crack one of the links on his lock. He had been severely handicapped and if it wasn't for Moka, he would've died. Tsukune saw himself as a gentle soul and didn't like to hurt people. But the looks this woman was giving Uzume set his blood on fire. The fire he felt though the bond made him desire this Toyotama to try something. He wanted to see her look of shock, like he got from Uzume, that a human of all things beat her into the ground. To leave this woman a deliciously bloody pulp.

The woman's startled expression disappeared, replaced with a sly one. 'Oh, and what do we have here?" She sauntered over toward him, ignoring Uzume's scorching glare. "Little number 10 finally got herself an Ashikabi?" Toyotama let a gloved hand caress his cheek, ignoring his glare and Uzume's hissing. "Very handsome…" she purred. "Almost compares to Higa-sama."

"We're here to see Chiho, not your master!" Uzume snarled, batting aside the offending hand that touched her Ashikabi's face. "So, get out of our way, whore." Uzume stood ready to pounce right then and now. Tsukune rose his hand up in front of his sekirei with his eyes closed. "Tsukune?" Uzume gasped, shocked.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked. He had a name to the face but knows sekirei have a number as well.

Toyotama smirk at him. "Sekirei number 16 Toyotama at your service, handsome," she greeted. "Higa-sama would love to meet you. Without your whore present of course."

"I would too. Maybe with you there as well," Tsukune noted as delicately as possible. His narrowed his eyes further at the woman as she giggled a bit at his answer. He didn't know what he was saying but it felt necessary to get this out. "But like Uzume said, we're here to see Chiho, not your master." He spoke clear and concisely but with a level of malice that even made Uzume shy back. "So may be pass, please?"

Toyotama eyes widened slightly at the flash of red in the Ashikabi's eyes and stepped back. "Very well. Go see your brat. Just know number 10, Higa-sama will know of this." With that said, Toyotama sauntered off toward the west with an over exaggerated sway to her hips that had Uzume seething.

Tsukune took a breath to calm himself, the poison in his body receding. That rage was quickly replaced by disgust though, and his thoughts went to his contaminated cheek. He took out a wipe to clean his cheek that she had touched. He felt dirty and violated. Uzume snatched the wipe away and cleaned his face for him, a dark scowl on her face. Her anger he felt was similar to his rage at Kuyō's attempt to harm Moka while he was unconscious. That woman sent out most of the wrong vibes and few of the good ones. She reminded him of the spider-bitch that was Kuyō's right hand woman. Like Toyotama, she tried to make him her boy toy. That was the past though. He looked into that woman's eyes and made it impossible for him to hate her like Uzume does. He saw pain in her eyes and it was reminiscent to the sort Uzume help to kill. Like a mask was up to protect herself. He may be wrong, but he'd had attacked for sure if not for that observation.

Tsukune's glare was icy as he watched Toyotama leave. "Uzume… That woman?"

"That's Toyotama, one of Higa Izumi's Sekirei. He owns this hospital." She replied glaring in the direction Toyotama had gone as well. She was seething with white hot fury. That conniving slut dared to touch her Ashikabi like he was some pet to her! As if she owned him! She almost started a Sekirei battle in the front of a hospital of all places and she doubted Higa would've appreciated it all. Though the calm and cool savagery behind her Ashikabi's words somehow heeled her and Toyotama both. It was shocking to think he had such a side to him. Then again does she truly know her ashikabi like she should? The answer is no.

Tsukune's jaw clenched. "I usually don't dislike people the first time I meet them," he admitted. "But I think I found another exception." And two names to the list. He took the wipe back and placed it back in his pocket before beginning to walk to the hospital doors. "She seemed to know you pretty well. And apparently this Higa does as well." There was no suspicion or accusation, simply acceptance.

"We can't talk about that here." At his disbelieving look, she shook her head. "Look, I need to tell you the situation I was in before, but not here. This place is run by Higa and his Sekirei are crawling everywhere. Any wrong move and he'll take offense."

"Fine." So, he made the right call to talk things out. He was relieved with this. He took Uzume's hand once again to have her lead him in. His eyes flickered to the hallways and stairs of the hospital the minute they stepped inside. He took in every access way and piece together his mental map of the hospital. He took note as well of what he felt down those ways. He didn't understand why his Yōki detector was working so well, but it was proving to be quite the boon. Any presence that felt similar to Uzume's was detected by him. As of now, he could feel the presence of eight Sekirei in the building, not including Uzume. All them are lesser than Uzume but together they would overwhelm them both. Uzume was right to not to make a scene. He watched as his Sekirei approached the sign in desk and wrote down his name and her own.

The woman at the front gave her a stiff nod before her eyes nestled on him. Her eyes seemed to measure him from top to bottom like a new organism categorize for later. He frowned. The woman had short grey hair and red half-moon glasses. Her purple outfit was similar to a corset and like the other Sekirei he had met so far. Her measurements were well over average but nothing compared to Uzume. She gave him an appraising glance and nodded approvingly before sending him and Uzume off into the E wing of the Hospital. Before he could question her on it Uzume pulled him along. The glasses wearing sekirei's eyes followed him until he past the corner. Her look was strange and left him perturbed. He recognized it well like a reporter finding the next big scoop.

Tsukune wasn't comfortable in the slightest even with Uzume next to him. He could feel the stares of multiple Sekirei all around him. From how tense Uzume was, she could feel the Higa's dogs as well.

"We're being watched from all sides, Uzume." He whispered to her.

"Ignore them." She whispered back. "Higa already knows you're here from the looks of things. I don't want things to get out of hand."

"Right." He nodded in return and they continued their walk. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the room Uzume was looking for.

Room E-201.

She knocked on the door gently. There was no response, and she sighed in relief. She turned to her Ashikabi. "Please be quiet. Someone very important to me is on the other side, and she's really sick." Her eyes had turned sad at the mention of his. Before he could respond, she opened the door and stepped inside. The hospital room was fairly decorated, if a little Spartan for his tastes. It had more color than what he was used to. The walls were tan in color and large windows made the outside easily visible from inside the hospital room. His eyes caught sight of Uzume's quick movement and he found his Sekirei standing over the prone form of a very small dirty blond-haired girl.

The girl was awake. "Uzume-chan." She greeted weakly, wrapping her tired arms around the taller girl's waist. Tsukune felt his heart clench at the scene. The girl had lots of medical equipment attached to her and her skin was so very pale. She was weak and fragile. Her scent as well was wrong. It's like she's moments from becoming a corpse. Anything tied to death he has become almost in tune to it. A sad "gift" to have if anyone asked him. In this girl's eyes he saw something that surprised him. They were filled with life and love for his Sekirei who clung her.

He sank into the chair next to the bed, taking in the girl's features. She looked way younger than he was, but that was probably because she was so small. If anything, she could be his age or older. She looked sleep deprived and it seemed whatever medicine they had her on wasn't working in the slightest. After several minutes, the girl finally noticed him. "Uzume-chan?" She removed her face from his sekirie's generous bosom. "You brought a friend?" Tsukune felt a small sense of amusement as her eyes wandered over his form, analyzing him like some science project. After a minute or two, she smiled.

Uzume gave the girl a grin. "I did, Chiho-chan. Meet Tsukune-kun, my Ashikabi." The words echoed in the hospital room and the room fell silent. No emotion shone in Chiho's eyes and Uzume's shoulder had squared up. Tsukune didn't say anything, his eyes shifted from one girl to the next.

'Oh, I get it.' He felt slightly guilty and ashamed for some reason but said nothing, opting for just watching for the young girl's reaction.

Chiho smiled before weakly offering her hand. "I'm sorry if I'm being a terrible host. I'm Hidaka Chiho." Tsukune leaned forward and shook her hand gently, not wanting to hurt her any more than he could feel already. "It's nice to meet you. I was wondering when Uzume would finally find herself an Ashikabi."

He tilted his head at this. He decided to test the waters to see if his suspicion is correct. "So, you know about the Sekirei Plan? I thought only Ashikabi and the Sekirei were supposed to know about it, but I guess you and her…?" He assumed but didn't finish.

A pinch of amusement was evident in Chiho's eyes and gave Uzume a knowing look. "I was supposed to be Uzume's Ashikabi, yes." Silence once more rung in the room and Chiho gave Uzume a pleading look. "Can I talk to your Ashikabi?" Uzume nodded and Chiho sighed. "Alone please?"

Uzume turned to Tsukune, her expression oddly serious. He nodded in return and the woman gave a grudging nod of acceptance. "Be quick though. I want to talk to my best friend." She stomped away like an angry child and the Ashikabi and sickly girl found themselves chuckling at her antics.

"Like I said before, it's nice to meet you." Chiho said. Tsukune turned around to see Chiho smiling at him. "Uzume's been alone for a while now, and I'm happy that she found someone to take care of her." Her tone was filled with hurt and he soon realized that all wasn't because of him and Uzume.

Tsukune rubbed his forehead. "It's… very nice to meet you as well. Am I correct in assuming that you've known Uzume for a long time now?" He strained to ask.

"Yes, Tsukune-san," she confirmed very formally. "I've known Uzume-chan since I first came to the hospital when I was sixteen years old. She was one of the first people I met when I arrived in Shinto Teito. She always came to visit me and make me smile with her costumes."

"I see," he nodded. Uzume is very kind like he thought to do this for her. "Why are you in the hospital, Chiho-san?" He asked gently and as formally as her.

She closed her eyes. "Ever since I was a small child, I've had an incurable disease that's been eating away at my heart and muscles." She answered to his horror. "I've been transferred from hospital to hospital until I finally arrived here, and my parents gave up on me."

"That's terrible."

She shook her head. "Not really. With all that's happened to me, I've come to appreciate the love and bonds I have now and cherish them to the fullest. It makes me happy that I have some precious people that still care for me. What about you, Tsukune-san. Do you have any precious people?"

Eight people filled his thoughts. "I do." He confirmed. "It's nice to know that there are still people out there that recognize that bonds are important. Tell me about yourself, Chiho-san. Uzume brought me here to answer a question, and I guess she wanted us to meet to find the answer."

She smiled. "There isn't that much to tell." She avoided his question with ease and countered with her own. "Can you tell me about Uzume's Ashikabi? About you?" Tsukune felt a bit disappointed at her avoidance but did as she wished regardless. He told her of his average and dull life. How he failed the entrance exams to attend high school. He told her that by some lucky break his father came across a flyer that ended up granting him access to a private school. In time she began to open up as well. She in turn told him about her early life in an honest attempt to get to know him. The two discussed everything from family to politics, sometimes engaging in easy banter over things they agreed to disagree over.

It's interesting how this was one of those times that Tsukune found himself not stuttering over a girl. Chiho was kind, but didn't give off any romantic vibes, making it much easier to talk to her than he would one of the girls back at Yokai. She was the sweetest girl ever who obviously appreciated all the good things in her life and accepted all the bad things that came her way. Her physical state as well left him feeling a bit sorrowful for her as well. He could see why Uzume liked her so much. She was a saint in her eyes. Compared to him, she's pure of the violence and horrors that surrounded the world in a vice grip. At most she's a conduit of it if he's reading this right, but he's leaving his assumptions as that until Uzume clarifies.

Chiho laughed at a joke they shared before her eyes turned serious. "Do you mind telling me how you winged Uzume, or why for that matter?" His laughter ceased at her borderline hostile tone. He gave her an understanding look. Her tone reminded him of his cousin and how protective she was of him. "You didn't wing her because of her looks, did you? I know she's a very attractive woman." She slapped her hand to her mouth, her pale face a tomato red from he admission.

"I'll be honest, I never intended to wing Uzume. It kind of happened." He chuckled weakly at her suspicious glare. "She ended up hurt in the streets so I picked her up in an attempt to rush her to the hospital. Imagine my surprise and when she kisses me and light sprouts from her back." It wasn't really lying, but there was a lot that was voided out. If Chiho picked up on it, she didn't anything about it. "So, you said you were supposed to be Uzume's Ashikabi, right?" He questioned right back.

She nodded. "I was. If you're wondering why I never winged her…" The room was suddenly uncomfortable and he could feel sadness radiating off the girl in waves. "I'm dying."

Tsukune's eyes widened. He was afraid of this despite having the suspicion. That didn't stop his shocking shout from coming out. "What!?"

"The doctors said there wasn't a cure to my disease and all the medicine does is prolong the inevitable." She admitted softly. "I didn't wing Uzume because she said that when the Ashikabi dies, so does the Sekirei. I didn't want Uzume to die with me. Everyone believed she was like she wanted, I think. She'd even waster her time entertaining me every day when she should have found someone to love her that could. I'm glad that she found you."

Tsukune frowned softly. The dark thoughts of mistrust flowed through him same with a pity he struggled to bury. "Chiho I don't think…"

"Don't tell her, Tsukune-kun." He noticed the different suffix immediately. His words sucked down his throat in moments. The look in her eyes was desperate. "Don't tell her that I'm dying. I didn't tell her because she would've wasted herself away trying to find a cure faster. Something tells me that even with an Ashikabi of her own, she still would've tried."

His desire to tell her that maybe he's not the right fit for Uzume faded away. 'It not fair,' Tsukune concluded. There're so many selfish and cruel people in the world who live to this day, Tsukune could list dozens, and this pure girl would die soon. She'd die alone because her parents gave up on her. She thought of Uzume's wellbeing before her own. Such selflessness… He's a black spot in comparison to this girl.

"Promise me." Chiho nearly pleaded.

He bit his lip. "I promise that I won't tell her." He agreed hesitantly. "But…"

She shook her head. "There's no buts. When I'm gone, just make sure she isn't a wreck, okay?" She gave him her last request, and he couldn't deny her it. He agreed without reluctance. "Sorry it felt like I interrogated you earlier. I just wanted to see if you were a good person or not. I can tell that you are. You're something Uzume needs."

Tsukune shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can agree with you," he let his chin drop. "I've only known her for such a short time, and I'm… I'm not as good as you think." He protested weakly. His tone emptied of all emotion.

"Bad people never question if virtue." Tsukune's eyes widened at her words before coming up to meet her gave. Chiho smiled brightly at him in a way that left him breathless. "And she loves you all the same just like she does me. Sekirei are different than you and I, Tsukune-kun. They love more strongly than us and when they lose who they love, it hurts more. The doctors say I have two months at the most and I know how Uzume is already hurting without knowing. Can you feel it?" He could only nod his head. He felt it the moment they entered this hospital and grew ever closer to this room. "Then you know if you aren't there to help her, she'll lose herself."

'And I'd lose myself as well,' Tsukune concluded.

Fate is truly is a cruel mistress. She had already made that clear when she turned him into a monster' Human but barely holding on. Now she allows someone so beautifully pure to die in a hospital. A girl, such a pure girl, was making a last request to a person she barely knew because someone she loved needed him. With the way the monster world and the human world was, he never would've imagined meeting such a person. Someone so selfless came only once in a lifetime and this one would die before her time.

His eyes hardened. "I promise that I'll always be there for her, no matter what I have to do." It was more than a promise or simple vow. It was oath that couldn't be broken by even the gods. He'd die before such a promise could be broken.

Her smile turned warm. "Good. Now let's talk about happier things. Do you have family?"

* * *

Uzume gave her ashikabi a look of confusion as he wordlessly walked past her with a tired look on his face. There was a weight on his shoulders that wasn't there before they arrive, and his eyes held a burning resolve they lacked at the Inn. What had happened in there to make him so confident? The way he carried himself was different than before. But there was also sadness in heart as well. She acted in kind to it. Tsukune tensed for an instant when she hugged him from behind. The stiffness in his shoulders left him in an instant and he relaxed in her grip. "Did something happen?" She asked a little worried. Had there been an argument between her two precious people? She couldn't stand the thought of the possibility that they didn't like each other. She didn't want to choose between them.

Tsukune felt Uzume's concern so turned around and hugged her in return, reassuring her that her train of thought was most definitely not what happened. He smiled softly. "Chiho is a very good personm and I'm glad you introduced me to her." Uzume's expression brightened and she hugged him tightly. "Go on, she wants to talk to you some more." He gently led her to the door and she gave him a worried glance.

"What about you?"

He pulled out his cellphone. "I have to make a call. I'll be there in a little bit." She grinned in return and went inside the hospital room, leaving him alone in the hallway. He swiftly went to his contacts list on his phone. His current phone was an upgrade to the flip phone he had before he attended the academy. He smirked. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that the chairman was on his contacts. What he wanted to know was just how he did it. As far as Tsukune was concerned, his phone was always in his pocket.

He hit the talk button and waited. It wasn't long before someone answered the phone. "Moshi— Moshi. This is Tōjō Ruby speaking."

"Hey Ruby," he greeted in surprise.

"Tsukune-kun!?" He winced at her loud shriek. "How do you have this number? And why is the chairman making me send you early schoolwork to your email address? Did something happen that you won't return in time for the new term?"

"First off, slow down, Ruby. I'm doing just fine." The young man hummed in amusement. "Secondly, the chairman has me doing some work for him and gave me this number, so I could contact him." He heard her sigh in relief before the wave of suspicion aimed at him came through the phone like a train.

"Just what are you doing, Tsukune?" The young man gulped at the dangerous tone he nearly tasted behind the line. "I've a feeling that you… Chairman-sama!"

Tsukune let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Why does it feel like I just dodged a bullet?' He wondered. He raised an eyebrow at the sound of breaking glass before a deeper voice replaced Ruby's.

"Ahh, Aono-kun, so nice of you to call." Tsukune shivered at the Chairman's croaky voice. He took back his earlier statement. He'd take an annoyed Ruby over a calm Chairman any day. The Chairman was worse than even the MBI chairman. "Is there a reason you've decided to disturb me from my paperwork?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." He answered calmly. "I need to tell someone about the monster world, and I figured I needed your permission first."

The chairman hummed on the other line. "This person you want to inform about our world wouldn't happen to be a Sekirei, would it?"

Tsukune froze. He could feel the Chairman's knowing grin upon him, silently laughing at him like the pawn he was. "Of course, you knew…" he breathed.

"Indeed. If you are in fact referring to the Sekirei Plan, then yes, I knew about it." He admitted shamelessly. "But did I know that you would get yourself involved? The answer is no. Did I suspect it? Most definitely yes," he openly laughed at Tsukune's tense silence. "Now Aono-kun, I want you to listen to me closely, understand?" Tsukune felt a well concealed but equally potent venom in his words. "I want weekly reports on your training. I am already aware that you have tapped into your Yōki, so I want you to alert me of any more progress. As for permission, do as you wish. You can tell your landlady, her fellow tenants, all of your sekirei, and you could even tell your dear ol' cousin, Minato. I do not care as long as they tell no one of it. If they do you have to clean up the mess or I will." Tsukune shivered at this promise and nodded his head profusely. "Good, now if you do not have anything else to say, which I hope you do not, goodbye."

The Chairman hung up without letting the young man get his bearings, leaving him in silence.

Tsukune's hands shook as that rage as his hand dropped to its side. The burning rage greater than anything Uzume could've felt returned. So much so that the red turned black. "He knew all this time..." Tsukune growled, the taste of blood in his mouth. His fangs broke skin and his vision turning red. "He knew of them all and the game?" The words like acid as they left his lips.

He punched the wall to the left making it crack and the holy locket rattling on his wriest. "Son of a bitch!" He roared.

'No! Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.' He repeated this with his eyes closed. The pain on his bite mark started to become noticeable. He can't let it get the best of him. Not now. Anger will kill him and Uzume. He made an oath and will see it fulfilled.

Tsukune needed answers and soon. All of this started to make the nap of his neck itch. The Chairman, The Game Master, the Sekirei Plan, the Inn, his transformation, and this pool of ignorance he's drowning in. He's had enough! "I've had enough of not knowing anything," he hit the wall again.

Tsukune leaned on the wall next to the door and with eyes closed to think. He breathed and looked up to the ceiling to count. "One light, two light, three light, and four." He counted until black became red and for the red to fade. In time the pain did subside. His Gedo, his medication-esque exercises, spread out the pain allowing the pressure on his neck and mind to lighten. He let out one last breath before he allowed his eyes to fall down to see someone before him. "What!" He jumped and hit the wall he had his back against.

"Interesting." The woman before him muttered as grey, cool eyes pierced into his brown ones. Those same eyes flowed from him to a spot on the wall as well. 'Such strength is almost inhuman for a boy of his stature,' the woman surmised before glaring a hole into this strange boy's core.

Tsukune was left speechless for moment before his eyes shot to the wall. 'Oh no,' he cursed once he spotted a large crack and impact mark on the wall next to him. One that he made with his fist in the midst of his rage. He turned his eyes back to the inquisitive ones this woman, this sekirei, held behind her glasses. This was the woman from the front desk that gave him those looks from before and now they're worse. It's like she's the eager detective facing one of the greatest mysteries in her life. One that's she greatly wishes to solve. "I… Hold long have you been there?" He asked weakly.

"Since you started counting the lights above, then the cracks, and then the crevices." The sekirei answered bluntly, her stare holding its intensity.

So, after he punch the wall or maybe even before that for all he knew. Tsukune bit his teeth at this, unsure of just how much she had truly seen.

The sekirei rose her hands to her glasses and they glared in the ambient light from above and the windows her back was against. She had simply been following the young man for a time to examined him. His mental breakdown from before was been recorded by her mind and burned into her memories. His words as well, it's apparent this boy is unraveling at the seams if display fits of brute strength and self-harm. He took note of the blood on his lips from possibly biting him in his struggle for control. The catalyst is ignorance, unknowing or the lack of knowledge. Becoming the sekirei to Number 10 without knowing the situation served at part of this. Same with whomever he was talking to on the phone he held. She saw it still bright with the number of whomever it was he talked to shown in his weak grip.

Tsukune pocketed his phone once he noticed it. "Who are you?" He asked the sekirei. He stood ready with his hand slipping toward Belmont.

"Not a fighter for one." She answered his question. It was a dry and toneless answer that almost made Tsukune shiver.

'Does she feel nothing,' he wondered. 'Her stare could probably freeze Mizore.'

"I'm Sekirei Number 22 Kochō," she introduced herself equably. "You have nothing to fear from me," she affirmed but still the boy was tense. "You're drowning, aren't you?" Tsukune tensed all the most. He didn't like how knowing she sounded. Like she held all the answers and knew it. It was a reaction she took note of and smiled faintly. "What would you like to know to help alleviate your state of obliviousness," she spoke boldly and without mercy. She didn't know any other way outside of direct and to the point.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes at this sekirei. He wasn't sure what this Sekirei wanted but knew from experience that everything has a price. Even information. If she's not a fighter, which he could see just from her stance, she should be hesitating to conflict with him. Yet she's as still as stone and her gaze mirrors it. She's asking him what he wants to know and these much he'd like to know. But how can he trust anyone in this hospital outside of the two in the room next to him? "What do want in return?" Tsukune asked, still mistrustful of Kochō and her angle.

"To find an answer."

Tsukune blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

"Heads or tails." Kochō left it at that leaving Tsukune all the more confused. "Ask and I'll answer," she said before he could speak, leaving no room to question her meaning.

Tsukune sighed, 'All women around me are impossible.' He relented to let it go and nodded. He looked at her. "Who's your ashikabi?"

"I have none currently."

Tsukune blinked at that answer. "W-why not?"

"Because I, like two others here, were brought here and so currently reside here until given wings by either Higa Izumi or one his associates."

Tsukune clenched his fists as this. "So, you're trapped here until he comes here?"

"Or until one of his associates do in his stead, yes."

This didn't sit well with him. "I don't like that," he said. "You deserve to be free to find your ashikabi not trapped like a caged bird." That's wrong and another reason that didn't like this Higa man. It almost sounds as if he's corralling sekirei here whether they're reacting to him or not. That can't be right. "You said you're not a fighter. What sort of sekirei are you?"

"You could say I'm a Brain Sekirei," she answered. She took note of his statement and it made her feel something. Support almost. She saw this as strange but something to accept.

"Like, you use your brain to fight?" He asked abruptly and felt silly afterwards. Kochō's even emptier glare didn't help him either.

"It means I know things even your sekirei doesn't. I know more about you're sekirei then you do and much, much more."

"Oh." It meant she's very knowledgeable. Most so than him. Tsukune felt like an idiot just like Uzume said before at his slip. "Uh, but why are you telling any of this?" Tsukune relaxed against the wall.

"You'll know soon enough." Kochō answered just as vaguely as before.

"W-wait what?" Tsukune reached out but stopped himself at the last moment. There's no point to trying to pry. "Okay," he relented. Kochō approved of this show restraint and waited for Tsukune to answer his next question. "The bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei, what do you know of it and how does it work?" Kochō let another faint smile bless her lips. Tsukune felt that she looks better with a smile than the faint poised face she had before. He thought the same about Mizore as well whenever she rarely smiled. He must've asked the right question.

"I know much from its physical significances and the mental indoctrination induced on both ashikabi and sekirei." Kochō knew she truly had his attention know at her careful wording. "Would you like to know more?" She challenged and without fall, he nodded. Kochō had a question only she truly knew the answer now unbeknownst to the boy before her. One that she added to her calculations for the coming conclusion. She only had two days left to decide and the clock was ticking. "First off I'll start with the emotional vicissitudes…" She fixed her glass evenly.

* * *

Tsukune waited patiently for Uzume for a couple hours now. After his talk? Can what he had between Kochō and himself be constituted as a talk? At the end it became a lecture that opened his eyes. He's unsure if it was for the best or what she got out of telling him anything. She left not to long ago after with a goodbye that didn't feel like one. He found out a bit about her being that she liked to teach or at least inform something of something they don't know. She prefers to have her glasses to sit high on her nose and would only fix them if he annoyed her with untimely interruptions or asked something she'd take pleasure in answering. She talked so much and he found himself listening intently, taking in every word. Her voice wasn't as dull and lifeless as he first thought. Still she's a mystery in his mind and doesn't know what to make of her. On top of this, he had never felt more anxious now than ever before. It seemed like only yesterday when he could walk into a hospital, any hospital, and not feel paranoid enough to look over his shoulder. A place that had once been comfortable had become as dangerous as his high school. It was only tolerable because he could feel Uzume's presence from the other side of the door. He didn't know how it started, but at some point, he had begun associating Uzume's distinctive energy with the love she felt for him.

The many different ways to describe that special word is endless, but love only had one meaning to him. His heart skipped beats the more he let his mind sit in her presence, drawing upon it for some comfort. It was ironic in a sense. The human who hadn't believed in the supernatural had fallen for a woman of different and supernatural species who wouldn't return it. Then a woman how isn't human had fallen for him but he having a hard time returning her feelings. He could blame how close he's gotten already on the bond and say Moka was the only one he could ever let into his heart like that, but then he'd be essentially calling himself a liar. His first day at the academy, he fell in love with a pink haired vampire with an inner side that puts him in his place every time she's released. His second night in Shinto Teito, a veiled alien falls in love with him, and bound herself to him for eternity.

He's returned her affections without missing a beat, but could he give more? Should he give more than that with what he knows and feels? Kochō had told him that his innermost thoughts and feels are his, for now. The emotions on the surface are easily traded between Ashikabi and Sekirei until the bond deepens through time and action. Tsukune flushed at a couple of the actions Kochō mentioned that could deepen the bond. He gulped to moisten his throat the shook his head furiously to clear it. 'No! Bad thoughts go away!' For this limitation though he's thankful. If he lets her touch his heart it could hurt her. He didn't wish Uzume harm so maybe that's enough.

The bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei does more than simply bind them together forever. It is a link between the two that transcends the cliché case of a soul bond. Uzume can understand him probably better than Moka ever could because of it. It will, according to Kochō, give any sekirei connect to him access to his thoughts and possibly even his memories. He shivered at the thought of Uzume seeing his past. The more Kochō explained to him the more unsure of grew of his position. The bond is more against him than anything unless he controls it. Kocho must've studied everything pertaining to the bond to be that knowledge. It took a weight off his shoulders that's for sure. While a part of him told him to be wary of deceits he's experienced the majority of what she mentioned already.

Chiho wasn't wrong about sekirei and her words backed up by Kochō's. Uzume loves him so much it hurts, he can feel it. He can feel her love for him, and the agony she feels knowing that she's going to have to explain to him how she knows Higa? She'll have to break down why she hates him with a passion. What drove her to killing her kind that's connects both this Higa and Chiho somehow. He can imagine, having seen this sort of situation once before, but jumping to conclusions like that mean nothing without substance to back it up. He could've asked Kochō as well but respected Uzume too much. He'd rather hear it from her than another.

"Ah, Uzume." If one word could describe them both Tsukune wouldn't call it love. From Kochō's words it could only described as eternity. You don't need to love to be together forever, but it wasn't in his personality to deny her this. Eventually, it'll become inevitable he'd fall in love with her. He couldn't return her love right now though. He doesn't this knowing it'll cause her pain, but in his mind, this was the right thing to do for now. Now he knows more about the bond and how it will change him he can learn to mitigate it to protect her and himself. He owed Kochō for this. He just wished he knew what she wanted answered to pay her back. He was willing to answer he any question for everything she provided him.

Tsukune scratched his chest and sighed. He could feel that kick to the chest now. He feared Inner Moka's wrath at the thought of trying to explain this, that's in the future if he survives this game. He could only hope he had a good grasp on his powers beforehand to stop that kick she'll have waiting for him. It's going to hurt a lot worse than it should, but if what he's feeling is right Uzume would jump to his defense if attacked without him defending himself.

He heard once that a person's fate was predetermined and that nothing could change it. If that was the case, he was never meant to go to a monster academy or meet a busty alien. It was also said that everyone has the ability to change their own fate. In a way, he had done that. He went to most dangerous academy in the world with a weak and frail human body. Then he stayed knowing full well that he could possibly die any day one of his peers had a temper tantrum. Because of his decision, there was a consequence that came with it. The monster world had cursed him with a fate worse than death. In exchange for survival and strength, he had become a monster himself; a monster that walked the line between the powerful and the weak. He had all the powers of a vampire and none of their weaknesses. If he's a Dhampir then he's the ultimate killer, but every powerhouse had a weakness. Tsukune was no exception. In the book all that might a Dhampir has could lead them to losing their sanity. They'll become a ghoul with the single purpose of draining everyone near him dry till their carcasses held no blood.

Even those consequences were not enough in Fate's opinion to balance out his karma. She felt cheated that an average human had changed his own tarot cards and decided to add ones of his own. It was malevolence masked by an appearance of kindness when she gave him friends that forged a bond with him thicker than blood. Ones he was forced to abandon to come here. There wasn't anyone out here he could trust with his life besides Uzume so far. An average boy was gifted with friends that had to power to protect him and wanted to be with him forever. It was any young man's dream. But that was all it was, a simple dream.

Fate was cruel, and the majority of his friends were those of the opposite sex. For any male, that would be considered a good thing; but for Tsukune, it was downright horrible. These girls claimed to love him and wanted to be with him. The relationships he had with them could only be described by each girl's personality.

Shy and stalker-like Mizore wanted to bear his children and have him move to their village where they could build a family together.

Kurumu proclaimed that he was her mate of fate and that if he picked her, she'd allow him to do anything with her. He had yet to see any proof her claim being true, but it was not right to ask for it.

Ruby, a stunning and beautiful witch with a masochist personality, wanted to be his slave of all things. She was content with him having other lovers. All she wanted was to be with him. The sad thing was that she was three, nearly two years his senior and could get a much better guy than him.

Yukari, a perverted little witch wanted him. Sadly, for her, it was never going to happen. He wasn't a pedophile and he wouldn't become one because she wanted him to.

Then there was Moka. She's a woman that was simply divine in either of her personas. She was exceptionally smart and had grades that were only outshined by the residential genius witch, and even then the margin wasn't much. Her looks gained the envy of other woman and both sides of her, either outer or inner, were desired by many of both genders. She had the looks and the fame and when he first met her, she was utterly miserable. She was the pinnacle of her race. What every vampire aspired to be. She was an S-Class Super Monster that held no equal and because of that, she had no friends.

It was at that moment, when he had been human, that a small spark burned within him. It was then that he felt resentment toward his own race and became a proactive supporter of coexistence between monster and human. There shouldn't have been a world where someone as beautiful and kind as her was demoralized and teased because of her slight oddities and difference in looks when compared to others. He considered himself privileged to even be in her presence, yet this astounding woman cared for him first, when no one else had before. The pink haired vampire was a part of his everything. He couldn't imagine a lifetime where he couldn't see her emerald eyes and her cute smile. He couldn't imagine a life where she isn't latched on his neck, gently sucking his blood. She was part of a woman that made his heart burn with passion.

The woman he loved had another side to her as well, one he found just as irresistible. The pink haired side was the one he saw most and usually found the most endearing. The other, a silver haired goddess whose beauty ascended past her frontal exterior, haunted his dreams, whispering sweet nothings in his ears to soothe him. The more he dreamt of her, the less the nightmares came. This goddess on earth, this other side of the woman he loved, was his protector and guardian. Her vampire blood ran in his veins until it became his and purged whatever remained of her within him. He was to blame for the ghoul, but she was the one that first gave him the power to protect his friends. She was cold and arrogant, a contrast to sweet and emotional side she has outside of the rosary. His very existence still continued because of her. Without her, he wouldn't be alive today.

It seemed like only yesterday that he met her. She was the perfect picture of deadly and sexy. She was the femme fatale every man wanted in his life. A place that had once terrified him became bearable because she was always by his side, sealed or not. It was the pink haired girl he had associated with what a crush felt like at first. It was the silver haired woman that had first shared what love was. The most important thing a vampire could give to someone was their precious blood. If that didn't prove that she cared about him, he didn't know what did. She was misunderstood. She was treated like a monster, even by her friends, because of the mass power she had and the coldness of her personality. Everyone treated her like something to be wary of. He never did. He was affected by the Yōki within her like everyone else. But her beauty and grace destroyed any fear of her that he had. He didn't treat her like a monster. He treated her like a friend should.

It did make his heart ache. He could've honestly said that he loved her, cared for ever since they first met. It caused him pain that he couldn't give her all the love in his heart.

…Of course, this was all in the past tense.

He sighed. He thought back to the book about the Charm of a Vampire and secondly how it could almost relate to the Charm he felt from Uzume. He thought of the bonds and the so called indoctrination that Kocho had explained to him and how similar they are to one another. The irony of his situation shined on him once more. He thought back to the feeling in his heart of balancing his side that he gave to Moka and the side that Uzume claimed for herself. Both sides are tugging at him and beating him down telling him to choose on. Somehow, that veiled Sekirei managed to worm in so fast it gave him whiplash. Before he knew it, she had secured her place in his heart forever. The love that was beginning for Uzume felt exactly as it did with him.

This experience from both sides helps him understand what love was a little clearer. Sure, both women's love felt a little different, but the emotion was the same. The effect they are having on him is the same. The way they impose themselves upon him are the same.

"Moka-san… you couldn't, wouldn't love me like I you?" Sometimes he cursed his big heart and gullible nature. No one should be able to love like he did. It only caused pain to those on the receiving end of that love. It was unhealthy and damns both parties. Such unconditional love. "And that person is Uzume." He can't love her and Moka couldn't love him. Maybe he shouldn't fall for anything and just let it all go. But why can't he love Uzume the first day if he fell for Moka the first day? How can that be possible? The answer rests within his very veins and in words in his book.

'That can't be it!' A part Tsukune denied it. 'That can't be. It was my choice not because of some vampire charm…' Charm that can only be down via a bite and she bit him seconds after meeting him and repeatedly after that.

'No!' Tsukune shook his head. The voice in his head wouldn't shut up! Moka wasn't using him like that. She'd never. 'Not intentionally, but the same is said about those other vampire abilities she used instinctively.' The voice returned. The voice of reason some would call it or maybe the bond trying to turn him away from his love for Moka. 'Let her in for your sake.' He wants to. God knows he wants to, but it's not that easy!

The holy lock jingled, and brown eyes scanned over the links, taking in their shine. So far, none had cracked. From what little knowledge of the lock he held, they would break if he ever let his anger get the better of him without Belmont preventing him from breaking it. For every lock that broke he's granted more power than before. That power though eroded the defenses of his mind. every time the links broke, he had a high chance of losing himself for good. He wouldn't be able to express how grateful he was to the chairman or how much resentment he held as well. Had he not brought Belmont when he met Uzume he probably would've ended up killing her. If not, he'd only be a liability due to the dangers of using his powers. It'd be like the academy where everyone had to protect him. But then there's the fact that he was sent here without any information on what's going on. Had he known this city was full of soul bonding aliens he'd ask to live somewhere else. Maybe America. He did pretty average in English.

The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his musings and a frowning Uzume stepped out.

He would've up to hug her had he not seen such a serious look on his usually very flirty girl. "Uzume-chan, what's the matter? Did something happen with Chiho?" His question went unanswered and the voluptuous young woman wrapped her arms around him for comfort. Her shoulders shook, and he already knew that she was crying. He slowly returned hug.

"She isn't getting better. I can tell that all she feels right now is pain." The Veil Sekirei whispered, her face buried in his blazer, soaking it with her tears. A sad smile graced his lips. Chiho was her first love and to see her like this was unbearable. Chiho deserved more and this. He had seen the wires and tubes in her small and frail body. It was a fate he didn't wish on anyone. To live such a life, always in pain, but kind enough to offer a smile, even if you weren't feeling it. In a way, she reminded him of well… him. While his soul was nowhere near as pure as herser demeanor and outlook on life was an exact replica of his earlier persona. Now his soul was tainted by thoughts of violence and war. His mind has been punished and morphed. His innocence a fraction of what it was previously. He hoped that Chiho would never change all the way to the end.

He gently stroked her hair. "She's happy for you."

"But why?" Uzume pulled away from him. "Why isn't she sad? When I told her you were my Ashikabi, she didn't react at all. How can someone be so happy knowing that they're alone?"

He shook his head. "Chiho, she cared about you. She worries for you." He pressed his lips to her forehead, surprising himself with the gesture of affection. "She's someone that I strove to be. She isn't alone because you're always with her. She's happy because you are."

"It's not fair to her."

"I know." He agreed. "Life isn't fair, the wheel of balance consumes us all, and fate ruins the lives of very good people. I think Chiho is happy, regardless of how her life turned out." Brown eyes met his in confusion. "Chiho told me that she was happy that you found someone. Uzume, you made life the best for her. Chiho's content with life because there are people that care for her. She isn't alone. She has you."

Uzume gave him a pointed look. "And you too." He smiled gently, and the woman let him go, opting for holding his hand instead of hugging him. "I just wish I could do something! This isn't fair. She deserves so much more."

"If you want to do something," Tsukune began, the smile never leaving his lips. "Then visit her and be with her till the end. Keep on making her smile. I'll be right there with you." He never knew this side of himself. He never thought him the person to ever be good at comforting someone. The girls never needed anyone to comfort them. They were always so strong and hiding everything from him, no matter how much he pressed. It was a nice change. It made him smile that the Veiled Sekirei loved him enough to allow him to comfort her. Her face was stoic, but her eyes shined with a new resolve the more she looked at that door. When she cast her gaze on her beloved Ashikabi, she knew he agreed.

She closed her eyes. "Let's go home. I'll explain everything you need to know. After seeing Toyotama today, I can't risk anything."

He frowned. "You don't have to tell me, Uzume-chan." If anything, he complied it all together. A sekirei almost seems like the reflection of their ashikabi. The green haired bitch didn't bode well for her ashikabi's disposition. He own's this hospital that's keeping Chiho alive with a sekirei that loves her. If the sekirei loves their ashikabi to even die for them it's not too difficult to put the pieces together. Uzume was right; it was easier to show him. But that left things unbalanced. "There are things about myself that I haven't told you." In reality, he was planning on telling her tonight what he really was. He feared what her reaction but felt it would be okay. They're together forever and tied together. Like with him and Moka hating each other just seems impossible. Him being a walking monster waiting to lose control, surpasses what he's seen so far.

"No." she shook her head. "You need to know everything." Her demeanor had turned dark in a manner of seconds and he already missed her flirty nature. "The sooner you know about it, the faster you decide what you want to do with me."

Tsukune rose an eyebrow. "Okay," he nodded. He's positive that he wouldn't reject Uzume no matter what she tells him, but the same can't be said for those that caused the unrest she's suffering even now. The thoughts and assumptions he's complied made a part of him he's sickened by eager to make them suffer.

They will pay in blood.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

The Black Sekirei. That title alone could spawn amusement from the black pit that is her mind. She's the 4th sekirei to be awoken and one of the strongest if not the strongest before the number 1. She'd be the first to admit that her life at this point was worthless and boring. This dust ball called Earth held no appeal to her in the slightest. She was a warrior first before anything else and the desire to find a worthy adversary always churned in her being, swelling at the continuous denials of such a wish. She wished she could say that she was the greatest warrior amongst her sisters. She knew for a fact that wasn't true in the slightest. Truth be told, there were two that were stronger than her. One was dead, leaving behind her legacy for Karasuba to contend with, and the other had put away her sword for good. To be perfectly frank, there was absolutely nothing for her to contend with.

The two blundering idiots that had been assigned to her as the newest members of the Discipline Squad held qualities that weren't useful or amusing. Had they been amusing, she might have tolerated them a bit more. The only reason she hadn't gutted or disemboweled them was because Minaka had told her no. He said it'd be too boring and there would be no point in wasting her time. To her amusement, he had actually tried to convince her to take on Natsuo as an Ashikabi. She had laughed in his face. Sure, Natsuo wanted to see the world burn just as much as she did, but he didn't have the drive or the power to do it. Besides, she'd never allow such a weak-willed ape claim her as his mate. She wouldn't follow his orders or bear his children. He was gay, so the last part didn't really matter. All it did was make him more useless.

'The world would burn.' This is the inevitable truth if that man became her Ashikabi. For a while she believed that this was all there is. Unless something else came up, her mindset wouldn't change.

She had remembered the nonsense that Yume had spilled from her lips. Love was a weakness and a fool's game. She had no reason to love and Yume was more the fool for trying to convince her otherwise. "See where that love of yours got you, Yume?" She muttered, shining her precious blade. "You became scrapped. It got you six feet under with no Ashikabi for you to claim. Your love for Mu-chan got you killed. Your power was wasted."

Oh, that day had infuriated her greatly. The only person she considered worthy of fighting against her and alongside her had sacrificed herself for a sniveling brat that looked exactly like her. Yume couldn't keep her promise to her. It was just another reason to burn this world. The apes were something that weren't needed in the universe. They had inadvertently caused the death of her rival. It was her right to kill Yume and they took that way from her. That was all the reason she needed to slaughter them till nothing was left.

Her phone rang off to her side and a displeased frown crossed her lips. She placed her blade down on it's pillow and reached for the phone to look at the screen. Him. She answered it. "What do you want, Natsuo?" Her tone was cold yet polite and sent shivers of fear down the usually calm man's spine. There weren't many things that could make him lose his composure but Karasuba was one of them.

"Minaka-sama just called." He informed her pleasantly. He gave no indication that he was perturbed by the Black Sekirei in the slightest. "He believes he found the origin of where that strange spike of unknown energy occurred. He wants the Discipline Squad to investigate. Said it was of the upmost importance for find the source."

She smirked at this. 'Finally,' she thought. Oh, she knew about the energy probably before last anyone knew it existed. Once it reared its ugly head it was like a demon had invaded the game and resorting the piece to their whim. "I'll be there. Send me the coordinates and we'll rendezvous there in an hour." She dropped and call and tossed the phone away across the floor of her bed room. She sighed pleasantly as her head fell back against the side of her bed, her ōdachi forgotten. Her chest rose and fell with every breath as a grin of dangerous excitement spread across her lips. "Demon hunting," she chuckled diabolically. This mission was different and filled her with a sense of glee she almost forgotten. No, she could even say this was new. That energy from last night made her shiver and blast with warm anticipation. She had sensed it a few more times today as well in different places in the city.

Karasuba, the Black Dog of MBI, picked up her sword once more. She'd have to shine it extra nice for the coming crimson shower. This mission felt like a special occasion.

One that will be painted red.

* * *

A/N: Finally the end of the chapter. God this took a minute. Love the current responses for whomever Tsukune should wing. I can hear the arguments of "But wouldn't Higa wing them immediately" and all that but mind you the CEO is a busy man and could have sekirei captured and corralled in certain places for him to come and sort through for later. Especially if he has some weight over their own will. Kocho for some reason has always been a fave for me so I included her having a part as more than a smile cameo in the original story. I like the idea of using very common Sekirei that most don't see Yahan or Natsuha. This early in the story nothing is concrete though despite signs you'll see in the chapters. It's not true until the deed is done.

As for the monster girls... when I watched the Anime I loved Kurumu and Mizore to death. They tried the hardest, and I'm doing my upmost not commit favoritism for any character.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations + Dhampir

* * *

That boy was going to be the end of him.

Mikogami Tenmei, Board Chairman of Yokai Academy, knew as much as his glowing eyes scanned the mess of documents sprawled across his desk. It was a rare moment in history when he truly didn't know what the future would hold for his world and that of the humans.

His plan had been simple. Take a child from the human world and throw him headfirst into the monster world through the doors of the academy and see if he could push pass those prejudice views he once had before and make friends. To say that the plan had failed miserably was an understatement and the first subject had died. If he recalled correctly, it was a werewolf attack. Very messy and bad for business. He had known then that taking a generic human from his world would be a mistake so he had attempted a different approach.

What better way for a human to relate to a monster if he too hated the race of humanity?

Hokuto had been the first he had ever placed his hopes on in succeeding. He had the charisma and the appearance to make friends with anyone that was willing. It was a shame that no monster was willing to do so, realizing that there was something very distasteful behind the fake smile he wore and they treated him no better than his own race had. Hokuto nearly died and another monster had injected his blood into him in the hopes of saving his life. For Mikogami, it had been the catalyst that ripped away any shred of morality from the young man and he knew that his second student was just as much a failure as the first, even if this one had survived.

Then he came.

Aono Tsukune. He was a boy that the chairman saw nothing in, only crossing by once during one of his nightly escapades and he was sorely disappointed in what he saw. The brat was pathetic in every way. He was too frail to be any of use and too gentle to want to defend himself. He was the butt of every joke and the delight of every bully that ever caught sight of him. He had made a mistake and accidently dropped an enrolment form in the streets after returning from a debate with many of his holier brothers. He didn't wear the priest robes for just show.

He was a seal master by profession and sealed his true personality for the safety of others. Imagine his surprise when only several days later at the beginning of term, the same human child he had deemed pathetic and worthless had arrived to his beloved school with a vampire as his friend.

Mikogami knew from personal experience that many vampires held humans in disdain. They saw them only as food for the taking. The young woman didn't know that the young man whom she held happily was none other than a creature who had abused her in her childhood. He had deemed it a lucky chance and shrugged it off. The brat would leave and withdraw from the school once he realized the true nature of the school.

To his surprise, Aono hadn't left. When the vampire girl was in danger, the boy, a human of all things, stood against an Outcast Ayashi with a frail body, knowing full well that one hit from the Yokai in front of him would most likely end his life. He remembered how warmed he had felt upon realizing that perhaps… this boy would complete her dream.

He was everything his dear friend had believed a human could be if they strove to do so. He was gentle, preferring diplomacy over the use of combat. He was a guardian even if he didn't have the power to protect. On more than one occasion did the chairman witness the boy use his body as a shield to protect his friends because he didn't have another way to do so… to witness it was inspiring.

'But his feats didn't stop there.' The Chairman mused.

Not only did he align himself with a vampire, he befriended two witches, creatures that his kind had hunted for their impurity and use of the black arts. To him, that didn't matter. He went even beyond that and earned the love of a succubus and snow woman, both of whose races were slowly dying out.

It had filled him with glee, watching the seeds of his patience finally bearing fruit. But then it happened. The past had repeated itself and the young man sacrificed himself for the vampire woman. She had injected him with her blood and resurrected him as a ghoul. When he had sealed the boy, he was left with disappointment.

Mikogami had believed that the boy would declare his hatred for all things Yokai and leave the academy and his friends behind. To his shock and approval, the boy stood firm and declared that everything that had happened to him happened because he allowed it to. The minute the boy proved his worthiness to him, the chairman had decided that he was the one that would bring about true peace and unite two worlds.

All was going well… then the brat went up and started another harem. He had suspected it would happen if he allowed the young man into Shinto Teito and it was something that he had jokingly stated would be hilarious, but in reality, he didn't want it to come to be. Fate had other plans because he didn't have a choice.

He knew the boy was contemplating ending it all to protect his friendds, and he couldn't have Aono dying just yet. Not when peace was firmly in this foolish boy's grasp. Now it seems that the boy needed him again. He had promised that he wouldn't help anymore after gifting him with Belmont and one of his most prized possessions, but it seems he can't keep all of his promises. Perhaps he's getting soft willed and weak, but the boy needed more guidance. The million soul question is how would he go about giving that guidance. How can he help in a way when he claimed that he was not going to interfere anymore?

"Chairman-sama, you requested my presence?" the handle bar haired assistant of the well-known exorcist poked her head into the room; her red eyes alit with curiosity. Mikogami chuckled. Maybe he did have a way of helping the boy without helping the boy

He gave his assistant a chilling smile. "Ah, yes. There's something I want you to do…" His scheming and "assistance" would make this much more interesting for the boy.

Maybe kill two bats with one stone.

Foolish boy forcing his hand once more.

* * *

"Achoo!" Tsukune sneezed hard in an overly exaggerated fashion that nearly threw out his back. He snort of coughed from the sheer force of his sudden exhale into a swift recovery.

"Bless you," a woman donning an amused smile in her face said amidst her chuckling. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tsukune wiped his nose with his handkerchief then suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine. It was like he just got a target placed on his back and someone somewhere was taking aim. 'I hope it's no one I know,' he silently prayed. He's not sure just how much more adversity he could take before bursting at the seams.

This was the first outburst they've had since saying farewell to Chiho. Neither Uzume nor Tsukune had said a word since they left the hospital after that. The young woman's spirits had dampened as she had come to realize her friend's condition was getting worse, and with the upcoming revelation of how she knew Higa. Meshed with her ashikabi's ominous silence her mood wasn't improving.

Her ashikabi so far has felt unspeakably empty to her. It was like he wasn't feeling anything and reserving it for later. It unnerved her a bit especially with what's coming next. How does one go about explaining that the owner of a multimillion corporation was secretly blackmailing her to do his bidding? The best thing to do was avoid the whole conversation, but if she knew her beloved Ashikabi, that wasn't going to happen at all.

As her brown eyes lingered on his form, she had realized something. She had chosen a different path with a different ending than what she had perceived. She had never regretted taking on an Ashikabi this much. Sure, she was desirable in nearly every way and was a proud flirt, but she had so much baggage that she was afraid of her Ashikabi's reaction.

She had to ask herself the real questions. Would he be disgusted by her actions? Would he hate and abandon her like some scrapped number? She felt he would never do this but the anxiety was still present in the back of her mind. Every answer to her questions as well came up blank. This uncertainty is eating away at her, widdling her sanity with every passing second.

The process should've gone smoothly. Toyotama shouldn't have even showed up. Tsukune should've been blissfully unaware that he gained a legion of enemies for even participating in the game on her behalf. He shouldn't have even been an Ashikabi and led to a normal life. She's not even sure what he is and that outcry when she told him their lives are tied burned into her. She regretted what she was forced to do then she had to go ahead and kiss him on the spot.

She was such an idiot.

"Uzume…"

Her back went rigid instantly. His voice had lowered in pitch and was laced with so much concern that it sent pleasant shivers down the back of her spine. She couldn't believe how aristocratic his voice sounded and how the timbre of it alone spoke of the nobility that flowed in his blood, whether he knew it or not.

The Veiled Assasin didn't need to face her Ashikabi to know his own brown eyes burned over her entirely. His gaze as heated as his blows she remembered fondly from last night. Uzume flinched and refused to face him. She had put a man, the evidently cared for others almost more so than himself, in Higa's scope.

She was a danger to him. This happened to be a fact she sadly had to admit, and it shamed her.

Even with his cool power, that he still hadn't explained to her, she was worried for what could befall upon him because of her. She's fearful this would be the last time he would see her for the foreseeable future. He was a good man. He wouldn't want someone as tainted as her.

Against her body's protests, she found herself relaxing as strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting gesture. She looked up hesitantly from the safe haven she found in his arms. They said that everything would be okay. They said that she was safe and he'd shield her from anything that hurt her. Even from herself. These arms hurt as much as they help for she could barely hold back the urge to cry.

Whether he realized it or not, Tsukune was an intimidating figure when he allowed his emotions, mainly anger, get the better of his calmer and gentle side. Sixteen, nearly seventeen years old and yet his face held the appearance of someone just a bit older than his cousin. With his constant presence in the monster world, his body adjusted and rebuilt itself in order to survive in a harsh environment it would soon find more comfortable than the world where his origins lie. This body of his was built for a purpose and its one he'd use to help his loved ones in need without a second thought.

"Uzume, listen to me." He ordered softly. His brown eyes had hardened slightly and the slight pulse in the bond alerted her to how much pain her sadness was causing him. She had forgotten that the bond was a two way street. The Sekirei had to obey the Ashikabi and the bond was responding on her need to tell him the truth. Because the truth hurts her its hurting him. This realization only seemed to make her feel worse though.

"Look, I'm not going to force you talk, but if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together I need to know what is causing you so much pain. It hurts me to see you like this." His brown eyes looked deep into her soul and she felt bare to him. For a moment, he believed she knew about the truth of Chiho's condition, but denied it. It's a human trait that proves as yet another parallel between human and Sekirei. One he took note of.

She swallowed nervously but her nerve was steeled. He's hurting because of her and her reluctance to talk to him. To free themselves of this block the bond has taken action and is trying to remove it. Resisting it because of her internal plight is doing more harm than good. "Okay. Give me a moment."

They had taken the bus from the hospital to the halfway point in between the inn. During the walk she took that time to gather her courage only to wallow in self-pity and shame. It force her ashikabi to act where he shouldn't have to. This is becoming a bit of a trend now that she thought of it. Uzume took a breath and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "You wanted to know why I hate Higa of the East so much, correct?"

"Yes." Tsukune put simply.

"Higa runs a pharmaceutical company and the hospital that Chiho's a patient at. What you didn't know is that he's an Ashikabi and a powerful one at that, one of the three most powerful in Shinto Teito. He's part of a Triumvirate."

Tsukune raised a brow. He knew Higa was an ashikabi already with many enforcers already but didn't knew he was part of something like that. "Triumvirate," he murmured. That's an old term he learned about in the joint history of the monsters and their part in the destabilization of the Roman Empire. It's been interesting to discover just how much sway monsters had and continued to contribute to human history. "So, there are two others then? This Triumvirate that Higa is in must mean he's powerful but equal to two others."

That term reminded him of the three Dark Lords, the Triumvirate that ran the monster world. He only knew one personally and the other two were unknown to him.

"All three Great Ashikabi have more than one Sekirei. Higa has twelve in total. Because of that, each Great Ashikabi holds a piece of Shinto Teito. Higa holds the East, Mikogami has the South, and Sanada Nishi patrols the West." She informed him quietly.

Tsukune nodded. That explained all the sekirei he felt in the hospital but still. That matched with what Kocho had informed him of the bonds between ashikabi that didn't place an emotional impact on their sekirei. Still though, twelve Sekirei? He wasn't aware that you could have that many. What sort of man can attract that many? He had to be strong as an ashikabi then. Tsukune though was left to wonder though.

"I thought you said that a Sekirei bonds with their true soul mate, their Ashikabi? How is it that Higa has twelve?" Compiled with everything he was told and witnessed he didn't see a man like that attracting that many in the same way Uzume was attracted to him and vise versa.

She frowned at the reminder of just how Higa operates. She was thankful that she shielded herself from Higa to save her own status as unwinged until meeting her current and true Ashikabi. "I guess I forgot about that. An Ashikabi isn't limited to having one Sekirei and is expected to have more depending on how powerful the Ashikabi is. I won't be all that surprised if we found another Sekirei reacting to you. I'm just one number shy of a single number so that makes you pretty powerful." When Tsukune hadn't reacted or responded Uzume looked up. "Uh hey, are you okay?" Her brown eyes hadn't missed the way his skin paled to the point where it was whiter than the clouds in the sky.

Tsukune shook his head through grit teeth. "So, you're telling me that there's a chance that I'll have another Sekirei in the future?" His tone alone spoke wonders of how he felt about the situation. He hadn't accounted for this. That there are more out there that could be tied to him. Then he thought towards Kocho for a moment and her words. Heads or tails?

Uzume crossed her arms. "You know, most guys would kill to have harem. Can't handle that much woman?"

"I can," Tsukune scoffed with a shake of his head. He'd done it before and they app happened to be monsters or supernatural beings. "But that's not the point! I'm not like most guys…" He bowed his head. "I'm content with just having you around. I don't want any more girls that hold my heart like you do." Holding back the torrent of emotions he suffers from Uzume is hard enough, so he can't imagine anymore to add to the pot. More lives tied to his. More thoughts, feeling, and emotions impacting his own mental state at once. Uzume's is heavy on his shoulders same with his oath to Chiho. Anymore, he couldn't even imagine it. 'Why does this crap always happen to me!' He roared in his head.

Uzume giggled a bit at her ashikabi's antics. Unknowingly she felt his distress and connected it to his desire to have only her. It was partly true but she couldn't see the innermost cause of it. "You're sweet." He blushed at the soft feeling of her lips on his cheek. She pulled away with a satisfied smile. "But I don't mind if you have more Sekirei, Tsukune-koi."

"Y-you don't?" He stammered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girls back at the academy couldn't even stand when another woman came onto the fold and beat the living hell out of each other every time one of them tried to put the moves on him. Uzume doesn't care if another Sekirei comes into his life?

She smiled softly. "We're going to need all the help we can get if you and I are going to win this game. I'll admit, I'd like to have you all to myself and make you mine in every single way possible," she purred earning an shiver for her ashikabi. "But," she put her finger up and flicked her ashikabi on his cute little nose. "With that power of yours, you're going to be like a Sekirei magnet to the really strong ones. The more of us you wing the stronger you become as well."

"I see," he muttered under gus breath. He rubbed his nose from that strong flick as well making Uzume giggled. He smiled at her turn around in emotion. It pain all but dulled now that she was a bit distracted. But, her words didn't have the calming effect that was intended. The Dhampir was doing his upmost to keep himself hyperventilating. An image popped into his head of a dining table filled with countless women beating the hell out of each other for his affections… it wasn't pleasant in the slightest.

Uzume sensed that his distress didn't fade and smiled sweetly to get her ashikabi to calm down. It wasn't a big deal as long as he didn't wing anyone crazy or dry. "Ya know, if it makes you feel better, the possibility of having twelve Sekirei is slim to none."

"It doesn't matter," he shook his head. This place is just like Yokai Academy, only the size of a city. He needs to grow stronger to protect Uzume but doing so will attract more sekirei towards him to bond with. Two opposing forces but he desires life over death if he can help it for not only his sake but Chiho's sake as well. "How do these guys have so many?"

"I never said all of those Sekirei came willingly." She said darkly and his eyes widened in alarm. "You winged me naturally. A natural winging is when the Sekirei reacts to the Ashikabi and goes to him or her willingly. Because MBI messed with us, although on accident, a Sekirei can be forcibly winged to an Ashikabi they aren't responding to."

"You can't be serious!" He growled as his thoughts went back to Kocho. She was nice enough to help him but only had the chance because she was corralled like cattle to that hospital. She hinted at this force wing thing but he didn't want to assume anyone would be that much of a bastard. He was wrong like so many other times in his life.

She shook her head. "I'm dead serious, Koibito. A Sekirei can be winged by kissing someone or being kissed themselves. If someone who isn't their destined Ashikabi kisses them, they'll be winged, no matter how much they dislike it. It's a fate I don't wish on anyone. It's why I don't mind if you get more Sekirei. It's better for them to be naturally winged than for that decision to be taken from them. If another Sekirei reacts to you, you have to wing them because if you don't, they'll never be happy and someone will steal that happiness away from them."

'Son of a bitch,' he blinked with his mouth agape in surprise and horror. Tsukune looked back in the general direction of that hospital with his fists clenched.

Uzume watched his reaction carefully, taking note of the sheer disgust in his brown orbs. His features changed in an instant and for a moment, Uzume almost believed she was looking at a different person. He had changed from a kindhearted young man to something else in an instant. To be blunt, Tsukune's bodily appearance appeared to have calmed completely, no sign of tenseness or agitation in his muscles. His face however, spoke a far different story. His jaw was set in a thin line and for a second, she almost thought she saw fangs peeking from his lips.

His usually wide brown eyes had narrowed dangerously, his eyes sporting a slit instead of the regular pupil. They say that the eyes are the window to a person's soul and Uzume could believe it. She could see the maelstrom that continually bubbled inside the gentle boy. It was a maelstrom that he always tried to keep at bay and she knew why.

For a second, she saw the Black Sekirei in him. That stifling blood lust. That desire to maim, murder, kill, and burn the world around him. She couldn't begin to understand what he's feeling because there's too much. The bond couldn't help her making her feel disconnected almost from her ashikabi. It frightened her, but she dared not get in his way. She felt wrong as well for comparing him to a homicidal sociopathic woman like the Black Sekirei, but the darkness the cursed her eyes nearly shadowed her Ashikabi's. The manner they fight when excited, or maybe provoked, is almost similar.

Uzume thought back to her bout with Tsukune and his temperament before he let go. He stopped holding back and threw punches that could've broken the bones of a human with ease. Being a sekirei, her bones are denser and sturdier but he came close. Her ashikabi was still holding back, she's sure of it, because that desire to kill he's shrouded in now was absent in their bout. With it though she can only imagine the Carnage he'd raise.

"T-Tsukune?" Uzume reached up, fighting against her desire to run to that his arm in hers.

Tsukune tensed at this new sensation nearly smothering his blood lust. The slight hue of red in his sight fade swiftly and his breathing calmed a bit. He glanced towards his sekirei and saw it.

'Fear?' He recognized with ease. She's afraid right now and knows it's because of him. He focused on Uzume and took a breath to calm down. Uzume drew him closer to him with the seconds passing and that fear faded, but his jaw clenched still. "Sorry, Uzume." He let his chin drop a bit. He can't let his issues become hers in such away. He can afford to lose control, but this situation just keeps getting more and more complicated.

So, if he rejects them someone else will take them. He'd be dooming their existence for all the right and wrong reason. No matter the reasons though he was sure that he couldn't turn away a sekirei now. Then there's that chance that he might feel them when it happens. He experienced Uzume while they weren't bonded together, and it left him unstable. If a sekirei was forced upon that's supposed to be bonded with him then...

"I won't let that happen if I can prevent it." He declared firmly.

Tsukune thought back to how the reactions were made and the cause. It's almost instant once the sekirei and ashikabi cross paths. They feel a marginal amount of emotion from the other, depending on how extreme it is. That made since if last night was evident. He felt broken in the inside and it came from Uzume. There's also an unconscious interest spawned that effects both sides. One that draws both in almost instinctively. That interest and curiosity that buds and grows to match the two together. Could he identify it if it happened again? Now he's sure he probably could.

Tsukune still couldn't believe what he had heard. It was stunning and horrifying. How could fate be so cruel? How could this even be a thing? A broken heart could be healed after time, but this bond could potentially hurt as much as it heals. This… forced love was something that couldn't be undone. The one between him and Uzume is proof of that. He realized that at this point, there's no going back. This was a fact for this Sekirei Plan and his own position.

Tsukune's a human that loved everything and tried to see the best in everyone, but now he's a monster. He was alone and average without friends then gained a harem of beautiful girls. He was weak and pathetic as a boy but then became a monster of a man. He'd come to this city to live a calm life but now it's Yokai Academy all over again. The women here are stronger than him, where his lives spawn paranoia, and he's under the fingers of a mad man, again.

The difference now is him and the tools at his disposal. He's not an idiot like before and willing to fight for his right. He couldn't allow himself to be compared to the true monsters that roamed humanity under the guise of human skin. He's no ghoul and never again will he be one. He's a Dhampir with the strength to grow stronger than ever before.

The thought of leaving the Sekirei Plan would've been one of the first he'd be having and following through with. The thought of having more than one Sekirei, in the past, would've scared him enough to pack his bag and disappear. Now he's a monster with vampiric blood coursing through his veins, a man with a heart that cares for his cherished ones, and an Ashikabi sworn to protect those destined to stand with him forever. He belonged to three worlds, and this one desperately needed his help.

"Uzume, with your approval, if another Sekirei enters our life we'll gladly accept her. I do this knowing the consequences if I don't make it my responsibility to ensure that she receives the right Ashikabi."

She had never been gladder to pick him as her Ashikabi. He wasn't going to abandon his Sekirei out of fear, and he was willing to push aside his own morals to ensure any Sekireis that reacted to him to safety. It almost made her believe that he wouldn't abandon her after he learned of what she did and what kind of monster she was. Sometimes she wondered who was worse, the Black Sekirei or her. At least number 4 had the decency to stay with the body till MBI could retrieve it safely. She on the other hand left the body alone and MBI had no idea who was murdering Sekirei out of the blue.

Higa had covered his tracks well, making sure there was no pattern in the Sekirei that were dying. Uzume was a quick and efficient killer. She was his faithful assassin, until now.

Uzume had never been more disgusted with herself but now she felt hope.

"Now," He said now that he had calmed slightly. "What's your being an assassin connected to this Higa?" He asked firmly.

Willing herself to face him, she fought the stirring of fear that filled her stomach and swallowed hesitantly.

Tsukune noticed this right off and bat and placed his hand on her shoulders. The support from him helped her steel her resolve. It wasn't about her happiness. She cared only for his. If he didn't want her anymore after this, she wouldn't stop him. As long as he was happy, she would remain content. Or so she told herself.

She told him everything that had occurred before her release into the human world and the truth of why she did what she did. She told him of her escapades as the veiled Sekirei, a supposed bounty hunter that prowled the night in search of powerful Sekirei to terminate. She told him the story of a Sekirei that viciously crushed her opponents despite to her un-emerged state. Without the ability to use Norito, it was impossible to give her kin a painless death. As she talked, her brown eyes scanned his face, silently begging for his approval and forgiveness. Yet his face was emotionless as he took in her words.

The emotions of a Sekirei were different, yet the same as humans. Different because their emotions were much stronger, and the same because they expressed it just as humans did. To admit to her Ashikabi that she was a murderer was taking its toll. She chose him. She couldn't bear the possibility of losing him. Tsukune listened on with calmness comparable to Inner Moka. No longer could he admit that the world was a great place to live in.

There was nothing good about what Uzume was telling him, admitting to him. He was more observant than most gave him credit for. This woman was afraid of his reaction. There was no begging to be forgiven or excuses, only acceptance for whatever would happen.

He wasn't blind. In the past he would've been disgusted. She had murdered Sekirei on the orders of a man who viewed the contract as nothing more than a business deal. Yet, he understood her far more than she knew. She was doing these acts to protect the young woman he had met just moments before. She had a reason, a good one at that. She wasn't evil and he had no right to judge her in a negative light. His own feats and crimes could run parallel with hers.

The irony was shining brighter in front of him than the sunlight. How could he be angry with Uzume when her actions weren't that much different than the women in his life now? Ruby had nearly killed him, Yukari humiliated him, Moka turned him into a Ghoul, Kurumu attempted to turn him into a slave, and Mizore tried to kidnap him so he would sire her children. He never held a grudge. There was no point in that. He loved to see the good in people and Uzume wasn't any different. She was a young amazing beautiful woman unfortunate enough to be caught in an inescapable situation. She was like the members of the newspaper club of the past.

Uzume wouldn't abandon her precious people. They followed the same code. They'd give anything to keep our precious people safe. For Uzume, it was her innocence. For Tsukune, it was his humanity. They were one in the same. She was his Sekirei. This was meant to be… but it still feels like there's more to come.

This may be the bond causing this, but this woman loved him enough to admit her many faults and mistakes. This woman loved him enough to let him decide if he ever wanted to see her again. He couldn't say that he had fallen in love with her just yet. However, he could return her affections? That's still the question.

He cared for her, and the bond strengthened that emotion. He was an Ashikabi, and she his Sekirei. They belonged with one another. That was the fate they shared.

Then there's the other side much like Kocho had told him. The bond will force its way to mend their minds and emotions together until any individualism between them will be all but destroyed.

Her head jerked up in shock when she felt his warm hand grip hers softly. He looked down on her with a gentle smile filled with benevolence. "You're just like me." They are so much alike.

Her head heart lodged itself in her throat.

"W-What…"

"You're not the monster you claim to be." He took a hoarse breath, his shoulders shaking. "You followed the orders of cruel man because Chiho needed your help. At first, you thought it would only be a one-time thing till he found out just how valuable you are. You trained yourself to the breaking point and killed your heart again and again to keep the person you love safe." He wrapped his hand around hers, trying to convey the understanding he felt. "You protected her even when she didn't think she needed it. If that makes you a monster, then what am I?"

They were lucky that the trees around the area they were in hid them from onlookers. Tsukune undid his tie and unbuttoned his blazer. Uzume could only watched her ashikabi proceed to remove his clothing in the open. This was a surprised and out of nowhere. That was until her pulled his entire top up and over his head. He grasped her hands tightly once his chest was in full view.

"Dear God…" She gasped, her hand covering her mouth in horror.

The skin of his chest was alabaster in tint and littered with scar and after scar, some in places that were guaranteed to be fatal on the body of a human. Minutes seemed like hours as her terrified brown eyes roamed his chest with something akin to grief.

Her ashikabi had worn a shirt to bed before, and she had only assumed it was because the temperature was cold in Maison Izumo. He even wore long sleeved shirts or clothing, but she assumed it was just his style. That was as far from the truth as one could get. There was no concept or understanding of the agony she felt just looking at him. She could fathom what it might have been for him to be branded in such a way.

His chiseled chest was marred with heavy scars. From a glance she can tell many of these scars would've led to fatal wounds that would've deactivated a sekirei without a doubt. Uzume literally rose her hand to cup her mouth to keep her jaw from hitting the ground. Her eyes widened further with every single, ugly mark that spell death or crippling pain for a normal person for sure.

A large almost craterlike wound rested just above his heart, his skin showing small signs of intense burns and a large X shaped scar spread from the top of his shoulders to just above his naval. Claw marks littered his arms and legs and two small pinpricks resided just under his neck. It was ugly and horrid like the monster she was before barred it's scars always. This wasn't possible. Something like this couldn't have happened to her beloved Ashikabi, but the truth was staring at her in the face. This was a nightmare before her and yet she knows she's wide awake.

"Oh my goddess," Uzume gasped with a critical step back, unsure on how to handle this reveal.

Tsukune's brown eyes searched into hers, looking for anything akin to disgust or hatred. He had seen her react to his scars, he had seen the terror, and he had watched as she took a step away from him. But the moment her brown eyes returned to his gaze, he realized that she wasn't looking at him with fear. She feared for him.

"A monster bears the scars of its sins… or rather a demon does." He gave her a solemn look. "If you are a monster, than I must be the incarnation of evil itself. I must be a demon. You gave up your naïve innocence so Chiho could live on, but I gave up my humanity, my former self, and this scarred and ugly body to keep my friends alive. The horror I've committed," Tsukune closed his eyes as his chin dropped. "I've earn everything you see."

Uzume stared at her Ashikabi in both horror and sadness. She was scared for him. He wasn't human. Most of those scars were proof of fatal wounds no human could survive. She had been so caught up in the fact that her sacrifices were supposedly evil that she hadn't taken into fact that her Ashikabi might have done something similar, if not worse. His last words had dawned on her as she slowly stepped forward, her soft hand grazing the largest scar on his chest. "You lost everything. Even your humanity."

"Sekirei aren't the only thing humans aren't aware of." He said softly, ignoring the fluttering feeling of her nails tracing every scar he had to offer. "You were kind enough to tell me your story. I think it's high time I told you mine. We're forever and ever, right?"

Her eyes darkened." Right,"

Tsukune didn't notice, opting to move them to a more secluded location in a park nearby, shielding them from the eyes and ears of potential eavesdroppers. The trees made the area feel secluded and hidden, and his barely acceptable Yōki detector couldn't sense any Sekirei nearby. Once they settled onto the grassy ground, his back resting against cool bark, his Sekirei's head resting on his lap, he began his story.

"My story began when my father met a priest…" He was a coward and he had told her as such. She listened eagerly, thirsty for anything that could give some background on her mate. He described how he first felt when he took in the sight of the most dangerous place he had ever had the honor of attending. He mentioned his meeting with Moka, leaving nothing out. Uzume had the grace to be truly honest with her feelings. He felt obligated to do the same. There were moments when he mentioned his feelings for her that he believed Uzume would react negatively, but to his surprise, there was only a small hint of jealousy but no anger on her part.

He grimaced as he recalled his second meeting with Saizo and how he had first met the Inner Self of Akashyia Moka. From what Uzume could tell, there was love for this Moka, both sides her. She didn't know what to feel, but seeing the worried gaze directed at her was enough for her to push aside those feelings. She'd have to get used him getting involved with other women. He was an Ashikabi after all.

Uzume was slightly skeptical when he revealed that the school was for monsters but remembering how different he had looked when they first met removed any doubt in her mind. He had honestly looked like a vampire from those silly kid's stories. She almost choked when he revealed that a Succubus had taken a shine to him and teasingly asked if her breasts were as nice as hers. She laughed when he turned into a sputtering mess. She shook her head in amusement when she learned of the Succubus's morning greetings and made a quiet vow to one up the woman, missing the way the young man paled.

He continued on, regarding her with the tale of how he met a Yuki-Onna, that like the Succubus, had declared him the soon to be father of her children and that he could sire as many as he pleased. That had left her a giggling mess. She had paled slightly when he mentioned a perverted little witch that had a knack for reading Boys Love manga and making small declarations to be the meat in a vampire sandwich. The Sekirei had given him a strange look and begged him not to be a lolicon, much to his horror and embarrassment. It had taken several moments for the boy to recover before continuing on his story.

The Veil Sekirei complained that her Ashikabi was a man whore when he revealed that an older witch had taken a shine to him as well and wanted to be his… slave of sorts. She smirked before saying that Tsukune should take her in to spice up the bedroom life. She wouldn't mind. Getting into the mix of Uzume's tease he just waved her off and continued his story.

The atmosphere had darkened considerably when she realized that less and less of his life was becoming happy and more of it became filled with needless danger. He told her of Anti-Thesis and the Public Safety Commission. Her hand traced each scar as he explained each story surrounding each one. She had nearly cried when he told her that his powers had come with a deadly cost, a cost that could kill him in the future. A cost that cost them both their lives and souls if the worst were to come.

"You gave up everything for a woman who might not even love you?" Her brown eyes had narrowed in both sadness and great confusion. There was also a twinge of pity there for her ashikabi's choices. They didn't make much sense at times but reserved her musing for later.

"It didn't matter if she loved me or not, Uzume. My friends and loved ones are all that matter to me. Midou had nearly killed me that night and Moka-san was forced to perform another blood transfusion on me. I don't think she knew what could have happened."

"But you said she gave you those transfusions in the past. What was so dangerous about this one? It obviously gave you a big power up if you could fight a Sekirei to a standstill."

Tsukune closed his eyes. "That final transfusion had turned me into a this." He pulled his sleeve up, revealing the golden lock he had kept hidden from her eyes. "It transformed me into a creature so foul that the monster world had a kill on sight order for it. I may have looked like I'm a vampire, but in reality, I'm actually a Dhampir. I'm still trying to figure out what it could mean for us but if the worse happens I'll become a ghoul, a dangerous creature that prowls the night with no sanity, but only senseless hunger."

Uzume paled. "You mean like a flesh eating zombie?" Her beloved Ashikabi wouldn't go zombie apocalypse on her right? She nearly smacked herself. Tsukune would never do that. Something must have happened if he wasn't trying to eat her right now. "Wait, what do you mean by Dhampir?"

"Well, instead of flesh, I seek only blood. I'm like a vampire in the sense that I drink blood and have all of their powers, for the most part." He muttered thinking back to the Nosferatu. "Unlike vampires though I don't have there weakness but with it the cost of an unstable mental state. If I lose my sanity, what keeps me tied to humanity, I will become a ghoul. Before I stayed at the school in case the transformation became permanent. Moka-san would've been forced to kill me but everyone would have been safe. It would've been better that way and…"

"Don't you say that!" Uzume said seriously. Her ashikabi leaned back, the shock evident on his face. "Don't you dare say that bull shit about how if would've been better if you were dead. I swear I'll beat you into a pulp," she warned seriously. This man is amazing and after everything still pushes forwards. Her love for him has grown more the deeper she's gotten into his story and wants none of that. They will live together, and she'll make him happy. She swore this to herself leaving no room for argue. Apparently, she left no room for a response because her ashikabi was rendered silent.

Uzume sighed a bit before turned her attention to his accessory. "Is that what the lock thing's for? To hold your inner monster back?"

He gave her a surprised look before nodding. "The Holy Lock is the only thing keeping me sane right now. If my lock ever breaks, there's a high chance that I'll turn into a Ghoul again."

She hid her shaking hands well. "H-how does the lock break?" There had to be a way to save him! He couldn't be just like Chiho and have some strange sickness. He can't die on her. She couldn't take it is she suffered that pain in Tsukune as well.

"If I lose control of my anger or just using too much of my power I could…"

Her head snapped up. "But you used your power against me! Your lock would have broken you idiot! Stupid Tsukune," she scolded him.

He smiled at her reaction. "The Chairman had another way to help me." He gestured to the whip and her eyes widened.

"This guy isn't a pervert, right?"

Tsukune blinked. "Not that I know of… Maybe?" He does have Ruby as an assistant. Heck, she could probably help him with some of this control stuff. She's pretty good at it sometimes.

"I see heh he. Continue," Uzume waved for her cute man to do as told.

He shook his head. "The whip is called Belmont. It allows me to bypass the holy lock on my wrist and lets me use my powers with less chances of going mad. As long as it's with me, I should be fine." He saw the contemplating look on her face and bit the problem before it could grow. "Before you even ask, I will be using my powers."

A gasp of shock escaped her. "But what if you don't have Belmont? You could die." She exclaimed angrily. "Tsukune, let me protect you. That's what a Sekirei is supposed to do."

He shook his head. "If I don't have Belmont on me, then sure, but I don't plan on this becoming Yokai Academy all over again. I will fight instead of watch from the sidelines like I do the girls. How am I supposed to make sure we stay together forever if can't fight with you?"

"B-but…"

"If it makes you feel better, I won't… I won't ever remove Belmont when we're outside just in case. The Chairman gave me a book, so I could learn some techniques without hurting myself. I'll be fine. We will be fine." He assured her gently. There was no way that he'd let her prevent him from fighting. He got the whole deal that traditionally a Sekirei fights by herself and protects the Ashikabi, but he didn't like the game, so screw the rules. There was nothing in the rule book that didn't say the Ashikabi couldn't participate. Until he gets a rule book that won't change.

They lapsed into silence, both content to lean on the other. Surprisingly enough for the both of them, they had taken the story of the other well. Uzume was skeptical at first but realized that she was an alien. There were chances that Yokai existed as well. Besides, her Ashikabi wouldn't lie to her.

His hands gently kneaded her shoulders and slowly pushed aside any discomfort she felt. Her eyes trailed along each link of the holy lock and she shuddered. Her Ashikabi was essentially on death row and he didn't seem to care. He was so confident on the outside, but what would happen if he lost the whip? Would he be so confident then? She couldn't understand why he was so insistent on fighting alongside her.

Tsukune felt her worry and had the answers to alleviate it. But he need to be sure of something. "Hey Uzume."

"Hm," she hummed. She waited to hear more and expected something interesting.

"About Miya," he started off and Uzume's eyes narrowed a bit. "What I've told you today… and anything I'll tell you afterwards, can you keep this between us and only us? I'd rather no one in the inn know… ya know they might not understand," he smiled. 'Please just go with it,' he begged.

Uzume steeled her gaze on her Ashikabi. She searched within the bond for something to help her narrow down his intent but saw emptiness greet her. Did he have an issue with Miya perhaps? She didn't see a reason for that. Miya was awesome even when she went hell face on her. It was for a reason and protected her from MBI. Protection she doesn't need now since Minaka forgave her. Her ashikabi desired to keep his secret between him and her. It sounded simple but nothing about her ashikabi is simple. 'He does seem more tense in the inn than he did out here,' she noted after taking in the silence.

Tsukune felt what she was doing though the bond. 'She's trying to figure me out,' he noticed. He's thankful the bond doesn't allow her to read his mind, but she can pick out lies. He can't lie to her without risking her ire and be compelled to tell her everything. Even more so than he is now. He dropped his smile and looked down with a blank expression. "Please Uzume. I don't understand much in this game or at the inn and I'd rather it go both ways. These secrets are mine and if they find out I want to tell them. Can you do that for me?"

Uzume bit he lip. "I…" The order from her ashikabi forced a weight upon her shoulders. "Yes, Ashikabi-sama." Her ashikabi blinked at the way she answered. She had resisted a bit but couldn't. She didn't want to keep anything from Miya, Matsu, or Homura but couldn't go against the wishes of her ashikabi. It made sense as well and out of respect for him she had no reason to say no. He'd understood her choices and she's sort of understood his, even though it felt like he was being leashed along in her mind.

Despite the dull answer she gave he smiled fondly. "Now that we got that off our chests, let's head back home. I don't think Miya-san will be very happy if we end up late to dinner." The silence returned. It wasn't uncomfortable for Uzume. Her maybe have uncertainties for the future but her fears had been washed away. Tsukune felt the burden of his secret disappear, even if it was just for a little while. Those that watched him, maybe now, didn't needed to know but his Sekirei. She's a part of him and he a part of her. She needed to know but wouldn't suffer anyone else if he could help it.

His thumbs gently rubbed the back of her knuckles and palms with gentle care and a small smile filled her lips.

Everything would be okay.

 **"Until I find you… demon."**

"What the…?" Tsukune looked around. That voice… it wasn't like the other one in his mind. It wasn't the monster, the ghoul. It wasn't his humanity, his old self. It wasn't anything he recognized but filled him with more dread than any other. Dread and strangely enough, longing.

"What's wrong," Uzume asked worriedly. Her ashikabi was alert and afraid for a moment but something else. It made her blood boil and didn't understand why.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked. She was a little concerned now. He can't be hearing voices now, can he?

"I…" He shook his head. "It was something." He couldn't say nothing. It was much more than nothing for he knew, somehow in the marrow of his bones, it was coming for him.

 **"And I will find you."**

 **"I** guess it's nothing." He remembered that voices were always a thing.

 _'But I need your help…'_

That voice was different and sudden enough to bring him to a pause. Tsukune wondered on whether or not this is because of his starvation He didn't get a chance to eat in the midst of that Land Lady's chastening. Being a monster he needs five times the amount of calories a normal human being needs to sustain his body and dampen the primal side. Without food he'd be hungry and you wouldn't like a vampire when it's hungry. He's sure it's the same in his case.

Tsukune took that moment to collect this thoughts while Uzume and him walked hand in hand down the street. Before he wasn't entirely sure, not wanting to make assumptions and all, but the presence of the bond is significant. He can feel it like an itch under his skin, nibbling at his will until he breaks enough to scratch it. Once pressure from the bond had relieved from his shoulders it got him feeling lighter than he's ever been before. With that release it pulled the cover from over something else.

'What is this?' the Dhampr wanted to know, because this sensation didn't feel right. He noticed the closer he drew to the inn the tenser the feeling got in his chest. Once free from Uzume's raging influence upon him something reared it head and replacing the dread he previously felt. This feeling is alike the many times the girls needed help or were in trouble. Tsukune was needed somewhere.

He reached up to his chest and gripped his heart. Tsukune took a breath to try and find something he could relate this sensation to. With Uzume at peace he realized this stemmed from an external source. Different emotions but Uzume doesn't seem to notice like him. There's something he needed to address.

"Uzume, a question."

"Hmm," Uzume smiled at her ashikabi for a moment before he noticed how grim his expression became. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me a bit more of how Higa operates," the Dhampir asked with another side of himself revealing itself once more. It felt bolder once he brought Higa up. "Like… how he moves sekirei in and out and the like."

"Why?" Uzume stood confused on what her loving ashikabi wanted. She's more than willing to tell him anything he wanted but this was a bit sudden after everything. "What are you thinking?"

"That maybe… I'm might have fate you on your last words." Uzume blinked in confusion. "That you don't mind me having anymore sekirei."

With that Tsukune took Uzume's hand and marched back in the direction of the hospital. He had a feeling it's going to be another long night.

* * *

A/N: A slightly shorter chapter but more meant to being things full circle. Time to get a bit more original now.


End file.
